


Я никогда не стану таким, как ты

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Жизнь Лайтвудов серьёзно изменилась после пленения Валентина: Роберт был назначен Инквизитором, а Алек так и не простил его за предательство и уход от матери. Он завёл свою семью, уверенный, что таким, как отец, никогда не станет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.
> 
> Приятного чтения)

Утро выдалось ленивым, уютным и сонным, как бывало всякий раз, когда Алеку не требовалось спозаранку бежать в Институт. Такие дни были редкостью, но он уже успел их полюбить, потому что, оставаясь у Магнуса, мог подольше поваляться с ним в постели. Сейчас Магнус спал, положив голову ему на руку, и смешно морщил нос, иногда причмокивая припухшими после ночных поцелуев губами. Алеку, хоть он и давно проснулся, совсем не хотелось вставать; он любовался Магнусом, тем, как топорщились его волосы (дыбом встал даже короткий ёжик на висках), и боролся с желанием пропустить мягкие, ещё немного покрытые вчерашними блёстками, пряди сквозь пальцы. Но тот был такой тёплый и сонный, что разбудить его казалось кощунством — разве что только поцелуями, что Алек и сделал, нежно коснувшись губами смуглого плеча, с которого сползла простынь.

— Алек, отстань, — протянул Магнус, сползая на подушку, и совсем невнятно пробурчал ещё что-то, зарывшись в неё носом.

Но как можно было, если его обнажённое плечо, острое и такое горячее, уже само по себе выглядело соблазнительно? Погладив его, Алек слегка приподнялся и легонько подул на ещё отливающую золотом чёлку.

— Александр, — донеслось из подушки уже с шутливой угрозой, и Алек, хмыкнув, продолжил наступление — самыми кончиками пальцев, если не кромкой ногтей, прослеживая ровную линию позвоночника. Вдоль слегка выступающих позвонков змеились уже почти зажившие розовые следы от царапин, оставшиеся с бурной ночи. Алек не понимал, почему Магнус так любил оставлять их до утра, а то и дольше: они болели, портили идеально гладкую спину и казались ему боевыми ранами, — однако спросить не решался. — Я сплю.

Безжалостно будить человека, который не привык вставать раньше полудня, в девять, да ещё и так коварно, но Алек ничего не мог с собой поделать. Магнуса мало было ласкать и обнимать ночью, он стал для Алека воздухом, который требовался всегда.

— Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд, — неожиданно отчеканил тот совершенно ясным голосом, когда Алек наклонился было к его виску, — это абсолютно бесчеловечно…

В спальню через неплотно прикрытую дверь влетел огонёк, похожий на перо феникса. Целенаправленно пролетев через всю комнату, он завис над кроватью и, ярко вспыхнув, опустился прямо перед Алеком, постепенно превращаясь в мелко исписанный листок. Мигом отбросив остатки сна и неги, Алек откинул простынь и встал, забрал к себе послание.

Чем-то хорошим огненное письмо по умолчанию быть не могло. Вести из Идриса — а из Института проще и незаметнее отправить смс — в последние дни отдавали злым роком и неизменно несли отпечаток скорби, даже долгожданное пленение Валентина Моргенштерна ничего не изменило. Языки безвредного красно-оранжевого пламени в последний раз вспыхнули и погасли, оставив соткавшийся пергаментный листок, и Алек, и без того напряжённо задерживавший дыхание, помрачнел окончательно.

В спину ему прилетела подушка, но честно, он этого даже не заметил.

— Александр, сердце моё, я люблю тебя неимоверно, но полюблю ещё больше, если ты избавишь меня от таких театральных пауз! Серьёзно, только великий и ужасный Магнус Бейн имеет право оставлять зрителя в неведении, зритель же в моём лице недоволен. Расскажи наконец, что разбудило нас в такую рань.

Углубившийся в чтение Алек не сразу поднял на него глаза.

— Это огненное письмо.

— Да уж, вижу, что не сова.

— Из Идриса, подписано Консулом Малахи и, — он недоверчиво перечитал начало, — адресовано мне лично.

— Сладкий, тебя это удивляет? Учитывая, сколько раз ты оставался временным главой Института, я поражаюсь, как Консул до сих пор не дошёл до того, чтобы связываться с тобой напрямую. Хотя не скрою, мне это, наоборот, нравится: ещё не хватало делить тебя с Консулом и его Советом, — тут, видимо, Магнус понял, что ему совсем не до смеха, потому что спросил гораздо серьёзнее: — Александр, что там?

Алек вчитался в ровные строки, написанные красивым витиеватым почерком и, добравшись до знакомого имени, судорожно вздохнул. Когда он только увидел послание, то ожидал от него всего чего угодно: кляузу от Элдетри на Изабель из-за ин-феня, кляузу на себя самого из-за почти переворота перед самым нападением Валентина на Институт или из-за отношений с Магнусом, но огненное письмо Консула не содержало ничего подобного. Напротив, кто-нибудь другой даже назвал бы изложенное в нём радостным поводом, кто-то другой, но только не Алек.

— Александр?

— Консул приглашает на церемонию посвящения нового Инквизитора, — выдохнув, Алек решительно скомкал пергамент и швырнул под ноги. В такие моменты ему отчаянно не хватало магии Магнуса, хотя бы одной его возможности испепелять предметы щелчком пальцев. Большего это сообщение не заслуживало. — И это Роберт.

Поначалу недоумённо нахмурившийся Магнус щёлкнул языком:

— Роберт, который твой отец?

— Именно, — мрачно подтвердил он, присев на кровать, — и я понятия не имею, за какие заслуги. Можно подумать, отец так много сделал в войне с Валентином, что его срочно требовалось повысить. Когда они только выборы успели провести?

— Ты пойдёшь?

Подумав, Алек пожал плечами:

— Церемония завтра, а у меня целая куча причин, по которым я не хочу видеть отца. Думаю, что ответ очевиден.

— Был бы очевиден, если бы твоё решение ни от кого больше не зависело. Но на тебя как минимум смотрят Институт, Лидия и твоя мать.

Осознавать его правоту было вдвойне неприятно. Будь его воля, Алек сжёг бы не только письмо, но и саму возможность прийти на инаугурацию отца: тот не заслуживал ни этого, ни новой должности. Но у него оставался его долг как нефилима, как члена Совета, и это в корне меняло дело.

— Пожалуй, я сделаю нам обоим кофе, — оценивающе окинув его взглядом, Магнус поднялся и, на ходу набросив на себя шёлковый халат, двинулся к кухне.

Его ладони уже немного искрились синими вспышками магии, что означало, что кофе варить самостоятельно он не будет, а призовёт из уютной кофейни в доме за углом, но Алек, кажется, впервые за всё время их отношений промолчал на эту тему. Сейчас все мысли занимало только послание из Идриса.

— Итак, — когда они опустошили чашки почти наполовину, а на тарелке от горки разноцветных печений макарон осталась, от силы, четверть, Магнус заговорил снова: — Твой отец стал новым Инквизитором. Самое время обновить гардероб для подобных случаев.

— Магнус, мне и так тошно. К тому же я не собираюсь никуда идти, неважно, что все там скажут. 

Внимательно посмотрев на него, тот заметил:

— Боюсь, что эти «все» не станут тебя слушать, милый мой. Это твой долг, а сумеречные охотники довольно нетерпимы к тем, кто его нарушает.

— Тогда это какая-то странная нетерпимость, — пробормотал Алек, сжимая в руке чашку.

Будь всё так, как видел Магнус, отца бы никогда не сделали Инквизитором. Его, когда-то выступившего на стороне Валентина, поддержавшего восстание против власти Клэйва и желавшего уничтожить Нижний мир. Его, нефилима, изменившего своей супруге, оставившего её ради другой женщины и не пришедшего на церемонию посвящения младшего сына. Ничто из этого не делало его достойным новой должности и ответственности. Традиционная церемония посвящения — не более, чем дань уважения избранному и признание его заслуг перед народом сумеречных охотников, и Алек не собирался в этом участвовать. Не после того, как мама со слезами на глазах признала его измену. Эти слёзы выжгли ту часть сердца, которая ещё могла простить отца, напрочь.

Однако кроме него самого, мамы и Джейса, никто этого не знал, и отказ отправиться в Идрис на такое знаменательное для всех событие придётся очень тщательно объяснять. Например, тому же Магнусу: со стороны могло показаться, что он просто с задумчивым видом цедил кофе, но на самом деле ждал, когда же Алек созреет рассказать, что происходит.

— Удивительно, что Клэйв вообще решил сменить Инквизитора незадолго до суда над Валентином, — негромко проговорил Магнус, и Алек посмотрел на него с любовью и благодарностью. Сам он никак не мог придумать, что сказать, и тишина в кухне стала уже почти пугающей. — Да ещё и на Роберта. Имоджен была, конечно, не безгрешна, но в данном случае — она лучший выбор. Будь это суд примитивных, у Валентина с Робертом в качестве обвинителя появились бы вполне неплохие шансы его развалить.

Потянувшийся было за призванным сэндвичем Алек замер.

— Ты о Круге?

— Александр, я не… — Магнус почему-то посмотрел на него в растерянности, — не думай, что я хотел тебя этим попрекнуть.

Он поднял руку, показывая, что больше не нужны никакие извинения, и Магнус с виноватым видом замолчал, только погладил по руке. Чувствовалось, что ему и в самом деле неловко, Алек понимал, почему. Участие родителей в восстании Круга ни для кого не было тайной, и именно поэтому Алек, Изабель и Макс своим домом считали Институт, а не семейное поместье в Идрисе. Поэтому же, после пережитого, у Магнуса были все причины ненавидеть фамилию Лайтвудов ещё долгие годы. Что было, то было. И у мамы, и у отца было достаточно возможностей доказать свою верность Клэйву, и они это сделали.

— Магнус, тут нечего скрывать. Эта тема никогда не была для нас табу. — Тот удивлённо приподнял брови. — Возможно, так казалось со стороны, потому что мы обычно не обращали на это внимания. Но мы с Из привыкли, не нам осуждать наших родителей. Каждый имеет право на ошибку.

Допив кофе, Магнус поставил чашку на стол, повертел её в пальцах, задумчиво глядя внутрь, словно пытаясь предсказать будущее по оставшейся гуще.

— Я мог бы здесь согласиться с тобой, Александр, но я был в Нью-Йорке во времена Круга и видел твоих родителей такими, как нынешние фанатики Валентина. Тебе неприятно будет это услышать, но я мог погибнуть от руки Роберта, так что я прекрасно понимаю, что было бы, победи всё-таки Валентин в своём восстании. Лайтвуды вернулись на сторону Клэйва, лишь когда поняли, что попытка их переворота провалится, а не потому что раскаялись.

Он встал, подошёл к окну и, скрестив руки на груди, уставился на улицу. Алек, у которого резко пропал аппетит, отодвинул от себя тарелку с сэндвичем, который успел только один раз укусить. Из глубины души поднималась волна протеста, желания защитить тех, кому Алек был обязан практически всем в этой жизни и даже самой жизнью. Родители преданно служили сумеречным охотникам последние годы, они не могли лично участвовать в кровавых расправах над нижнемирцами — Алеку, лично знакомому со столькими достойными их представителями (которые зачастую были даже более человечны, чем обычные люди), это казалось невероятным, немыслимым. Но вспомнив, как повела себя мама, когда Джейса обвинили в предательстве и пособничестве Валентину, Алек помрачнел. Сердце принимать правоту Магнуса не желало, разум же говорил — это правда, всё так и было. Он просто стёр из памяти ту позорную страницу семейной истории, в которой родители пришли вместе с Валентином в Нью-Йоркский Институт. Здесь не на что сердиться, тем более на Магнуса. На правду не сердятся. Вот на себя самого — да, за то, что не позволял себе думать об этом, не допускал подобных мыслей. 

— Прости, — Магнус вздохнул, — что приходится говорить об этом так, но я живой свидетель не самого доблестного прошлого Роберта и Мариз. Вот почему я не понимаю, как Клэйв решился назначить его новым Инквизитором: связь с Валентином его дискредитирует, суд может затянуться надолго…

— Здесь ты прав. Видимо, тут заложен какой-то глубинный политический смысл, который нам не дано понять. Однако я собираюсь пропустить инаугурацию по другой причине.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, выдерживая испытующий взгляд Магнуса, но больше ничего не сказал. Если бы дело касалось одного Алека, он, не задумываясь, выложил бы всё как на духу, только тут речь шла о матери, о том, что отец ей изменял, и раз мама просила и Изабель ничего не говорить, разве мог Алек поделиться с Магнусом? Нет, даже зная, что тот, несмотря на взаимную нелюбовь с Мариз, будет хранить молчание. Нет, даже учитывая, что они близки уже настолько, что секретов почти не осталось.

Алек в принципе не чувствовал себя готовым поделиться с кем-то своей болью. Всё это в корне неправильно. Какое-то время ему казалось, что это жестокая шутка, насмешка судьбы, такое не могло происходить с его семьёй… Глупая детская защитная реакция, не более. Он прекрасно осознавал, что их семья была далеко не идеальной среди нефилимов. Идеальными сумеречными охотниками их ещё можно было назвать (и то — с большой натяжкой), но семьёй — нет, особенно в последние годы. А отец уже очень много лет воспринимал того же Алека исключительно как воина, забывая думать о нём как о сыне. Всё это Алек осознавал умом, равно как и бесполезность своего протеста и обиды, вот только сидело в сердце нечто острое, колючее, что отзывалось жестокой болью всякий раз, когда он вспоминал о предательстве отца.

Магнусу он расскажет позже, нечего заставлять его переживать лишний раз. Всё это должно случиться, переболеть, Алек найдёт способ как-то справиться с происходящим.

— Александр? — не дождавшись ответа, тот, мягко ступая, вернулся на место, сел и, взяв руку Алека в свою, сказал: — Александр, ты можешь довериться мне. Клянусь, даже если твоя тайна может быть мне неприятна, я поддержу любое твоё решение. Дорогой мой, мы ведь должны делиться тем, что нас гложет, позволь мне помочь.

Его глаза смотрели с искренним участием, с беспокойством, которое — от любимого человека — казалось сладким и приятным, и стыдно было отвечать отказом. Но с этой проблемой он должен справиться сам.

Грустно улыбнувшись, Алек, наклонившись, коротко поцеловал его и ужаснулся, что чувственный вздох Магнуса не произвёл на него никакого эффекта. Раннее утро было таким прекрасным, рисовало такие тёплые и радужные перспективы, и одно письмо их все разрушило.

— Извини, но я пока не могу. Дело не в том, что я тебе не верю, просто это даже не моя тайна. Не мне её раскрывать.

Он снова улыбнулся, надеясь, что Магнус примет его точку зрения и не станет задавать вопросов — на них Алек не смог бы ответить, и они непременно поругались бы.

— Что же, хорошо, раз ты так хочешь. Только знай, Александр, что, когда ты сочтёшь нужным, я выслушаю тебя, неважно, что ты соберёшься мне рассказать.

Кивнув, Алек привлёк его в объятия, прижался щекой к груди и закрыл глаза, ощущая, как Магнус нежно, но настойчиво запустил пальцы ему в волосы, массируя затылок. Алек давно уже, ещё задолго до своей первой руны, перестал считать себя ребёнком, однако почему-то в этой гадкой ситуации хотелось поступить совершенно по-детски — переложить проблему на плечи кому-то другому, а самому малодушно спрятаться и переждать.

Наверное, его нежелание присутствовать на церемонии посвящения и есть это самое трусливое бегство. Тяжёло вздохнув, Алек прижал к себе Магнуса ещё крепче, ещё отчаяннее — сейчас ему как никогда нужна была поддержка.

Отец думал, что Алек немедленно явится поздравить его с таким достижением, но, на взгляд самого Алека, поздравлений он не заслуживал.


	2. Chapter 2

Магнус оказался всецело прав, говоря, что на нежелание Алека посещать инаугурацию мало кто посмотрит. В Институте приглашения получили всего трое: Алек, Мариз и Лидия, но если отказ матери идти в Идрис он понимал, то от Лидии он этого не ожидал.

— Есть неотложные дела, которые требуют моего присутствия здесь, — не моргнув и глазом, соврала она, едва Алек заговорил о предстоящем визите в Аликанте. Однозначно, ложь от и до: Валентин, главная причина пребывания её в Нью-Йорке, повержен, руководство Институтом почти вернулось к Мариз, и у Лидии не было каких-то серьёзных оснований задерживаться в городе. — К тому же думаю, что Роберту гораздо важнее получить поддержку от члена своей семьи, который на его стороне.

— С чего ты взяла, что я на его стороне? — спросил Алек, перегородив дорогу, и по тому убийственному взгляду, каким его наградили, догадался: — Ты против, но ничего не можешь сказать?

— В Идрисе много кто не поддерживает это решение, — с достоинством произнесла Лидия, сделав ещё попытку обойти его, и он вскинул перед ней руку. — Алек, пожалуйста, пропусти меня. Клэйв принял своё решение, и я не собираюсь его как-то комментировать, но быть на церемонии я по объективным причинам не смогу.

Будучи всё-таки представителем власти, она не могла вслух сказать, что не согласна с назначением, Алек это понимал. Наверное, Лидия даже на какой-то момент подумала, что, как сын нового Инквизитора, Алек очень рад случившемуся и пришёл разбираться, почему она решила игнорировать приглашение, и не ждала от него других слов. Его же внезапно затопило злорадное облегчение: до сих пор, несмотря на все поступки отца, не поддерживать его казалось низким, совершенно неправильным и недостойным хорошего сына. То, что Магнус в этом был на стороне Алека, понятно — у него свои счёты с нефилимами, — а вот Лидия, безупречный сумеречный охотник, правильная до зубовного скрежета… Её неприятие было как подтверждение, знак, что Алек действовал верно.

— Вообще-то я пришёл сказать, что тоже не собираюсь в Идрис, — бросил он уже вслед Лидии, и та обернулась, глядя с недоумением и недовольством.

— От Института обязательно должен быть представитель. Приглашения получили только трое, а раз ни я, ни Мариз не можем…

— Я с радостью передам это право кому-нибудь другому. Наверняка найдутся те, кто давно уже не был дома, в Аликанте.

— Алек, — перебила та приказным тоном, — по-моему, ты переоцениваешь свой статус среди сумеречных охотников. То, что ты оставался временным главой Института, не даёт тебе возможности игнорировать приглашение Консула. От нас должен быть гость, и это не обсуждается, — она высокомерно задрала подбородок, вновь становясь той Лидией, которая только-только переступила порог этого здания и сразу начала наводить свои порядки. — Можешь, конечно, предложить Джейсу или сестре, но я уверена — в Идрисе ждут именно тебя. Если не хочешь подорвать своё будущее как нефилима, советую не пренебрегать этим вызовом. А сейчас прошу меня извинить, я спешу.

С присвистом выдохнув сквозь зубы, Алек, не сдержавшись, врезал кулаком по стене, едва Лидия ушла. Не то, чтобы он не предполагал подобного исхода — привык уже, столько раз приходилось оставаться единственным, кто мог что-то сделать, — но нежелание Лидии просто выслушать его и пойти навстречу поражало. Они ведь оба не в восторге от приглашения, но почему-то Лидия могла, сказавшись на несуществующие неотложные дела, отказаться от участия в церемонии, а Алек обязательно должен был присутствовать там. Да ладно, он понимал, почему всё так. Он же сын, сын должен быть на стороне отца.

Не питая, впрочем, уже никакой надежды, он обратился было к Джейсу, и тот не разочаровал — сказал практически всё то, что Алек думал от него услышать.

— Да я скорее пойду ликвидировать вампирское гнездо голыми руками, чем в Идрис поздравлять Роберта! После того, как он поступил с мамой… И тебе не советую, нечего делать вид, будто нам всё равно, что между ними происходит.

— Поверь, — разозлившись, Алек ядовито процедил, — мне уж точно не всё равно. 

— Что-то незаметно, раз ты всё-таки хочешь исполнить волю Консула.

Это парировать было нечем, и из тренировочного зала Алек вылетел, скрипя зубами и весь клокоча от гнева. Джейс ведь парабатай, мог бы выручить хоть один раз…

Оставалось только идти к Изабель, но об этом не могло быть и речи, ведь пришлось бы объяснять, почему Алек не хочет, а он чувствовал, что в таком заведённом состоянии не сможет с каменным лицом солгать и сохранить измену отца в тайне.

Так что в Идрис придётся отправиться ему. Притворяться ради долга и правил, что Алек ненавидел больше всего на свете.

Выйдя из Института, чтобы как-то проветриться, Алек выудил из кармана телефон и, не сразу попадая по кнопкам, набрал Магнуса.

— Ты был прав, — устало сказал он вместо приветствия, услышав в трубке тягучее «Да, Александр». — Мне придётся пойти на это чёртово мероприятие, потому что из трёх избранных никто больше не может. Бред какой-то!

Или издевательство. Нет, издевательством было уже просто отправить Алеку письмо-приглашение. Неужели отец и вправду думал, что Алек не в курсе измены?

— Тебе следует взять себя в руки, — ответил Магнус, но как-то странно: Алек как будто слышал его и в телефоне, и в живую, а в следующий момент кто-то мягко обхватил его за пояс, и Алек, инстинктивно напрягшийся, не среагировал ударом лишь потому, что Магнус знакомым жестом положил голову ему на плечо. — Это всего на несколько часов.

— Магнус, — благодарно выдохнул Алек, прижимая к себе его ладони. Господи, ему так нужен был Магнус рядом, и вот он здесь, непостижимым образом, словно прочёл мысли. — Откуда ты?

Тот потёрся носом об его шею, легонько коснулся губами, и Алек поймал взгляды двух нефилимов, случайно оказавшихся свидетелями этой сцены. Лица этих парней выражали странную смесь отвращения и любопытства; он без зазрения совести скорчил презрительную минут в ответ.

— Ну, ты так внезапно сорвался сюда в свой выходной и так долго не возвращался, что я забеспокоился.

Припомнив это, Алек устыдился. В самом деле, он сегодня не собирался в Институт ни под каким предлогом, они планировали посвятить этот день исключительно друг другу, но из-за огненного письма Алек тратил время зря и настроение у него было далеко от романтического.

— И потом, как ты намереваешься попасть в Идрис? Насколько я помню последние новости, авиабилеты до Аликанте ещё не продают.

— Я думал, портал уже настроили на постоянную связь.

— Если бы. Валентин уже пойман, но Клэйв всё ещё чего-то боится. Меня позвали создать временный переход для завтрашнего дня, — наконец расцепив объятия, Магнус обошёл вокруг него, и Алек потянулся за поцелуем. — Да, а ещё нужно подобрать тебе костюм, всё-таки на мероприятия подобного рода нужно надевать нечто особенное, Александр. Ты так не считаешь?

— Я считаю, что отец этого не заслуживает. — Присутствие Магнуса привело Алека, и без того расстроенного, в совершенно странное состояние. В благодарность, что тот просто пришёл поддержать, хотелось рассказать правду, а с другой стороны, всё так же не хотелось выносить сор из избы: Алек думал ещё разобраться самостоятельно. Потому-то обронив про отца поначалу, он заставил себя замолчать.

Тот великодушно сделал вид, что ничего не услышал.

— Ладно, ты прав. Это всего лишь несколько часов. Надо отдать долг уважения родителю, и больше о нём не вспоминать, — со стороны это прозвучало, наверное, так, как будто Алек уговаривал самого себя. Хотя да, он именно это и делал. — И… мне ещё кое в чём потребуется твоя помощь, Магнус.

— Конечно, сладкий, — Магнус с готовностью подался вперёд, — всё, что угодно.

— Нанесёшь мне потом руну? Нужно как можно ближе к сердцу.

Алек отчаянно надеялся, что это усилит руну успокоения злости достаточно, чтобы не сорвать церемонию.

Выйдя из портала, Алек напрямик двинулся к Залу Соглашений, надеясь смешаться с толпой гостей, прибывших из других Институтов. Ему совсем не улыбалось изображать из себя примерного сына и провести всю инаугурацию рука об руку с отцом, поэтому он торопился проскочить в сам зал, занять там какое-то неприметное место и отсидеться всё это время. Несмотря на старания, его узнавали: Алек ловил то косые взгляды, то шепотки за спиной, смолкавшие, стоило повернуть голову. Конечно, причиной тому был не отец, новый Инквизитор, а Магнус и отношения, которые связывали Алека с ним; ничего страшного или неожиданного. Нефилимы Аликанте всегда были ещё более консервативны, чем их собратья, жившие при Институтах. Алека в этом удивляло другое — довлеющее над ним чувство, какое-то пренебрежение. Его не особо рады были видеть, и Алек ощущал то же самое, вот только в его случае виноват отец… Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды до этого дойдёт?

Спрятаться за другими у него не вышло: как назло, отец, до этого разговаривавший с Консулом, отвлёкся, заметил его и тут же сделал жест подойти. У Алека внутри как будто всё перевернулось, запылало от возмущения. На него смотрело множество людей: отец и Консул, другие проходившие мимо нефилимы — а он боролся с собой, искренне жалея, что не обладал достаточной наглостью демонстративно их всех проигнорировать. Ноги будто свинцом налились, пока он приближался, едва-едва удерживая серьёзное и невозмутимое выражение лица.

Вблизи отец казался ещё более уверенным, спокойным и даже удовлетворённым, что ли, чем Алек мог себе представить. По крайней мере, в Институте он не держал спину так прямо и гордо: его вечно что-нибудь озадачивало и напрягало, что и сказывалось на внешности и походке. Здесь же отец пожал ему руку крепко, с уверенностью человека, идеально твёрдо стоявшего на ногах в жизни; в глазах светились живой интерес и достоинство, так что Алек, нехотя ответив на рукопожатие, на какой-то момент даже растерялся. Это назначение на новую должность так на него повлияло? Или отец так изменился, потому что стал свободен от тяготивших отношений?

— Алек, — Малахи слегка наклонил голову. — Совет Клэйва высоко оценил твои заслуги в войне с Валентином.

— Благодарю, но я всего лишь исполнял свой долг.

— Все исполняли свой долг, но, увы, много кто лишился жизни в том нападении на Институт. Выжили лишь самые умелые и сильные.

Алек не относил себя ни к первым, ни ко вторым. Он никому не рассказал, что не погиб вместе с группой других нефилимов в самом начале штурма лишь по счастливой случайности: Мэдзи узнала в нём того самого сумеречного охотника, который приходил домой к Айрис, и пощадила. Даже Магнус был не в курсе: Алек не хотел его тревожить и портить заботливое, нежное отношение к этой несчастной, запутанной взрослыми и оставшейся совершенно одной девочке. Так что вряд ли похвала была заслуженной — она больше походила на попытку задобрить.

— Алек, несомненно, хороший сумеречный охотник, — добавил отец, и это «хороший» вдруг словно ударило наотмашь. Не спуская с отца пристального взгляда, он поинтересовался:

— Но не идеальный, верно?

Может, ничего конкретного отец и не имел в виду — для Алека у него в принципе не существовало превосходной степени — но как хотелось, как жизненно нужно было стереть с него эту уверенность и торжество. Возможно, потом Алек сгорит от стыда за своё хамство, только сейчас он смотрел на растерявшегося отца и чувствовал себя прекрасно.

— Прости?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду. Наверное, так жаль, что для тебя всё сложилось удивительно благополучно, кроме меня.

Ему удалось зацепить Роберта: тот прищурился, с лица моментально сошла благодушная улыбка, а в глазах мелькнули первые всполохи раздражения. Малахи же с удивлением посмотрел на Алека, но ничего не сказал.

— Алек, — в голосе отца прорезалась сталь, — ты ведёшь себя недостойно этого места и события.

— Я веду себя так, как ты того заслуживаешь, — ответил он в том же тоне, не отводя взгляда. — Не больше и не меньше.

Отец внезапно пошёл красными пятнами; лоб, нос и виски почти моментально заблестели от пота, и в какой-то момент Алек подумал даже, не перегнул ли он палку, не услышит ли сейчас в свой адрес гневные ругательства и не получит ли пощёчину. Да, злость наведённая у сердца руна успокаивала прекрасно, зато презрение и желание унизить обрушились на Алека штормовым прибоем, и он не испытывал абсолютно никакого желания им сопротивляться. В конце концов, если у матери недоставало сил высказать ему всё в лицо — Алек это сделает за неё. Отец, что, должен остаться безнаказанным за ту боль, что причинил ей?

Шумно вздохнув, Роберт рассерженно уставился на него, и Малахи, оценив обстановку, встал между ними:

— Я думаю, вам следует переговорить после церемонии. Алек может остаться в Идрисе на сегодня, и вы обсудите все разногласия.

— Благодарю, но меня ждут дома, — Алек, будто протрезвев, вздрогнул. Он совсем забыл, что Консул был рядом всё это время и наблюдал, как Алек грубил отцу. Обуревавшие чувства схлынули так же внезапно, как и подмяли под себя, и Алек, ощущая себя вдруг совершенно измотанным несвойственной ему вспышкой, подумав, склонил перед Малахи голову в знак уважения и извинений. 

Больше не глядя на отца, он развернулся и зашагал к трибунам, где собралось уже достаточно нефилимов, чтобы можно было затеряться среди них. Но даже так Алек кожей чувствовал пристальный взгляд в спину и понимал, что после инаугурации отец сделает всё, чтобы перехватить его по пути к порталу. По-хорошему, действительно надо остаться и поговорить, расставить все точки над и, ведь как раз сейчас Алек поступил очень не по-мужски: нахамил и собирался сбежать. Только он не видел смысла в возможном разговоре, не чувствовал в себе сил провести его, не сорвавшись снова поток унизительных и болезненных высказываний. Отец выглядел таким довольным своим изменившимся статусом, что без слов ясно было: он начинает жизнь с чистого листа, в ней не будет места маме и, наверное, вообще их семье. Новая жизнь, новая должность, новая женщина.

Периодически спотыкаясь на ступеньках, Алек поднялся по рядам до самого последнего и занял место поближе к одной из колонн, поддерживавших своды зала. С центрального помоста его теперь видно было плохо, а когда ряд перед ним полностью займут нефилимы, Алек сможет окончательно скрыться за ними — то, что ему сейчас нужно. Нечего отцу смотреть на него, пусть наслаждается долгожданным триумфом.

Вопреки собственному же первому желанию не смотреть Алек не смог долго пялиться себе на ноги — стал наблюдать за отцом с каким-то яростным, злым ожиданием. Начало церемонии всё близилось, сумеречных охотников в зале становилось всё больше, порой они вообще заслоняли Алеку обзор, и тогда он вытягивал шею, чтобы не потерять из виду отца — тот был весьма заметен благодаря новому, с иголочки, тёмно-синему костюму. Он продолжал стоять с Консулом всё на том же возвышении, где Алек его и оставил, и принимал поздравления; не без удовольствия отметив, что подходивших к нему нефилимов было меньше, чем ожидалось. Алек впивался взглядом в каждую женщину, которая задерживалась рядом с отцом. Он оценивал, пытался угадать, кто из них — та, что показалась отцу лучше мамы. Она однозначно должна быть здесь — как можно пропустить такое важное событие в жизни возлюбленного? — и Алек яро жаждал её увидеть, узнать, понять, что отец в ней нашёл. Но пока ещё ни одна из женщин не вызывала у него подозрения: всех подошедших он знал, все они были замужем — Бри, Пенхаллоу, Блэкторн, Ямада; Алек потихоньку закипал и злился. Кто она? На кого же отец променял маму?

— Здесь свободно?

Нехотя отвлёкшись от наблюдения, Алек перевёл взгляд на обратившегося к нему нефилима — им оказался высокий светловолосый парень с поразительно бледной кожей. Его зелёные, глубоко посаженные глаза смотрели спокойно и изучающее, но без тени брезгливости или любопытства. Алеку он был неизвестен, а вот тот, несомненно, Алека узнал и, что было действительно странно, отнёсся к нему довольно равнодушно, несмотря на ходившие вокруг него слухи.

— Здесь свободно? — повторил он, положив руку на спинку скамьи, имея в виду соседнее сиденье, и Алек заставил себя кивнуть. — Спасибо. Не люблю сидеть впереди, всегда такое ощущение, будто и на тебя тоже пялятся.

— Сочувствую, — буркнул Алек, возвращаясь глазами к отцу, но неожиданный собеседник продолжил:

— Я Себастьян Верлак, будем знакомы. Вы ведь Лайтвуд, Алек Лайтвуд?

— Ну, допустим, — Алек уставился на него исподлобья, надеясь, что этот Себастьян поймёт намёк и заткнётся, однако не тут-то было. На него смотрели холодные, равнодушные глаза человека, которому было абсолютно плевать, чего от него хотят. Несмотря на улыбку, он оставлял странное, скользкое ощущение, так что хотелось даже пересесть от него подальше.

— Просто немного удивительно видеть вас на задних рядах. Всё-таки такое событие для вашей семьи.

Ну конечно, как Алек и думал, нашёлся таки приставучий идиот, которому позарез захотелось узнать, чего это Алек не ликовал вместе со всеми. 

— У нас с отцом есть ряд противоречий, поэтому, к сожалению, нельзя сказать, что я рад за него.

— Вот как. Понимаю. У меня с отцом тоже не лучшие отношения.

Как будто Алеку это интересно.

— Но мне кажется, что Роберт Лайтвуд будет очень хорошим Инквизитором. Говорят, что тот, кто однажды оступился и был помилован, затем всю жизнь искупает вину.

Алек покосился на него, но ответить что-либо так и не решился, не разобрав, было ли это сказано, чтобы задеть, или же Себастьян просто озвучил своё мнение, чтобы поддержать разговор. Но было что-то в этих словах, какая-то нехорошая, мутная, но справедливость, что-то похожее утром, перед уходом в Идрис, говорил Магнус. После провала восстания Круга родители, сдавшись на милость Клэйва, всю жизнь положили на то, чтобы восстановить честное имя. Может, этот странный Себастьян прав, и отец действительно лучшая кандидатура на должность Инквизитора: памятуя о содеянном, он будет строг и справедлив.

Задумавшись, Алек даже не сразу понял, что увидел её — ту женщину, из-за которой и начались все неприятности. Она не задержалась возле отца дольше остальных, коротко что-то сказала и пожала ему руку, но даже со своего места Алек видел, как посветлело лицо Роберта, как он искренне, счастливо улыбнулся ей. Алек потрясённо вздохнул, в груди тут же защемило, словно закоротило током, и вдруг стало настолько гадко, что он всерьёз задумался, не уйти ли, пока ещё есть возможность. Видеть, как отец так любовно радуется кому-то не из их семьи, оказалось тяжело, тем более что его новая любовь неприятно поразила Алека. Невысокая, щуплая — совсем не в пример маме с её фигурой и статью — со светлыми волосами, с невыразительным, ничем не примечательным лицом — да в ней не за что и взгляду было зацепиться. Судорожно стискивая зубы и сжимая кулаки, Алек глазами проводил её до места — она села в первому ряду — всё спрашивая себя: почему, почему, почему отец выбрал её, чем она ему так приглянулась. Этот вопрос бился в голове, в грудной клетке, грозясь своим ядом прожечь Алека насквозь, пока его наконец не осенило.

На этой женщине, одетой в открытое платье, почти не было рун — конечно, зачем они постоянной жительнице Идриса? Похоже, все годы с восстания Круга отец не просто стремился искупить свою вину — он искал способы вернуться в Идрис, откуда их с мамой изгнали, кажется, навсегда. Наконец-то он вернулся.

Алек сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться; от осознания такого предательства, от душившей злобы вперемешку с обидой и разочарованием хотелось, сорвавшись с места, выскочить вон из зала, хлопнув тяжёлыми дверями. Он не поступил так лишь потому, что Малахи уже занял место за кафедрой и призвал всех собравшихся к тишине.

Церемония инаугурации тянулась умопомрачительно долго, и Алек не замечал, что скрёб ногтями по деревянной скамье, пытаясь совладать с нахлынувшими эмоциями. Всё это было неправильно, и его трясло, от отвращения и брезгливости к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Выступавшие: Консул, предыдущая Инквизитор Эрондейл, некоторые из членов Совета — читали хвалебные и мотивирующие речи, а он всё усмехался про себя. Они то ли пытались объясниться, то ли убеждали всех, что приняли правильное решение. Да уж, дожили.

Закончив последним свою речь, Консул забрал у Имоджен короткий, поблёскивавший в свете множества свечей кинжал и чёрную повязку — символы власти Инквизитора, жестокого правосудия — которые отец принял у него с таким преклонением, что Алека передёрнуло. Достоин ли человек, оставивший семью ради возможности жить давно утраченной жизнью, такой чести? Алек думал, что нет.

Потом слово предоставили новоиспечённому Инквизитору, и Алек испытал позорное желание хотя бы заткнуть уши. Остановило лишь то, что Себастьян и ещё один нефилим, сидевший по другую руку от Алека, истолковали бы этот жест уж слишком превратно. Но слушать отца действительно просто не было сил: слова и обещания вызывали лишь смех, ровный, уверенный голос — злость; Алек никогда ещё не был настолько зол, тем более — на одного из родителей. Да такого и в принципе не должно было случиться.

Он моргнул, осознав, что отец в своей речи обратился к нему. Кажется, прозвучало нечто вроде упоминания его присутствия и просьба поддержать сегодня и далее. И судя по выжидательному взгляду повернувшегося к нему Себастьяна, Алеку самое время было подняться и что-нибудь сказать. Но он остался сидеть.

Встать и поддержать Роберта мог бы хороший сын, только у такого отца хорошего сына быть не могло.

— Александр, остановись.

Ему оставалось всего два поворота до портала и долгожданного бегства обратно в Нью-Йорк, когда отец всё-таки догнал его. Медленно выдохнув, Алек заставил себя замедлить шаги, однако оборачиваться не спешил. В таком заведенном состоянии он вполне мог заговорить не просто на повышенных тонах, а даже с руганью, и нисколько не сожалеть об этом.

— Алек, — гулкие шаги отца неожиданно прекратились. Он предусмотрительно держался на почтительном расстоянии. — Я понимаю твои чувства, твою несдержанность из-за молодости и потому не виню за то, что случилось на церемонии. Однако я хочу, чтобы мы поговорили и прямо сейчас.

Алек развернулся резко, просто крутанулся на каблуках ботинок, желая посмотреть в его бессовестные глаза, возмутиться, кто тут ещё кого винить должен, когда зацепился взглядом за кое-что другое. В дальнем конце коридора, прячась в тени, стояла та самая женщина, в которой он угадал любовницу отца. Стояла и напряжённо наблюдала, как они прожигали друг друга взглядами.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Алек рассмеялся.

— О чём нам говорить? По-моему, здесь всё ясно. Не желаю мешать тебе и портить настроение в начале твоей новой счастливой жизни.

Вроде бы должно было стать легче, когда так долго сдерживаемые эмоции наконец получили выход, но этого не произошло. Напротив, Алек ощущал себя как будто в центре чёрной дыры, засасываюшей в себя всё хорошее, что было в нём, оголяя злость и даже ненависть.

— Неужели ты в самом деле думал, что после случившегося я захочу тебя поддержать? — заговорил он с безрассудной яростью, наступая на отца, и тот с потрясённым видом попятился. — Ты бросил нас. Оставил маму, Изабель, не пришёл на ритуал первой руны Макса — а он ведь ждал тебя! Он же твой сын, что могло быть важнее этого? Спасение своего будущего? Какого понимания ты хочешь от меня?

Открывший было рот Роберт стал совсем белым, и если бы Алек мог, то заметил бы, как черты лица исказило страдание. Что Алек уловил, так это то, что ставшая уже ненавистной женщина сбежала, а большего он за застилавшей глаза яростью и болью не видел. Только руна успокоения злости на груди жгла и жгла, грозясь воспламенить рубашку на нём, едва справляясь с потоком эмоций.

— Александр…

— Не смей называть меня этим именем. Ты уже не в списке тех, кому можно его произносить.

— Александр, я твой отец, — тот повысил голос, но Алек только полупрезрительно усмехнулся. — Ты должен проявлять ко мне уважение и держать эмоции при себе.

— А тебе следовало бы держать при себе кое-что другое, — едко ответил он, с гадливым восторгом наблюдая, как на виске у отца вздулась и быстро-быстро забилась жилка. — И я не уверен, что ты теперь достоин называться моим отцом. Пусть так тебя зовут новые дети, от неё.

Собственные слова обожгли изнутри. У Роберта ведь действительно могут быть другие дети. А что же будет с ними? За себя Алек не волновался, его уже давно не баловали проявлением отцовских чувств, но вот Иззи, Макс… Как они переживут это? Изабель обожала отца, буквально боготворила, а Макс как раз входит в тот возраст, когда ему как никогда нужна будет поддержка родителя-наставника, мама просто не сможет одновременно помогать ему в полевой учёбе и управлять Институтом.

А уж если Роберт действительно решит завести полноценную новую семью…

— Я не хочу ругаться в этом месте, но других слов у меня для тебя нет и не будет, раз ты променял нас на возможность вернуться в Идрис.

— Вот как… Я догадывался, что до этого дойдёт. Не буду спрашивать, Алек, своим ли умом ты дошёл или это Мариз говорит в тебе…

— Не смей этого делать, предупреждаю, не смей так говорить о маме.

— Но просто остановись и задумайся немного, попробуй встать на моё место. Ты молод, ты ещё почти не видел жизнь.

— Нет, я видел достаточно, а если ты опять хочешь перевести тему на нас с Магнусом, то это у тебя не выйдет. Мы здесь не при чём, и вряд ли ты теперь имеешь право попрекать меня.

— Своё мнение на этот счёт я оставлю при себе, — совладав с собой, с достоинством произнёс Роберт. — Но как твой родитель, как просто взрослый человек, я вижу, что в тебе говорят эмоции. Когда ты станешь старше, когда у тебя будет своя семья, ты поймёшь меня.

— Нет, — Алек выдохнул это с той горячностью, которой даже сам от себя не ожидал, в которую в один миг превратились все чувства. — Нет. Никогда этого не будет. Я никогда не стану таким, как ты, не оставлю семью ради чего-то… 

Это отрицание, похожее по силе на отречение, забрало у него последние силы. Покачнувшись, будто пьяный, Алек развернулся и неверным шагом двинулся к порталу. У Роберта было достаточно времени догнать его и остановить, и в голове Алека просто гремело: «Не смей, не смей, не смей»; он был, кажется, уже в том состоянии, что не раздумывая ударил бы любого, кто посмел бы подойти слишком близко.

Им не о чем было говорить, никаких оправданий поступку Роберта не существовало, а то, что он ещё и пытался объясниться, прикрываясь якобы объективными вещами, выбесило Алека окончательно. Да, его учили, что каждый имеет право на ошибку, что оступившемуся нужно давать шанс исправиться, но только не Роберту.

Только не Роберту.


	3. Chapter 3

Вывалившись из портала в зал Института, Алек на подгибающихся ногах доковылял до стены и, по-звериному зарычав, врезал по ней изо всех сил. Обжигающая, ошеломляющая ярость всё ещё застилала глаза, его всего трясло как в лихорадке, а у сердца миллионами костров пылала окончательно выгорающая руна. 

На крыше здания, где бы его точно никто не подумал искать, он провёл… он не знал, сколько времени провёл там и как вообще туда добрался. Луна, пустая и мутная, поднялась уже достаточно высоко, холод ночи забрался к нему под одежду и всего выстудил, а Нью-Йорк притих, погружаясь в ещё более глубокий сон. Где-то далеко за полночь, наверное, нормальные люди скоро уже будут вставать, а Алек сидел на металлическом ящике, сгорбившись, и тупо пялился на оранжевые огни фонарей вдалеке. Накричав на отца, он ощущал себя чудовищем и монстром, ещё более страшным, чем тогда, когда под управлением демона убил Джослин Фэйрчайлд. Вот только в тот момент демон диктовал ему, что делать, а сегодня Алек действовал по собственной воле.

Когда дверь, что вела на лестницу, со скрипом приоткрылась и Магнус воскликнул «Александр!», он даже головы не повернул.

— Почему ты здесь? Я же волнуюсь! Все уверены, что ты остался в Идрисе, так почему ты тут, один, на ветру, весь замёрз уже… — встревоженные восклицания Магнуса сменились воркованием и торопливо произносимыми заклинаниями. Опустившись на колени на всё ещё мокрую после вечернего дождя крышу, он торопливо ощупал Алека — прикосновение пальцев, испускавших синеватую дымку исцеляющих и согревающих чар, было похоже на порхание бабочки, — потом обхватил его лицо ладонями и сердито выдохнул: — Александр, я требую объяснений, чёрт возьми, почему ты страдаешь на холоде и в полном одиночестве!

— Я ужасен, Магнус, — слабо пробормотал Алек, поводя замёрзшими плечами, едва-едва начавшими отогреваться. Тот щёлкнул пальцами, и воздух вокруг нагрелся, как будто их двоих накрыли защитным куполом и включили внутри обогреватель. — Я такого нагородил сегодня, что лучше бы мне провалиться сквозь землю.

Помедлив немного, Магнус осторожно спросил:

— Из-за отца?

Алек кивнул, ощущая себя самым жалким, самым недостойным на Земле нефилимом, и Магнус, осторожно приобнимая его, сел рядом.

— Расскажи мне. Обещаю, станет легче.

Ему так хотелось верить, что Алек, ненавидевший изливать душу, начал говорить: сумбурно, запинаясь, отчаянно жестикулируя, потому что боль требовала выхода. Он привык, что никогда не был лучшим, не был любимым сыном; что мама, что Роберт — они видели в нём только верного солдата, на которого можно положиться едва ли не в любом деле, начиная от охоты за демонами и заканчивая уходом за маленькой Изабель. Он привык, что Изабель и Макс видели их семью иначе, что им доставалось больше похвалы и ласки, привык, что из-за частого отсутствия родителей ему приходилось заботиться о младших… И хоть Изабель сама в некоторых делах уже могла дать Алеку сто очков форы, а Макс совсем недавно получил свою первую руну, Алек никак не мог перестать думать о них. Как им сказать, что с этого дня у Роберта — новая жизнь и новая семья? О том, чтобы поведать им всю правду — что все последние годы, вроде бы относительно счастливые для их семьи, Роберт шёл к заветному возвращению в Идрис — не могло быть и речи. Эта гнусная правда останется с ним, ну, может, и с мамой. Но как долго он сможет носить этот груз, Алек не знал. Он и собственное чувство вины уже полосовали душу на части ржавыми клинками. Прояснившаяся после недавней вспышки голова внезапно превратилась в филиал его собственного ада, где постоянно роились одни и те же вопросы: должен ли был Алек заметить прежде, мог ли что-либо изменить, верно ли поступил, наговорив столько всего, или, если бы между ними всё-таки состоялся нормальный мужской разговор, Алек бы смог убедить Роберта вернуться домой?

— Нет, Александр, нет. Не терзайся напрасно, — тихо проговорил Магнус. Алек уткнулся лицом ему в шею, шумно и трудно дыша. — Здесь ты ничего не мог исправить. Увы, далеко не все поступки наших близких мы можем понять и предупредить.

— Знаешь, что самое противное в этой ситуации? Он ведь ещё что-то пытался втолковать мне, когда мы с тобой начали встречаться. Указывал, что хорошие нефилимы и сыновья своих родителей никогда так не опозорят.

— Поэтому ты так нервничал перед уходом в Идрис? — получив утвердительный ответ, Магнус коснулся губами его виска. — Ох, дорогой мой, тебе следовало сразу поделиться. Может, вместе мы смогли бы придумать что-нибудь, чтобы ты не слишком нервничал на этом мероприятии.

— Да, ты прав, наверное. Мне не нужно было молчать, но ты ведь понимаешь… он изменил моей матери, и я долгое время обманывался этим. И только сегодня вечером я осознал, что Роберт предал не её, а нас всех. И вроде бы я поступил верно, всё ему высказав, но… — запнувшись, он судорожно хватанул ртом воздух, — знаешь, он всё-таки мой отец. А я, пусть и плохой, но сумеречный охотник, который должен чтить институт семьи.

Магнус в задумчивом молчании отодвинулся, и Алек испугался было, что тот сейчас отпустит его руку, и это станет лишним подтверждением его неправоты. Магнус, конечно, поддержит, однако лучше бы Алеку знать правду…

— Чтил бы Роберт этот институт семьи, — наконец проговорил тот, — тебе не пришлось бы так терзать себя.

— Не знаю, Магнус, я ничего уже не знаю.

— Что касается меня, то во взаимоотношениях с роднёй я, увы, плохой советчик. Когда твой отец — демон, это как-то не располагает к добрым семейным отношениям. И учитывая нашу взаимную нелюбовь с Мариз, я прекрасно понимаю, почему ты сначала ничего не хотел мне говорить.

— Нет, погоди, не в этом дело. Я и мысли не допускал, что ты можешь это как-то использовать…

— Но одну я могу тебе сказать точно: если Роберт действительно поступил так, как ты говоришь, то он ещё ниже и гаже, чем я мог о нём подумать.

Удивлённый тоном, суровым и безжалостным, Алек перевёл на него взгляд. Магнус невыразительно смотрел в одну точку, но его глаза, лишённые привычного гламура, сверкали непримиримым золотом.

— Да, я не люблю Мариз и по многим причинам. В том числе, потому что именно она убедила Роберта вступить в Круг, и ты вынужден считать своим домом этот Институт. Конечно, если бы ты жил в Идрисе, кто знает, встретились ли бы мы с тобой и когда… Но они оба оступились и оба уже понесли наказание. — Помолчав, он поинтересовался: — Как Мариз это перенесла?

— С трудом, — Алек вздрогнул, припоминая, как узнал об измене отца. Тогда мать, не сдержавшись, впервые позволила себе расплакаться у них с Джейсом на глазах, и этого… этого Алек Роберту никогда не простит. — Но мама сильная, она переживёт. Вот что с Иззи и Максом будет — вообще не представляю. Макс очень огорчился, когда Роберт не смог присутствовать на церемонии посвящения. Как ему теперь сказать, что у папы может быть другая семья?

И как Алеку с этим жить? С гадкой, въедливой червоточиной, что в его жилах течёт кровь такого человека: не способен ли и он однажды совершить нечто подобное? 

— Я никогда ему не уподоблюсь, — процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Что ты сказал, Александр?

— Роберт уверен, что повзрослев, я смогу понять его, но этого не случится, — кажется, Алек стиснул ладонь Магнуса так сильно, что мог переломать ему кости, и, испугавшись, он ослабил хватку. — Слышишь, Магнус? Я никогда не оставлю свою семью, что бы ни случилось. Тебя не оставлю, ты — моя семья.

Он осёкся, внезапно сообразив, что произнёс это вслух, и замер, ожидая реакции Магнуса. До сих пор они не говорили ни о чём подобном: сама мысль, да, уже витала в воздухе довольно давно, и Алек всё чаще задумывался, что, по меркам нефилимов, они встречаются уже приличное время, и, возможно, пришла пора для серьёзного шага. Но постоянно что-то мешало, что-то случалось, не получалось хорошенько всё обдумать. Хотя куда уже тянуть? У Алека могло оказаться, на самом деле, очень мало времени.

Всё прочее в один миг перестало иметь значение. Только то, что такие слова должны произноситься в другой обстановке. Может, не в ресторане, за столиком для двоих, при свечах, но и не на грязной крыше Института после того, как Алек в пух и прах разругался с собственным отц… с Робертом.

— Ты… тебе нужно хорошенько всё обдумать перед тем, как говорить мне это, — голос Магнуса звучал ровно, но волнение выдавали руки — он начал крутить кольца, ни на секунду не оставляя их в покое. — Потому что я хоть и прожил почти четыреста лет, но жду их так же, как и любой другой человек… а услышав от тебя, поверю сразу же. Ты должен понимать, Александр, что иногда слова, брошенные ненароком, дают надежду, почти всегда ложную.

— Я не хотел, чтобы всё случилось именно так, — тихо и виновато пробормотал Алек, развернувшись, чтобы прижиматься лбом к его лбу. Магнус дышал неровно, опустив веки, и ждал, видимо, что Алек сейчас возьмёт свои слова обратно, но именно поэтому он решительно и закончил: — Но если всё уже произошло, как произошло, Магнус, то это правда. Я люблю тебя, и мне кажется, мы могли бы уже… не знаю, попытаться жить вместе, что ли, создать свой дом, семью. Если ты тоже этого хочешь.

Вот он и сказал. Горло, лёгкие — всё жгло так, словно Алек надолго задерживал дыхание, выныривая из глубины, и только сейчас сделал вдох.

— Ох, Александр, — дрожащими губами выдохнул тот, — что же ты делаешь со мной?..

Либо это означало «да», либо… Порывистый поцелуй Магнуса стёр все возможные «либо», и Алек, отвечая, вцепился в него со всей силой, прижал к себе, словно это могло заглушить ту странную смесь горечи, злости, счастья и смятения, что довлела сейчас над ним. Слишком сумбурно. Слишком неправильно. Сначала Алек поругался с Робертом и вот, уже почти сделал Магнусу предложение.

И это точно не было желанием доказать отцу, что Алек не похож на него и никогда не повторит его ошибок. Или было?

— Александр, я… я понимаю, момент не слишком подходящий, — несмело начал Магнус, и у Алека неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Прошла всего пара минут, он ещё не вполне осознал, что сделал, но поступок уже повлёк за собой какие-то последствия. Готов ли Алек к ним? — Но раз уж зашла речь о семье, я хочу сказать это сразу, чтобы потом это не представлялось тайной или неприятным сюрпризом. Я переговорил с Катариной, ты ведь помнишь, что Мэдзи сейчас у неё, несколько раз переговорил. Знаешь, я так привязался к этой девчушке, — он набрал воздуха в грудь, — и понял, что хочу оставить Мэдзи у себя. Александр, я понимаю, ты можешь быть в шоке от такого решения, но, пожалуйста, попробуй меня понять: этой девочке нужен наставник, тот, кто научит её правильно распоряжаться силой и оградит от людей, подобных Валентину. Со стороны может показаться, что Катарина для этого — самая подходящая кандидатура, но у неё не складывается с детьми, как и у многих женщин-магов: когда сама не можешь произвести ребёнка на свет, с годами материнский инстинкт притупляется. А никакая семья примитивных не примет её из-за колдовских сил. Пожалуйста, пойми: я тоже, будучи мальчишкой, оказался наедине со своей магией и мог бы умереть, если бы меня не спасли Безмолвные братья. Но благодаря Валентину отношение к нижнемирцам сейчас иное, а к Мэдзи из-за её участия в штурме Института — тем более; нет никакой надежды, что Братья помогут и ей. Я долго и думал и понял, что пришло время отдать мой долг за мою жизнь. Не хочу, чтобы это стало каким-то препятствием между нами, знаю, что у тебя большое сердце, что ты в глубине души всегда хотел свою большую семью, ты говорил об этом однажды, и потому я…

Всё то время, что Магнус говорил, приводя новые и новые аргументы, Алек потрясённо и судорожно пытался привести мысли в порядок. Его собственное предложение начать наконец жить вместе уже повергло Алека в состояние, близкое к шоку, это правда, но когда Магнус заговорил о том, чтобы взять на воспитание Мэдзи… Тот продолжал взволнованно тараторить, отчаянно жестикулируя; Алек выхватывал из речи отдельные слова, иногда предложения, однако никак не мог избавиться от подкатывавшей паники. Нет, доводы были весьма убедительны, и если Магнус считал, что таким образом отдаст свой долг, кто был Алек, чтобы отказать ему в этом? Тем более, что как никто другой он понимал смысл долга. Саднила мысль, что они с Магнусом даже вместе жить не начали, справятся ли они, хватит ли у них сил? Ладно Алек, после младших брата и сестры у него нет проблем с маленькими детьми, но Магнус? Заботился ли он вообще долго о ком-нибудь в своей жизни, понимает ли, что забота и воспитание — это далеко не так легко и просто?

Хотя у него есть Алек, чтобы помогать, и вместе они точно справятся. Назло и Роберту, и всем остальным.

— Не понимаю, зачем ты уговариваешь меня. Как будто я могу быть против.

Широко и растроганно улыбнувшись, Магнус поцеловал его.

Принять решение Магнуса взять на воспитание девочку-мага оказалось и вполовину не так сложно, как объясниться с мамой: Алек слишком поздно понял, что в последнее время на неё и так свалилось много волнений.

— Не говори ничего, — велела она, едва Алек открыл рот для оправданий. — Это твоя жизнь и твоё решение, не мне его менять.

От неожиданности Алек даже забыл, что хотел сказать. Мучимый чувством вины, он заготовил едва ли не целую речь, объясняя мотивы своего поступка, но мама даже не пожелала слушать.

— И ты не будешь отговаривать меня? — с подозрением поинтересовался он.

Когда та подняла на него усталые, покрасневшие от переутомления глаза, Алек устыдился того, что собирался сделать. Возможно, ему не стоит переезжать к Магнусу так поспешно, надо бы дать маме время справиться с уходом Роберта, но Магнус был настолько воодушевлён предстоящим событием, что Алек просто не мог оттягивать его.

К тому же ему просто нужно было сделать это: зажить настоящей семейной жизнью, потому что Алек мог. Мог и лучше многих.

— А разве это имеет смысл? Если ты слушаешь своё сердце, мои слова до тебя не дойдут. К тому же, — поджав губы, мама немного помолчала и всё-таки нехотя добавила: — не с моим положением указывать тебе, с кем жить, а с кем — нет.

Уловив намёк, Алек с силой сжал кулаки. Это по вине Роберта мама так страдает.

— Ответь мне только: это правда, что вы решили вместе воспитывать ту девочку-мага?

Он кивнул, ожидая, что мама сейчас скажет что-нибудь уничижительное, например, что таким, как Магнус, нельзя доверить воспитание детей, но та, к удивлению, повела себя иначе: грустно улыбнулась и, опустив взгляд в бумаги, тихо сказала:

— Счастье, что даже в наше безумное время кому-то не чуждо милосердие.

— Это была идея Магнуса, — сам не зная зачем, уточнил Алек. Он никогда ещё не рассматривал ситуацию с такой стороны: вот Роберт, отличный сумеречный охотник Ангел-знает-в-каком-поколении — и оставляет семью, а вот Магнус, казалось бы, враг, нижнемирец, недостойный, по мнению некоторых, даже сидеть за одним столом с нефилимами — и собирается воспитывать сироту. Да уж, есть над чем задуматься.

— Если тебя останавливает беспокойство за меня, — после паузы начала Мариз и, когда Алек кивнул, жёстко продолжила, — то ты оскорбляешь меня своим недоверием, Алек. Я пережила два восстания Валентина, воспитала вас троих, совмещая это с управлением Институтом и охотой на демонов. Уж со сложившейся ситуацией я как-нибудь справлюсь. А вот твой маг ждать не будет.

— Мам, его зовут Магнус, — устало напомнил Алек, понимая, впрочем, что это бесполезно. Для мамы Магнус ещё долго будет «магом», как и для него Роберт — «Робертом», а не отцом. Да и жестоко требовать от неё чего-то такого в столь трудные дни.

Она не спрашивала о том, как прошла церемония, но Алек не сомневался: раз уж слух о них с Магнусом и Мэдзи распространился так быстро (а ведь они сказали только Джейсу с Клэри и Изабель), то история об инаугурации и подавно должна быть известна всем. То, как он промолчал вместо того, чтобы публично поддержать Роберта, и, возможно, как наорал на вновь избранного Инквизитора. Алек был безмерно благодарен матери, что она не тревожила начавшую подживать рану: он не смог бы внятно и вразумительно объяснить, почему именно так поступил тогда.

Когда он, уже сочтя разговор законченным, собрался уходить, Мариз внезапно спросила:

— Ты видел там… её?

Не потребовалось уточнять, кого именно Алек мог видеть в Идрисе. Вспомнив ту неприглядную, щуплую женщину, которая предпочла исчезнуть, едва только он повысил голос, Алек испустил тяжёлый вздох и кивнул. Он всё ещё злился. Впору было наносить на сердце новую руну успокоения злости, но у него и от старой не прошёл пока ожог, о котором Алек никому, даже Магнусу, не рассказал.

— Она и мизинца твоего не стоит.

За его спиной послышались шаги: мама поднялась из-за стола, обошла вокруг, стремясь заглянуть ему в глаза. Алек виновато отвёл взгляд: он всё ещё был уверен, что с Робертом повёл себя правильно, но сам факт того, что он накричал на отца, был постыден.

— Алек… — в глазах матери были тоска и боль, и у него резко, безумно заколотилось сердце от отчаянной мысли, что он ничем не мог помочь. Если бы хоть что-нибудь зависело от него!.. — Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось взвалить это на свои плечи. Я должна была пойти в Идрис, но просто не смогла себя заставить.

— Ты не должна извиняться, — с трудом выдавил он и повторил это ещё громче, когда та отрицательно покачала головой. — Роберт во всём виноват, и он заслужил всё то, что я сказал ему. А я не сказал ничего, кроме правды.

— Правда… кто может похвастаться, что знает всю правду? — внезапно Мариз горько усмехнулась, и Алек нахмурился, предчувствуя какую-то неприятную тайну. — Мы с Робертом молчали слишком долго: сначала оберегали вас, стыдились сами, затем всё начало забываться… Не хочу, чтобы это привело тебя к непоправимой ошибке.

— В чём, по-твоему, я могу ошибиться? Что, мне не нужно защищать тебя перед Робертом?

— Роберт, — устало и безнадёжно сказала мама, и Алек захлопнул рот, поражённый её тоном, — во многом пострадал из-за меня. В своё время это я убедила его вступить в Круг, присоединиться к Валентину… да, Алек, это была я. Роберт всего лишь пошёл у меня на поводу и, наверное, корит себя за это до сих пор. Когда мы сдались Клэйву и получили помилование, я думала, он оставит меня.

— Да как бы он мог? Оставить тебя одну, с ребёнком!

— Вот и я так подумала, когда он всё-таки остался и вместе со мной переехал в Нью-Йорк. А может, он просто понял, что расставание ничего не изменит или и вовсе ухудшит его положение: нам ведь нужно было доказать, что мы ещё можем принести пользу Клэйву, а развод с женой сказался бы на этом очень негативно. Если честно, — она скрестила руки на груди в защитном жесте, — я никогда не задавалась его мотивами. Наши чувства прошли достаточно быстро.

— Я не понимаю, — Алек потряс головой, — но ведь ты же родила потом и Изабель, и Макса.

— О, мой дорогой, чтобы родить ребёнка не обязательно любить. Но ты прав, рождение Изабель нас немного сблизило, но… именно что немного. По правде, мы могли расстаться ещё одиннадцать лет назад, когда я обнаружила, что беременна Максом, и Роберт… Роберт снова остался со мной. Наверное, дал себе зарок поставить младшего сына на ноги.

— На ноги поставить? Не больно-то он участвовал в…

— Как бы то ни было, думаю, Роберт решил, что отныне он ничего не должен и может теперь восстановить то, что благодаря мне потерял, Алек. Он всегда любил Идрис, дом семьи в Аликанте, а моя юношеская горячность, казавшаяся тогда таким правильным, навсегда его этого лишило, да. — Она замолчала, упрямо сжимая подрагивающие губы, сделала трудный, трепещущий вздох и закончила: — Так что в какой-то мере это наказание для меня, Алек, пусть ты так и не считаешь. Я рассказала тебе всё это, чтобы ты понимал: у каждого есть причины на его поступки. Тебе кажется, что Роберт повёл себя несправедливо со мной, но на деле это я когда-то несправедливо повела себя с ним.

Алек молчал долго, осмысливая, пытаясь переварить. В словах матери была чудовищная правда. Все в жизни делают ошибки, но разве не в том и есть любовь, не для того ли и есть семья, чтобы поддерживать друг друга, помогать исправлять эти самые ошибки? Запоздало он припомнил, что Магнус уже говорил ему, как Мариз виновата перед Робертом, но тогда Алек не придал этому никакого значения. Столько лет уже прошло, зачем выяснять, кто прав, кто виноват?

— Ты ещё молод, Алек, — печально добавила мама, — для вас с Изабель пока существуют только чёрное и белое, и никаких полутонов.

С этим он был не согласен… однако не в отношении Роберта.

— Если ты стараешься убедить меня, чтобы я понял его и пожалел, то боюсь, что ты зря потратила время.

— Так я и думала. Тогда, Алек, прошу тебя: с этого дня будь осторожней в высказываниях, — она сделала паузу, дождалась, пока Алек переведёт на неё непонимающий взгляд и только тогда закончила: — потому что Роберт теперь Инквизитор, а оскорбляя его, ты оскорбляешь и власть Клэйва.


	4. Chapter 4

От смешанных чувств, вызванных уходом отца и признанием матери, Алека спасал только Магнус. А теперь ещё и Мэдзи.

Первой встречи с ней он ждал с опаской: девочка же наверняка помнила его, могла бы и связать его появление в своём доме с началом всех бед — но затем сообразил, что в таком случае он был бы уже мёртв во время нападения на Институт. Тогда на смену одному поводу для беспокойства пришёл другой: от рук Мэдзи в том бою погибло множество нефилимов, и, скорее всего, Катарина и Магнус просветили её относительно этого, что означало, а не испугается ли она его, сумеречного охотника? И вообще, может, всё это с самого начала было глупой затеей? Может, Алеку рано заводить семью, заботиться о ребёнке: он присматривал за подраставшей Изабель, за маленьким Максом, но то было совсем другое. Мама говорила, что нужно делать, а Алек исполнял. Следи, чтобы не добрались до оружия, следи за уроками, за тренировками, не забудь покормить… Теперь же от них с Магнусом всецело зависело, какой вырастет Мэдзи, и это пугало. Пугало настолько, что Алек с сумкой в руках несколько минут мялся у двери в квартиру Магнуса, то есть уже их квартиру, не решаясь зайти.

Золотистое свечение портала застигло его врасплох. Из мгновенно увеличившегося до высоты человеческого роста овала вышагнул Магнус: одной рукой он держал за ручку Мэдзи, а второй покачивал весьма симпатичным розовым чемоданчиком с какими-то мультяшками на боку.

— Ну, вот мы и пришли, моя шоколадочка, — лучась, проворковал он и, заметив Алека, улыбнулся ещё шире. — Александр, и ты тоже уже подошёл. Видите, как все мы вовремя? Это знак, что нам непременно нужно сегодня отпраздновать.

Алек перевёл взгляд с его шейного платка — золотого, с вкраплениями фиолетовых узоров — на точно такой же у Мэдзи, под которым пряталась её колдовская метка, и сглотнул, ощутив неожиданно лёгкий укол ревности. Он предполагал, конечно, что магу с магом всегда проще найти общий язык, но как-то уж всё слишком быстро произошло.

Оставив Мэдзи, тот подошёл, ловя взгляд, нежно коснулся губами его щеки:

— Здравствуй, дорогой, — и, отстранившись, посмотрел с подозрением. — Ты ведь не стоишь тут очень давно, правда?

— Нет, я… я только подошёл.

— И это все твои вещи?

Попытавшись спрятать сумку за спину, Алек нехотя кивнул и услышал возмущённое:

— Какая безалаберность! Я понимаю, что у Мэдзи почти нет вещей, хотя уж об этом и Катарина могла позаботиться, но ведь ты взрослый человек! Я обожаю твою непритязательность к быту, родной, но иногда она принимает такие размеры, что приводит меня в ужас. Решено, после обеда мы все втроём займёмся шоппингом.

Он наконец щёлкнул пальцами и, когда дверь распахнулась, легко вплыл за порог, мурлыкая себе под нос какую-то мелодию. Алек в нерешительности замер, не понимая, было ли это приглашение или нет. Они даже переглянулись с Мэдзи, такой же нерешительной и непонимающей. Но ребёнку хотя бы простительно…

— А для Мэдзи ты уже всё подготовил?

— Нет, — отозвался тот, — не хочу, чтобы мы с тобой прослыли всё контролирующими папами-диктаторами: я подумал, что наша шоколадная принцесса уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы обустроить комнату по-своему. — Магнус, в конце концов, повернулся к ним, сияя абсолютно радостными глазами. Он улыбался доверчиво, искренне и тепло, и Мэдзи, державаяшся немного напряжённо, мгновенно вернула ему улыбку. Кажется, Магнус едва не растаял от умиления. — Как и мы с тобой, Александр. Так, и чего же вы там остановились?

И вправду, со стороны это, наверное, смотрелось очень глупо, так что Алек, вздохнув, взял Мэдзи за руку и вместе с ней зашёл в лофт. Магнус следил за ними с каким-то странным выражением лица.

— Что не так? — едва ли не севшим голосом спросил Алек, и тот, шумно сглотнув, взмахнул рукой.

— Просто вы так потрясающе смотритесь вместе, — сообщил тот подрагивающим от восторга голосом, — мой сладкий ангел Александр и моя шоколадка Мэдзи. Что может быть прекраснее?

Поставив сумку на пол, аккурат к розовому чемоданчику Мэдзи, Алек внезапно понял, что тоже чувствовал это — то, что так растрогало Магнуса. Его ладонь крепко сжимали пальчики маленькой девочки, которая сначала смотрела на него с затаённым испугом, а теперь — с любопытством; пройдёт несколько лет, а то и меньше, и она станет для него любимой дочкой, а рядом будет Магнус, муж, его надёжное плечо. С этого момента всё, что он только что себе представил, и начиналось. Начинался дом, начиналась семья.

— Я люблю тебя, Александр, — выдохнул Магнус в самые губы, когда Алек подошёл поцеловать его и, коротко чмокнув, заставил отстраниться. — Эй-эй. Не увлекайся слишком при ребёнке.

За спиной Алека хихикнула Мэдзи.

Это чувство, такое тёплое, правильное: сплав заботы, восторга и нежности — поселилось в груди настолько прочно, что у Алека даже не возникло желания повздыхать из-за отказа. Магнус сиял, постоянно бегал туда-сюда, пытаясь устроить их обоих; его только радовали все эти хлопоты, так что он даже забывал пользоваться магией. Алек наблюдал за ним с незнакомым для себя умилением. Казалось, что едва он оставил Институт с его правилами и условностями за спиной, как открылось второе дыхание. Нет, как будто Алек начал наконец жить, обнаружив для себя всё богатство эмоций и чувств. И всё было бы совсем замечательно, если бы не…

— Я забыл колу! — простонал Магнус, окинув взглядом угощение на столе и, прижав ладонь ко лбу, практически моментально скрылся в кухне.

— Магнус, колу нельзя, от неё зубы портятся! — крикнул Алек вслед, но толку-то, тот всё равно ничего не слышал.

Он перевёл взгляд на Мэдзи, сидевшую в кресле в обнимку с большим розовым кроликом. Кролика уже звали Рагнором, а кресло было для неё очень велико, потому-то так уморительно смотрелось, как она болтала тоненькими ножками. Заметив, что за ней наблюдали, Мэдзи перестала болтать ногами и насупилась, и Алек почувствовал, что просто должен ей что-то сказать. Что-то такое, чтобы она перестала нервно сжиматься от одного его вида. Ну, наверное, для этого в первую очередь не нужно было пугать её россыпью рун на руках и луком с колчаном, торчавшими из сумки.

— Эй, малышка, — присев рядом с ней на колени, он честно постарался улыбнуться как можно добродушнее. Изабель говорила, что у лицо у него обычно настолько серьёзное, что немудрено, что дети пугались. — Пока Магнус нас не слышит, может, мы договоримся с тобой о нашей маленькой тайне?

Та смотрела на него всё ещё настороженно, но уже без прежней опаски, и это ощущалось как маленькая и такая важная победа.

— Знаю, ты, наверное, очень переживаешь из-за того, что случилось в Институте, но это не твоя вина, — торопливо проговорил Алек, когда Мэдзи громко шмыгнула носом. — Валентин обманул тебя. Он обманул уже и очень много взрослых людей, так что ты ни в коем случае не должна думать об этом. Никто тебя не винит, и я тоже, но я был бы очень благодарен, — он понизил голос, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносившимся из кухни. Магнус, видимо, решил перевернуть весь холодильник, — если бы ты не рассказывала Магнусу, что мы с тобой тогда встретились в Институте, ладно? Он очень волнуется и за меня, и за тебя, и будет переживать, если узнает, что мы с тобой едва не подрались.

Ну, подрались — это мягко сказано. Скорее всего, Алек бы просто рухнул бездыханным, как и все остальные нефилимы из его группы. Это не случилось и никогда уже не случится, однако что-то подсказывало ему: Магнусу лучше об этом не знать. Чтобы он не терзался мыслью, что Алек едва не погиб от руки Мэдзи, о которой он так хотел позаботиться. Алек забывал, что в этой на вид маленькой девочке крылась мощь, сопоставимая, наверное, с силой самого Магнуса… но Мэдзи оставалась ребёнком, у которой больше не было близких в этом жутком и жестоком мире. Несмотря даже на то, что Алек был другом Магнуса, а самого Магнуса она не боялась, до тех пор, пока Алек не заговорил с ней, Мэдзи старалась даже лишний раз не смотреть в его сторону. Ну да, Ангел знает, что ей наговорили о нефилимах Айрис и Валентин. Но им обоим нужна была лишь её магия, не больше, и никто не видел девочку с несуразно большим кроликом и смешными заколками во вьющихся волосах.

Магнус был прав: никто не сможет позаботиться о ней, кроме них. 

— Хорошо, — внезапно улыбнулась Мэдзи, и Алек с облегчением выдохнул.

— Кто тут посмел устроить тайное общество в доме Верховного мага Бруклина? — вдруг прогремел голос Магнуса, так что Алек едва не подпрыгнул на месте. Магнус появился на пороге с бутылкой колы и непонятно откуда взявшейся розовой кружкой с какими-то феями; его голос прозвучал сердито и даже грозно, зато коварная и шутливая улыбка как нельзя лучше говорила, что это был розыгрыш. — И не пригласил при этом меня?

— Ты хотел сказать — в нашем доме? — так же улыбаясь, Алек поднялся с колен. Магнус, осёкшись, обдумал его слова и несмело добавил:

— Да. В нашем доме.

Кажется, было уже около полуночи, когда суматоха более-менее улеглась. Вернее, Мэдзи-то легла спать раньше, укрытая клетчатым пледом поверх одеяльца. Это Магнус, всё силившийся немедленно навести новый порядок в теперь уже их доме, никак не мог угомониться. Алек пытался образумить его, говорил, что сейчас будет достаточно только призвать каталоги дизайна (Магнус божился, что оставил за них деньги), а не выбирать и покупать саму мебель, но Магнус всеми силами упирался, настаивая на перестановке именно сейчас. Зачем это вообще потребовалось, Алек не понимал: лофт нравился ему таким, какой он есть, и не нужно было каких-то особенных изменений из-за их решения жить вместе. За исключением комнаты Мэдзи, конечно.

И вот сейчас Магнус, устало вытянув ноги, сидел в плетёном кресле на балконе и тихонько стонал, прикрыв глаза. Впрочем, когда Алек поставил на стол перед ним безалкогольный коктейль, Магнус слегка оживился: хитро приоткрыв левый глаз, глянул на Алека и застонал ещё жалобней.

— Никогда не думал, что дети — это так хлопотно, — пожаловался он и, не глядя, метко цапнул бокал с напитком.

— Хлопотно — это не то слово, — Алек усмехнулся, — уж поверь моему опыту, а его у меня предостаточно.

— Между прочим, ты мне совсем не помогал, — наконец сев, Магнус с притворным обвинением ткнул в него пальцем.

— То есть то, что я пытался тебя остановить, не считается?

— Александр, ты меня останавливал совершенно напрасно. Мы начинаем новый этап нашей жизни, и, конечно, дом нужно было к нему подготовить. Нельзя же было привести ребёнка и тебя в жилище закоренелого холостяка.

Алек оценил это — то, как Магнус сказал про свой лофт. Он понимал, что для человека, который прожил столько лет и в одном месте, дом, его незыблемое состояние значили слишком много. Не то чтобы Магнус был излишне привязан к порядку вещей или обстановке, но всё-таки не меньше пятидесяти-шестидесяти лет он жил здесь один и вот должен был впустить на свою территорию Алека и Мэдзи. И Магнус не просто оказался к этому готов, он сделал всё, особо не раздумывая.

— Оно мне нравилось и таким, — негромко заметил Алек, и тот перестал улыбаться, посмотрел задумчиво и с затаённым ожиданием. — Твой лофт, он очень подходил тебе: такой же яркий, необычный… и чарующий. Знаешь, сегодня я даже испугался, что те изменения, которые ты затеял, испортят его.

— Александр, — тепло улыбнувшись, Магнус покачал головой. — Дом — это не мебель, не вазы и не картины. Домом место мы делаем отношениями, теплом и уютом. И я очень надеюсь, что у нас это получится.

Отсалютовав ему бокалом, Алек поднялся и, подойдя, поцеловал его. На губах Магнуса ещё чувствовалась сладость газировки, и сам он казался сейчас таким сладким, а ещё правильным и одновременно мудрым и взбалмошным, и всё ещё непутёвым ребёнком, несмотря на все прожитые годы. Магнус не переставал удивлять его, порой открываясь с совершенно неожиданной стороны, и это было… как праздник, как подарок и сюрприз каждый день. Вот и сегодня: Алек привык видеть его Верховным магом, опасным в боевой мощи, или коварным соблазнителем, опытным, жадным до ласк любовником — но никак не заведённым энерджайзером, стремившимся поскорее сделать дом уютным для Алека и Мэдзи. Закрыв глаза, Магнус довольно откинул назад голову, подставляя губы для поцелуя.

— И я счастлив, что ты позволил мне это сделать, — прошептал он так трогательно, что у Алека защемило сердце. — За последние годы я как будто врос в эту комнату как в скорлупу. Кажется, что ещё немного, и мне пришлось бы сдирать её с себя вместе с кожей и плотью. А сейчас, знаешь, я чувствую здесь, — он положил ладонь на грудь, — жизнь. Чувствую тепло и уют. Это кажется таким правильным, Александр, что даже пугает.

Вернувшись на плетеный диванчик, Алек переспросил не сразу:

— Что тебя пугает?

По правде, забывая о совместном ужине и благоустройстве сначала комнаты для Мэдзи, а затем спальни для них с Магнусом, Алек где-то в глубине души страшился всё ещё того, что они делали. Страх не был постоянным: он держался в тени за смехом и сладкими улыбками Магнуса, за хихиканьем Мэдзи, но стоило Алеку отвлечься, как опасения возвращались и всякий раз с новой силой. Всё же, правильно ли они поступили, взваливая на себя ответственность за судьбу маленькой девочки-мага? Алек же нефилим, его жизнь может прерваться в любой момент, и тогда убиты горем будут уже двое: Магнус и Мэдзи. А если, не дай Ангел, что-то у них не сложится и им придётся расстаться — Алек будет тосковать ещё и по малышке, которую уже будет считать частью своей семьи. Он говорил себе, что не должен пока думать об этом, но мысли упрямо возвращались. И вот, оказывается, Магнус тоже боялся. Плохо говорить так, но Алек обрадовался этому как никогда. В его жизни ещё не было ничего подобного, он отчаянно боялся накосячить и причинить Магнусу боль, так что если боялись они оба — значит, оба будут предельно осторожны.

— Всю жизнь я намеренно отстранялся от подобных отношений, — Магнус, необычайно задумчивый, заговорил после долгого молчания. Не моргая, он смотрел на голубоватую жидкость в бокале, лёгкими движениями руки катал её по стенкам и признавался как будто на исповеди: — Маги по своей природе стерильны, и немногие сознательно заводили семью, брали на воспитание чужих детей. Я считал, это не для меня.

— Не говори так! Неужели сегодняшний день тебе ничего не доказывает? Мэдзи смотрела на тебя с таким обожанием…

— Ты забываешь, Александр, как я жил долгое время. Я не связывал себя серьёзными обязательствами, встречался с той же Камиллой. Но когда на моём небосводе появился ты, всё буквально перевернулось с ног на голову. Можешь, не верить, но я едва ли не каждый день преодолевал себя, с каждым разом становясь всего лишь на шаг ближе… Когда ты предложил нам наконец съехаться, я сначала был в полном восторге, а потом испугался: сможем ли мы, вытерпим ли друг друга.

— Ну, если мы не переругаемся во время поиска носков после стирки, то со всем остальным, думаю, справимся.

Секунду, наверное, Магнус смотрел на него, а потом расхохотался, прикрывая рот ладонью.

— С этим точно проблем не будет, — безуспешно подавляя смех, сказал он, поглаживая ногу Алека своей. Из-под задравшейся штанины узких тёмно-синих брюк очень хорошо были видны соблазнительно голые щиколотки.

— Очень предусмотрительно.

— Я не сомневался, что тебе понравится. Но боюсь, это единственное, что я предусмотрел, дорогой.

— Знаешь, всё, что происходило сегодня, смотрелось очень мило.

— Мило? Да я был в панике! — воскликнул Магнус как будто в праведном гневе. — Ты тоже хорош: кто из нас присматривал за младшим братом и сестрой? Мог бы и совет дать.

— Ты прекрасно справлялся и сам, — перегнувшись через подлокотник, Алек поцеловал его в висок, смешно морщась от прикосновения жёсткого ёжика волос. Магнус ответил трепетным вздохом, почему-то отозвавшимся во всём теле волной лёгкой, будоражащей дрожи. — Честно, я…

— Без тебя всё равно бы ничего не получилось, — тот любовно погладил его по щеке. — Знаешь, накануне я ведь спросил себя: что я делаю, зачем, готов ли я, если понятия не имею, как вести себя с маленькими детьми, а уж тем более воспитывать их. А потом, в минуту самого сильного сомнения я вспомнил, как ты поддержал моё решение позаботиться о Мэдзи, и это придало мне сил. Серьёзно, Александр. Я до сих пор не понимаю, что ты делаешь со мной, как ты это делаешь, но это чудо, которое сильнее любой магии.

Открывший было рот Алек немедленно сомкнул губы. Такое откровенное признание Магнуса, вдобавок пересевшего к нему на диванчик и прижавшегося своим горячим телом, побуждало инстинктивно довериться в ответ, поделиться сокровенными страхами и тайной. Но, поразмыслив, Алек понял, что ничего не расскажет, по крайней мере сегодня. Не нужно пока Магнусу знать, что их новая жизнь явилась в какой-то мере следствием его ссоры с Робертом. Может, ему вообще не нужно этого знать. Магнус и Мэдзи этого не заслуживали, а Алек… за буднями, за яркими событиями всё скроется и забудется со временем.

— Ты изумительный, — мурлыкнул Магнус в губы перед поцелуем, и Алек, отвечая, кажется выпустил из рук бокал.

Тот зазвенел, разбившись, осколки брызнули во все стороны, но до коктейля, который он так и не пригубил, Алеку уже не было никакого дела. Магнус касался слишком сладко, слишком провокационно забирался пальцами под рубашку, почти невесомо лаская пресс, и чересчур жадно тянул на себя, чтобы Алек мог сохранить здравый рассудок. Они уже несколько дней как не занимались сексом, и даже пары мимолётных касаний и всего одного поцелуя хватило, чтобы запылать от возбуждения. Магнус вжимался в него, бедро Алека приходилось как раз между его ног, и он чувствовал, что у того тоже стоял: жарко и крепко, натянув на паху блестящую ткань брюк.

— Самое время для первой брачной ночи, ты так не считаешь, сладкий?

О, Алек ещё как считал. Он накрыл член Магнуса через одежду — тот, прикрыв глаза, коротко дёрнул бёдрами навстречу и призывно застонал, — и, продолжая целовать, прихватывая нижнюю губу, надавил сильнее, заскользил ладонью, чередуя ласку с более грубыми движениями, как Магнусу особенно нравилось. Тот покорно подставился, шире расставив ноги, часто и рвано дышал, а когда Алек не глядя расстегнул его ширинку и, проникнув под резинку боксёров, сжал напряжённый, пылающий член, — громко и совершенно развратно ахнул. Алек следил за ним широко распахнутыми глазами, впитывал любой звук, любое движение Магнуса, а тот реагировал откровенно, бурно, подпитывая то рокочущее, тёмное пламя, что бушевало внутри Алека всякий раз, когда они оставались наедине.

Кое-как, посбивав, кажется, всю попавшуюся по пути мебель, они добрались до спальни, и Магнус немедленно рванул с него рубашку и зашвырнул куда-то в угол под яростно-громкий стон. Алек набросился на него изголодавшимся зверем, повалив на кровать и подмяв под себя. На новых карамельного цвета простынях Магнус в распахнутой рубашке, босой, с расстёгнутыми брюками, пламенеющим румянцем на щеках и истерзанными губами смотрелся на них безумным порождением порочного удовольствия. Его шальной взгляд призывал не медлить — взять своё немедленно, и Алек так и сделал: заглушая его прерывистые стоны своими, судорожными движениями избавился от последней одежды и навалился на Магнуса снова, заставляя широко развести ноги, вжимаясь возбуждённым, ноющим членом в промежность. Глубокий стон Магнуса заставил толкнуться ещё яростнее в бездумном желании обладать; Магнус судорожно вцепился в его плечи, целуя неистово, с жадностью человека, страдавшего от воздержания несколько месяцев. Он едва смог высвободить руку и щёлкнуть пальцами, чтобы заставить исчезнуть свою одежду, но когда это наконец случилось, оба не застонали — почти вскрикнули в один голос от того желания, которое пожаром бушевало в их крови. Не отрывая взгляда от совершенно безумных глаз Магнуса, Алек медленно, умопомрачительно медленно двинул бёдрами, так что их члены потёрлись друг о друга по всей длине и захлебнулся собственным гортанным стоном. Как будто кровь в жилах в одночасье превратилась в расплавленную лаву, выжигавшую изнутри с каждым касанием, поцелуем, с каждой секундой, пока они, изнывая от исступления, вжимались в друг друга.

— Нетерпеливый нефилим, — Магнус охнул, когда Алек, вытащив из-под подушки припасённый тюбик смазки, размазал прохладный гель по пальцам и начал растягивать его: медленными круговыми движениями, отчаянно стараясь контролировать себя и не причинять лишней боли.

Но от возбуждения его почти трясло, не осталось ни одной мысли, а крепко стоящий член уже касался головкой живота, пачкая смазкой тёмную дорожку волос у пупка. Магнус как завороженный смотрел на него, беспрестанно облизывая губы с видом того, кто готов отдать всё на свете, лишь бы коснуться его хоть на мгновение, пока Алек, чертыхаясь, всё быстрее и резче двигал в нём рукой. Тугие шёлковистые мышцы плотно обхватывали его пальцы; Магнус дразнился, ёрзал, насаживался на них и сжимался, ещё больше распаляя и без того жгучее желание наконец распластать его и трахнуть жёстко, без долгих ласк и прелюдий.

— И кто из нас тут нетерпеливый? — пробормотал Алек, думая, что ещё может контролировать себя, но в этот миг неосознанно двинул пальцами глубже, и Магнус вскрикнул, прикрывая глаза, и выгнулся, упираясь пятками в кровать. Его ровный налитой член дёрнулся, блестя смазкой; Алеку так хотелось наклониться и вобрать его в рот, но сил терпеть уже совсем не осталось.

Магнус ахнул и издал совершенно потрясающий стон, нечто среднее между «О Боже, да!» и «Сильнее!», когда Алек вошёл до упора, подхватив его под коленями. Он был такой влажный, жаркий и тесный, так сверкал каплями пота на идеальной тёмной коже и так сжался, что это было как контрольный в голову — сразу и без шанса выжить — натянуло нервы, побуждая вбиваться быстро и жёстко, сильными глубокими толчками в ритм жадным стонам Магнуса и шлепкам об его ягодицы. Тот разметался на постели, извиваясь змеёй, раскидав подушки по сторонам и вцепившись в конце концов в изголовье кровати, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться на месте от сотрясавших тело движений; запрокинул назад голову, почти непрерывно стоная, и даже не успел прикоснуться к себе: мышцы пресса напряглись, дрогнули, а в следующий момент на них выплеснулось белёсое семя. Вскрик Магнуса зазвенел у Алека в ушах, соединяясь с его собственным, пока Алек изливался глубоко внутри него, меж гладких, бешено сокращающихся стенок.

— Господи, ты просто чудо, ангел мой, — сдавленно прошептал Магнус, непристойно раскинувшись с разведенными ногами: одна свисала с кровати, другая пристроилась на подушке. Лежавший на нём Алек, ещё не выскользнув из него, утомлённо повернул голову, целуя солёную от пота кожу. Сандал и соль — едва ли не самое любимое его сочетание. — Чем я заслужил тебя, Александр?

— То же самое и я хотел бы спросить? — немного отойдя, спросил Алек и, приподнявшись на руках, поцеловал его в лоб. Магнус сладко зажмурился и, положив руку ему на затылок, привлёк в новый поцелуй, уже неторопливый, долгий и ленивый, пронзительно нежный по сравнению с недавней горячкой. — Я люблю тебя, Магнус.

Тот счастливо улыбался, лениво скользил ладонями по мокрой спине Алека и вдруг замер с широко открытыми полными ужаса глазами.

— Магнус, ты что?

— Я не помню, наложил ли я чары беззвучия, — сообщил Магнус севшим от испуга голосом и как-то глупо, нервно хихикнул.

Алек не сразу сообразил, зачем вообще эти чары потребовались.


	5. Chapter 5

Справлялись они вроде бы неплохо. Алек припомнил все знания и навыки, полученные за время присмотра за Изабель и Максом, Магнус обзавёлся целой полкой книг о воспитании, одна из которых, заколдованная, всегда парила рядом с ним. Они умудрялись пока уживаться втроём, слышать и понимать друг друга.

Хотя Магнус и Мэдзи, несомненно, общались лучше и сокровеннее, чем Алек с ней. Их роднила магия, и Алек несколько вечеров подряд, возвращаясь после охоты, замечал, насколько самозабвенно они практиковали заклинания, ещё простенькие, потому что Магнус считал, что даже с таким потенциалом Мэдзи рано учиться всерьёз. Обычно, случись Алеку застать их вот так, он просто останавливался в дверях и наблюдал, как из пальцев Магнуса и маленьких ладошек Мэдзи рождалась то пелена золотой пыли, то сияющие звёзды, или как они перемещали по комнате предметы или пытались магией сделать уборку (правда, ни разу удачно это у них не получилось). Вместе они просто завораживали: само их волшебство; Мэдзи, постепенно оттаивавшая, открывавшаяся, всё чаще и чаще баловавшая их искренней и доверчивой детской улыбкой. Магнус, необычайно преобразившийся… Алек смотрел на него, порой с удивлением отмечая, что прежде он не был настолько терпеливым и заботливым, умиротворённым и счастливым. Как будто чего-то подобного и недоставало ему в мозаике его жизни: Алек — для любви, для сердца, Алек и Мэдзи — для души. Наверное, надо было радоваться, тешиться мыслью, что у них, кажется, настоящая семья, кто бы что ни говорил…

Но в глубине души, где-то далеко, оставалось воспоминание о том, чего Алек Магнусу не сказал. Тогда он счёл момент нее подходящим, теперь, глядя на почти семейную идиллию в их лофте, казалось, что сознаться практически невозможно. Осознание правильности их поступка пришло много позже, а в первую очередь — Алек действовал неискренне и по отношению к Магнусу, и по отношению к Мэдзи.

Эти мысли порой всплывали в самый неподходящий момент, уничтожая для него атмосферу совместных посиделок перед телевизором или уютных постельных объятий, когда Магнус неизменно пристраивал голову у него на плече. А начав думать, Алек уже не мог остановиться. Сначала он обманул Магнуса, приняв его предложение из совершенно чёрных чувств, затем обманул снова, не признавшись в этом. Возможно, скажи он сейчас — Магнус простил бы, ведь Алек искренне принял Мэдзи, но что, если всё будет иначе? Помочь этой девочке означало для Магнуса вернуть долг за собственную жизнь, спасённую в раннем детстве. Кто знает, может, он бы и слушать не захотел.

В очередной раз застав их за разучиванием нового заклинания, глядя на их удивительную гармонию в этот момент, Алек впервые задумался: а если, не дай Ангел, Магнуса заставят выбирать, кого он предпочтёт? Алека или Мэдзи? Мэдзи? Или всё-таки его? Неделю назад этот вопрос вообще не пришёл бы Алеку в голову, и вот он уже не был так однозначно уверен в ответе.

Однако со стороны всё как будто было хорошо. Поднявшаяся волна недоверия и насмешек в Институте утихла быстро, ну или перешла в ту стадию, когда всё обсуждается шёпотом и за спиной. Джейс с Клэри, поначалу сомневавшиеся, потянут ли они с Магнусом такую ответственность, быстро встали на их сторону под напором восторженной Изабель.

— Я всегда хотела сестрёнку, — воскликнула она, впервые услышав об их решении, — а в итоге у меня два братца-остолопа и один братец только растёт. Теперь хоть племяшка будет!

Как отнёсся к этому Роберт… Алек не знал. Он не счёл нужным сообщать ему лично, всё равно слухи сделали это за него, жаль только, что они не могли принести обратную реакцию. Хотя нет, Алек едва ли не с твёрдой уверенностью мог сказать, что Роберт, только услышав о его поступке, не поверил, затем презрительно поджал губы и сказал, что его сын никогда не был хорошим нефилимом, ничего удивительного. А может, даже и не назвал сыном, просто упомянул по имени. Вот бы его сюда, чтобы он оставил на время новую любовь и посмотрел на настоящую семью, а не на своё уродливое её подобие!

Думая так всё чаще, он, не останавливаясь, вспоминал затем, что сам мало отношения имел к этой идее. Не Алек её предложил, Алек лишь поддержал её, да и не из добрых побуждений, и они оставались и только росли. Магнус говорил о Мэдзи, занимался с Мэдзи, баловал Мэдзи… ощущать себя третьим лишним было глупо, но именно это Алек и испытывал, и всё сильнее с каждым днём. Они с Магнусом больше не могли быть исключительно друг с другом, заниматься сексом как и когда захотят. Алек хотел пожить хоть немного для них двоих, не для троих; а Магнус, кажется, постепенно проводил с Мэдзи едва ли не всё свободное время, и это было логично: она такая же бессмертная, как и он, когда Алека не станет, Мэдзи будет продолжать жить. И вот вопрос: уходя в Институт, Алек то и дело задавался мыслью, а как быстро эти двое заметят его отсутствие, если он не вернётся? Что, если за игрой, обучением Магнус спохватится только на следующее утро? Например, в последние два дня он, утомившись, засыпал даже раньше, чем Алек возвращался из Института. Однако если прежде это только умиляло и хотелось поскорее раздеться и нырнуть к Магнусу под бок, то сейчас Алек с неприятным удивлением всё чаще узнавал среди своих чувств разочарование, обиду и ревность. К концу второй недели, что Мэдзи была у них (всего второй недели? Алек думал, прошло едва ли не несколько лет), он поймал себя на том, что нарочно стал задерживаться в Институте, хватаясь за доработку чужих дел или дополнительные дежурства в командном центре, потому что дома….

Молчать о том, что он чувствовал, тоже было неправильно, Алек это понимал. Вечерами он подолгу ходил кругами по улице вокруг дома, надеясь собраться с мыслями и наконец поговорить с Магнусом: что им нужно остановиться, побыть немного наедине. Тот ведь, в эйфории от совместного быта, от появления рядом мага, который всецело понимал его и доверял, мог не замечать ничего вокруг. Алек должен быть сказать ему открыто — так они договорились, никаких секретов, — но все нужные слова мгновенно улетучивались, когда он понимал: ему придётся сознаться, и как Магнус отнесётся к его лжи, к тому, что он молчал слишком долго? Алек не знал и продолжал ничего не говорить, тихо накапливая внутри раздражение и злость. Просто в какой-то момент в них троих, стараниями Магнуса, Мэдзи стало слишком много.

В свой первый за последние дни долгожданный выходной Алек, проснувшись привычно рано, уставился было в потолок, гадая, чем они будут заниматься сегодня. Чем-нибудь с Мэдзи, разумеется, но какая роль уготована ему и уготована ли вообще… Вчера, когда Алек на цыпочках зашёл домой, оба уже спали, спросить было не у кого, а Магнус, хотя всегда прежде так делал, в этот раз не проснулся, не подполз к нему под бок. Правильно зачем?

Не обнаружив Магнуса в постели, он поначалу не забеспокоился — с появлением Мэдзи тот тоже перешёл на режим жаворонка — но вот когда их обоих не нашлось дома, Алек с неприятным предчувствием набрал его номер.

— Магнус, — сказал он, не дождавшись приветствия, — а вы где?

— Как это — где? Мы на экскурсии, разве ты не помнишь, что она сегодня?

— Ага, — разочарованно выдохнул Алек в трубку, сердито ероша свои волосы, — как и мой выходной.

Магнус, кажется, потрясённо замолчал, а потом неуверенно уточнил:

— Сладкий, твой выходной — сегодня?

— Ага. Был, — буркнул он, отключаясь, и громко, с присвистом втянул в себя воздух, пытаясь успокоиться.

Ночью Алек не ложился спать до тех пор, пока Магнус не уснул, а когда тот наконец провалился в сон, забрал подушку и одеяло и лёг на диване в гостиной. Он всё понимал, но это уже было чересчур.

Он проснулся от того, что на щёку что-то упало и коротко обожгло. Перед плывущим ещё после сна взором возникло огненное перо, которое быстро приобрело форму листа бумаги, и в руки севшему Алеку спланировало огненное письмо.

Второе уже за этот месяц. Самое время по-настоящему беспокоиться.

— Александр, что это было?.. — появившийся из спальни Магнус замер, резко изменившись в лице. — Александр, ты что, спал здесь?

— Погоди, тут письмо, — но прочитать его Алеку не дали: из коридора появилась заспанная Мэдзи и, потирая глаза, сообщила:

— У дяди Алека телефон разрывается.

От её слов сердце Алека ухнуло куда-то вниз. Огненное послание — это одно, но если до него упорно пытаются дозвониться из Института — всё может быть куда хуже, чем он себе представлял. Вчера он оставил телефон на зарядке в коридоре и, видимо, поэтому не слышал…

— Спасибо.

— Шоколадная моя, что папа Магнус говорил о хождении по дому босиком? — наскоро пригладив волосы и запахнув халат, пожурил её Магнус, но абсолютно без злобы. Совсем забыв о письме, Алек уставился на них обоих, не понимая, едва сдерживая возмущение. Стало быть, Магнус для Мэдзи — папа, а Алек всего лишь дядя? Ну да, конечно, можно подумать, он ожидал чего-то иного. — Иди спать, дорогая, здесь ровным счётом ничего интересного. Папа Алек и папа Магнус во всём разберутся, — проворковал он, мягко выпроваживая девочку в коридор, и сам ненадолго задержался в дверях: — Я принесу твой телефон, Александр.

Машинально кивнув, Алек наконец опустил глаза на письмо и, глубоко вдохнув, вчитался… прочёл ещё раз, затем ещё, снова вздохнул, пытаясь заглушить внутренний голос, назойливо повторявший: он знал, что всё так будет, что всё именно к этому шло.

Шаги Магнуса в коридоре стали быстрее.

— Александр…

— Я знаю, — обманчиво спокойно произнёс он, комкая бумагу подрагивающими пальцами. — Валентин сбежал. Всех срочно вызывают в Идрис.

В неловкой тишине он слышал громкое биение собственного сердца. Не растерянного, не ошеломлённого, испуганного… Злого. 

— Мне нужно собираться.

Бросив это, он выронил пергаментный комок себе под ноги и направился в ванную быстро принять душ. Ситуация требовала экстренного вмешательства, но Алек чувствовал: если он сорвётся прямо так, то поспешностью и эмоциональностью сделает только хуже себе, своей семье и даже Роберту. Хотя его благополучие, как думал Алек, меньше всего должно было тревожить, но всё оказалось иначе на деле. Он не верил в то, что было в огненном письме. Частица его, всё же считавшая Роберта отцом, не желала признавать, что он действительно мог быть причастен к преступлению, в котором его обвиняли.

Как раз закончив холодный душ, Алек начал вытираться, когда в ванную зашёл непривычно серьёзный Магнус. Гламур сам по себе сполз с него, превратив из уютного и домашнего Магнуса в боевого Верховного мага, готового в любой момент вступить в сражение.

— Я иду с тобой, Александр.

— Исключено. Если Валентин в Идрисе, там слишком опасно, — посмотрев в зеркало на его решительное лицо, Алек прибегнул к последнему аргументу: — Кто-то ведь должен присмотреть за Мэдзи.

Её имя отдалось в сердце неприятным холодком. В самом деле, кто-то же должен позаботиться о Мэдзи, она для Магнуса — всё.

— Попрошу Катарину. Я не позволю тебе отправиться туда в одиночку.

— Один я там точно не буду. Вызывают всех, это экстренная ситуация, в Институте остаются минимальные резервы…

— Очень глупое решение, — тот неожиданно фыркнул. — Собираете всех нефилимов ради поимки одного Валентина и при этом оставляете Институты практически беззащитными. Очень удобный момент для нападения. Клэйв ведь так и не нашёл пособника, забравшего Меч душ и Чашу смерти.

— Всё равно, там будут Джейс, Изабель, Клэри и Мариз. Я справлюсь, Магнус. И мне кажется, что твоё место действительно здесь, с Мэдзи, а не со мной. Вчера это было особенно заметно.

Последнее он сказал себе под нос, но Магнус услышал, нахмурился и плотно сжал губы, отступая. Алек же, тяжело дыша, наклонился поплескать холодной водой себе в лицо и молча снова потянулся за полотенцем. Он обманывал Магнуса, они оба это понимали, но сейчас его заботил отец. В Аликанте будут все, но их присутствие вряд ли поможет Алеку справиться со своими чувствами: даже дома, после почти ледяного душа Алек едва мог себя контролировать. 

Его раздирали непонимание, недоверие и злорадство. С одной стороны, Роберт ведь не настолько дурак, чтобы так подставиться, ясно же, на кого падут первые подозрения при побеге Валентина. Но с другой… кто поручится, может, об этом Роберт и мечтал всю жизнь? Алек думал, что знал родителей, но уже ошибся. Что, если он, родные, Клэйв и Консул ошиблись снова?

— Александр, я мог бы сделать вид, что дело только в твоём волнении из-за Валентина, — не глядя на него, Магнус перегородил выход из комнаты, — однако это не так.

— Хочешь прямо сейчас об этом поговорить? — не выдержав, Алек огрызнулся. Он не хотел устраивать разборки (а они казались практически неизбежными) в то время, когда у него не было ни времени, ни желания спорить. Что толку? Поступки Магнуса и слова Мэдзи говорили сами за себя. — Не самое лучшее время.

— Хотел, и если бы не огненное письмо с этим известием, мы бы всё обсудили, особенно вчерашнюю мою ошибку, уж поверь мне. Я подготовился. Мы поговорим, когда будет подходящая возможность, а до тех пор я буду с тобой.

Поняв, что спорить бесполезно, Алек махнул рукой, и тогда Магнус скрылся в глубине лофта, выискивая свой телефон, чтобы позвонить Катарине. Алек с удивлением осознал, что у него, кажется, дрожали руки. Непонятно только, от чего именно: от сцены с Магнусом или от того, что ждало их в Идрисе. Ладно, их объяснение всё равно должно было случиться, просто Алеку по жизни везёт на трудные и неудобные ситуации. Даже и хорошо, что Мэдзи этого не увидела, и Магнус всё-таки будет в Идрисе с ним: какая-никакая, но поддержка. С тем, что там произошло, Алек уже заранее знал: придётся сохранять хладнокровие, служить молчаливым примером Изабель и опорой матери, но как всегда, никто и не подумал, что ему тоже нужна помощь.

Потребовалось ещё около десяти минут, чтобы, наспех собравшись, подготовить Мэдзи и передать её явившейся через портал Катарине. Когда золотистое свечение поглотило обоих магов, Алек, не удержавшись, бросил взгляд на Магнуса: тот проводил их тревожным, почти печальным взглядом, но потом, заметив, что за ним наблюдают, вернул себе серьёзное и невозмутимое выражение лица.

— Александр?

— Ты… ты так беспокоишься о ней, — выдавил Алек, на миг позабыв о собственном желании не поднимать эту тему, пока ситуация с Валентином не разрешится.

— Она ещё ребёнок, а уже очень много пережила. Учитывая нашу неизвестность впереди, конечно, я беспокоюсь за её будущее. — Магнус покачал головой и перевёл наконец взгляд на Алека: взволнованный и одновременно нежный. Шагнув ближе, он осторожно, ласково погладил Алека по плечу. — Но за тебя я переживаю не меньше.

Это признание как будто выбило почву у Алека из-под ног. Вроде бы самые простые слова, они с Магнусом столько раз говорили их друг другу, но сейчас они почему-то произвели сокрушительный эффект. Алек ведь настолько уверен был, что единственное, что волновало Магнуса, была Мэдзи, что не ожидал услышать нечто другое. И у него не было никаких оснований сомневаться в искренности Магнуса.

Не зная, что на это сказать, он буркнул:

— Нам пора в Институт.

Магнус с заметным огорчением махнул рукой, создавая портал.

В командном центре, где они оказались, царило беспокойное, беспорядочное оживление. Оружейные стойки практически пустовали, Алеку оставалось только радоваться, что после миссии он всегда забирал оружие с собой, иначе сейчас он всерьёз рисковал остаться с голыми руками. И без того накалённую атмосферу Института появление Магнуса распалило ещё больше: тот и не подумал наводить на себя гламур и выглядел по-настоящему опасно, сверкая своими кошачьими глазами.

— Они уже должны были открыть портал в Идрис. Магнус, идём.

Нервное напряжение всё усиливало и усиливало собственное, едва подавляемое волнение Алека. Он не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме предстоящего перемещения в Аликанте. В коридор перед будущим порталом набилось слишком много людей: мама, Изабель, Джейс, Клэри; когда туда подошли ещё и они с Магнусом, там и вовсе негде стало развернуться. Увешанный оружием Джейс выглядел решительно и даже агрессивно, ему вторило суровое личико Клэри, но вот что мама, что Изабель выглядели неважно. Они старались сохранять хладнокровие, однако обеих выдавал взгляд: взбудораженный, блестящий, полный сомнений и невысказанных вопросов.

— Алек, демон тебя раздери, где ты ходишь? — от возмущения Джейс даже рыкнул. — Объявлен был срочный сбор!

Он не успел и рта раскрыть, как за него ответил Магнус:

— Нам нужно было позаботиться о Мэдзи. А где портал? — он обернулся на стоявшего в тени мага, и тот взмахнул руками, создавая золотистое кольцо света.

И без того белая от тревоги и волнения Мариз сделалась совершенно бесцветной и шумно вздохнула. Алек на мгновение подумал, что она сейчас как-то на это отреагирует, и, видимо, Магнусу пришла в голову точно такая же мысль, потому что он бесстрастно уставился на неё, ожидая ответа. Однако то, что Мариз произнесла, они оба не ожидали услышать:

— Алек… Александр, ты видел Роберта последним из нас всех. Скажи мне, он мог позволить Валентину сбежать?

Её вопрос застал врасплох всех: Клэри растерянно метнулась глазами сначала к ней, потом к Алеку, Джейс с совсем зверским лицом стиснул ангельский клинок, Изабель… она, на секунду лишившись дара речи, взвилась яростным ураганом.

— Конечно, он не мог! Кто в здравом уме поверит в это? Отец же знал, какую опасность Валентин представляет, да он бы никогда…

— Я допускаю это, — ровным тоном, не узнавая своего голоса, произнёс Алек, и сестра потрясённо замолчала. — Не могу сказать определённо ни да, ни нет, так что… допускаю. Это то, что нам предстоит выяснить в первую очередь.

Его самого трясло, пока он говорил эти слова, но они неожиданным образом протрезвили и успокоили остальных. По крайней мере, мама смотрела на него с холодной отрешенностью: пусть она и ожидала другого ответа, но это помогло ей вспомнить, что надо держаться и не показывать вида. Вздохнув, Алек ощутил, что кто-то взял его за руку, и крепко сжал пальцы, угадав Магнуса. Сейчас ему как никогда нужна была поддержка.

Действительно ли он думал так, как сказал? Алек пребывал в том же смятении, что и остальные, но, наверное, более других не имел права это показывать. Уже когда они, один за другим, начали проходить через портал в Гард, ему вдруг подумалось, что он — не просто последний из их семьи, кто видел Роберта. Алек открыто не поддержал отца во время церемонии. А если какой-нибудь случайный свидетель, та же его новая женщина, услышал их ссору, то слова Алека могут стать лишним подтверждением виновности Роберта. Против него был собственный сын. Это ли не знак, что он с самого начала был предателем?


	6. Chapter 6

В Гарде их встретили, молчаливые и мрачные, в полном боевом облачении Элдетри и Лидия. В первый миг Алек видел только их двоих, но буквально сразу же ощутил на себе многочисленные, пристальные, почти ненавидящие взгляды. Гард был переполнен нефилимами, и практически каждый из них теперь видел в Лайтвудах врагов. Даже Лидия, которая вроде бы, смягчившись, в конце пребывания в Институте Нью-Йорка завязала с ними почти дружеские отношения, смотрела исподлобья, волком, осуждающе.

— Мы вас ждали.

Мама гордо вскинула голову и ответила Элдетри в том же тоне:

— Мне нужно поговорить с Консулом.

— Консул сам вас ждёт. Кларисса, Джонатан, — он холодно взглянул на них и сделал жест в сторону группы сумеречных охотников, выходивших из Гарда через основные ворота, — вам разрешено присоединиться к поисковым отрядам. Валентин ещё где-то в Аликанте, и наша задача — разыскать его здесь.

Переглянувшись, те помедлили, но исполнили приказ. Алек видел, как вздулась жилка у матери на виске, едва Элдетри обронил это «позволено». Помимо того оттенка снисходительности, которое уже само по себе несло слово, оно прозвучало так, будто остальным по умолчанию не верили. Алек дёрнулся было огрызнуться, но сумел сдержаться. Это было гадко и унизительно, но если Роберта подозревали в пособничестве Валентину, то все они тоже, по мнению Клэйва, могли быть причастны.

— Магнус Бейн, тебя мы не ждали, — обратился к тому Элдетри, — однако твоя помощь тоже может пригодиться в поисках. Тебе можно остаться. — Магнус насмешливо поклонился ему. — А пока следуйте за нами, мы отведём вас к Консулу.

Видеть Консула Малахи в боевых латах, усеянных рунами, ангельский клинок и кинжалы, сложенные на столе, было… необычно и потому жутко. Сейчас это был не тот Малахи, который привечал Алека во время церемонии инаугурации Роберта. В его взгляде не осталось больше приветливого уважения были только суровость, ожесточение и сдержанное презрение. Алек поразился тому, насколько велика была эта произошедшая с ним перемена.

— Я рад, что ты проявила благоразумие, Мариз. Сегодня — момент нашего величайшего испытания, мы должны делать всё возможное. Не время для разборок и препирательств.

— В твоём сообщении ровным счётом ничего не сказано, — произнесла та удивительно спокойным тоном. Невозможно было поверить, что в этот самый момент мама боролась с собой, с обуревавшими её чувствами. — Малахи, что произошло?

Вместо него коротко обо всём происходившем поведал Элдетри, и Алек жадно ловил каждое слово, внутренне содрогаясь и не веря. Валентин, как уверял Элдетри, сбежал ранним утром, перебив всю свою охрану. За несколько дней до этого Роберт несколько раз допрашивал его: в присутствии других членов Клэйва, но по свидетельству его помощника, Себастьяна Верлака, как минимум трижды они разговаривали наедине, и последний из них был вчера. А ночью Роберта видели возле тюрьмы Гарда.

— Это ещё ничего не доказывает! — не выдержав, взорвалась Изабель. Свирепо сверкая глазами, она уставилась сначала на Элдетри, а потом на Малахи, признав в нём самого опасного сейчас врага. — Вы что, ничего не видите? Даже если он и был там, где доказательства, что это отец помог Валентину сбежать? Может, он, наоборот, помешать пытался!

Алек с присвистом выдохнул, буквально всей кожей ощущая, как сгустилось в комнате напряжение от этой её вспышки. Как будто стало труднее дышать, по спине пополз холодок, и липкое, гадкое ощущение отвращения заволокло его. Презрение Малахи и Элдетри стало уже практически осязаемым, и Алек уже было открыл рот, чтобы сразу парировать их слова, как Магнус ущипнул его за руку.

Боль отрезвила, заставив остаться на месте и промолчать.

— Я был бы рад думать так, Изабель, — с расстановкой произнёс Консул, — однако показания Себастьяна не оставляют никаких сомнений. Он был жестоко ранен во время побега Валентина.

— Отец не мог этого сделать!

— Но именно это он и сделал, — безжалостно отрезал Малахи, и Алек неверяще охнул.

Невозможно. Чтобы Роберт поднял на кого-то руку, на своего собрата, нефилима? Но если он действительно помогал Валентину, то почему нет?

На маму и Изабель страшно было смотреть.

— Я понимаю, Изабель, тебе трудно в это поверить, — неожиданно тепло, почти по-отечески обратился к ней тот. — Никто в первое время не желает верить, что близкий человек может совершить преступление. Если он предал уже саму вашу семью, то что ему стоило предать и Клэйв? Видит Ангел, я и не подозревал ни о чём таком, когда предложил его на пост Инквизитора… Теперь-то я понимаю: мне следовало сразу прислушаться к мнению людей, к твоим словам, Александр. Я не должен был так слепо доверять Роберту.

Потрясённая Изабель перевела взгляд на Алека, а он не знал, что сказать. До этого момента он даже не думал, что мать до сих пор не рассказала ей о предательстве отца, однако сейчас это было уже неважно. Мало того, что в глазах сестры Алек всё знал и молчал, он, оказывается, ещё и подтверждал безумную теорию Консула. В глазах Изабель отчётливо читалось «Не приближайся ко мне», и Алек сглотнул.

— Я хочу видеть своего мужа, — решительно сказала Мариз, но Малахи отрицательно покачал головой.

— Это исключено. Роберт содержится в тюрьме Гарда, его посещение запрещено. К тому, же, не пойми меня неправильно, Мариз, но твоё прошлое отнюдь не безупречно, чтобы я мог пустить тебя к нему без опаски.

— Это унизительно, — выдохнул наконец Алек. — Вы представляете, в чём обвиняете её?

— Да, Александр Лайтвуд, великолепно представляю, — холодно посмотрел на него Консул. — Потому что я говорю с бывшим членом Круга, который требует встречи с другим членом Круга, позволившим сбежать их общему лидеру.

— Чушь! — звонко выкрикнула Изабель, и Малахи гневно проревел:

— Изабель Лайтвуд! Ты не подчиняешься Консулу Клэйва?

В наступившей мёртвой тишине слышно было, как она тяжело дышала, состязаясь с Консулом взглядом, но всё же опустила голову после приказа Мариз. У Алека закружилась голова. Невозможно было поверить, что всё это происходило с его семьёй.

— Я поняла тебя, Малахи, — с достоинством произнесла Мариз, глядя на него заносчиво и с ответным презрением. — Если ты уверен, что так будет безопаснее для Клэйва и всех нефилимов, я и моя семья подчинимся. Однако ты совершаешь ужасную ошибку, подозревая нас.

— Кто из нас прав — рассудит время, но я предпочту перестраховаться, учитывая все обстоятельства. Я попрошу тебя, Мариз, присоединиться к твоему младшему сыну в особняке и оставаться там, пока мы не выясним все обстоятельства. Александр и Изабель…

— Я останусь с матерью и Максом, — сердито выпалила Изабель и скрестила руки на груди.

Поняв, что сейчас потребуют озвучить и его решение, Алек замер, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, что же делать. У него всё кипело и клокотало внутри от переживаемых унижений, от пустых обвинений, которыми забросали его семью, так что первой же мыслью было последовать примеру сестры и плюнуть на всех, закрыться в добровольном заточении. Однако он почти сразу же отказался от этой идеи. Сам факт, что он будет заперт в четырёх стенах, пока остальные будут искать Валентина и сражаться с ним, был вызывающе глупым. Искоса посмотрев на мать — та сдержанно кивнула, безмолвно поддерживая его невысказанное решение, — Алек проговорил:

— Я поддержу Клэйв.

— Разумно, — впервые за всё это время подала голос Лидия. За спиной Алека вздохнул Магнус.

— Я бы так не сказал.

— Твоё мнение мало кого интересует, Магнус Бейн, — как-то зловеще заметил Малахи, и Алек стиснул зубы, опаляя его взглядом. — Тебе, маг, и находиться-то здесь позволено лишь потому, что твои услуги, возможно, пригодятся нам в поисках.

— Не раньше, чем я буду уверен, что Мариз и Изабель в безопасности.

Алека всю дорогу до дома, где вместе с Максом должны были держать маму и Изабель, преследовало ощущение, будто на него вылили целое ведро помоев. Под конвоем из нескольких сумеречных охотников, возглавляемых Лидией, они прошли едва ли не через весь город, и это было как… как позорная процессия — уничтожение, полное и безоговорочное. Каждый из встреченных по пути нефилимов счёл своим долгом проводить группу «предателей» уничижительными, давящими взглядами. Людская злоба ощущалась настолько, что Алеку было жарко, у него горели щёки и уши, и он из последних сил держал себя в руках, желая крикнуть всем вокруг, чтобы они не смели вот так смотреть на его семью, что его родные не сделали ничего плохо. Тем больнее было осознавать, что кричи, не кричи — всё это бесполезно. Помогал ли Роберт в побеге Валентина или нет, их уже заклеймили если не соучастниками, то молчаливыми пособниками уж точно. Алек чувствовал, что с каждой минутой участия в этом позорном шествии злоба всё нарастала, грозя перелиться через край и заставить его возненавидеть Роберта так яростно, как не положено было нефилиму. Пусть он изменил маме, бросил их семью — Ангел ему в этом судья, наказание Роберт потом получил бы. Но из-за него на Мариз, на Изабель, поддержавшую её, смотрели как на монстров, трусов и предателей, а Алек вынужден был выступать их конвоиром ради призрачного плана потом всё-таки встретиться с Робертом и выяснить, что на самом деле случилось в тюрьме Гарда. Разгадав его замысел, мать дала своё одобрение, но от этого было не легче. Всего этого в принципе никогда не должно было произойти. Ситуация с Валентином так или иначе разрешится, правда о действиях Роберта выплывет наружу, но случившееся уже никто не отменит. На Лайтвудов уже поставили клеймо, люди не вычеркнут это из памяти, и за это Роберту тем более нет прощения. Он не просто унизил маму как женщину, жену, но и заставил всех думать о ней, как о супруге предателя.

В нескольких отрядах нефилимов Алек заметил оборотней и вампиров: похоже, что и их позвали на помощь, чтобы найти Валентина. Это было тем странно, что Клэйв бы не то что никогда не обратился к ним — он ни за что бы не признался перед нижнемирцами в оплошности.

Едва они достигли нужного коттеджа, как Изабель с каменным лицом вручила нефилиму, стоявшему ближе всех, кнут и кинжалы и скрылась в коридоре, даже не удостоив Алека взглядом. Внутри дома послышался радостный возглас Макса, но что ответила Изабель, было не разобрать.

— Надеюсь, Консул будет доволен, — сдержанно, с достоинством и одновременно ядовито произнесла Мариз, обращаясь к Лидии. — Он только что уменьшил силы Клэйва на двух весьма опытных сумеречных охотников.

— Или не допустил дальнейшего исполнения плана Валентина. Так он считает, — в том же тоне парировала та. — Возможно, никто из вас и не причастен, но пока мы не знаем этого наверняка, лучше принять все меры предосторожности. Валентин в Аликанте, и один только Ангел знает, что он готовит для нас.

— Раз Валентин в Аликанте, мы должны сплотиться и противостоять ему единой силой. А не делиться на виноватых и невиновных.

Алеку подумалось вдруг, что они и сплотились. Вернее, не в силах пока ещё достать Валентина, Консул выбрал другую цель, против которой в едином порыве ненависти и объединил сумеречных охотников — против них, Лайтвудов. Идея остаться с силами Клэйва и попытаться разобраться во всём самому казалась такой правильной, но он словно предавал семью. Ведь вполне могло оказаться, что обвинения, выдвинутые против Роберта, правдивы, и тогда разве не лучше Алеку остаться с матерью и младшими, поддерживать их в такой момент? Даже Магнус, неотступно следовавший за ними от Гарда на некотором расстоянии, выглядел так, как если бы Алек совершал величайшую ошибку в жизни. Хорошо бы, если бы это не было ошибкой. Кто-то же должен хоть как-то попытаться восстановить честь их семьи. Кто, кроме Алека?

— Александр. — Он вздрогнул, когда мать обратилась к нему по полному имени. — Я верю, что ты сделаешь то, что от тебя требует долг. Пусть Ангел хранит тебя.

С этим напутствием Мариз кивнула ему и, передав в руки Лидии оружие, поднялась по ступенькам на крыльцо. Когда захлопнулась дверь, Алек тяжело вздохнул: видеть, как мать из сумеречной охотницы, главы Института превращалась в пленницу, было превыше его сил, и злость жаром нахлынула на него, подмяла под себя. Нет уж, никакого своего расследования Алек проводить не будет. Пусть Роберт гниёт в тюрьме не за Валентина, а за то, что совершил с Мариз и Изабель.

— Ты поступил правильно, — сказала Лидия, когда сопровождавшие их нефилимы стали расходиться, чтобы вернуться к своим поисковым группам. У дома осталось лишь двое мужчин в полном боевом облачении. Алек внезапно осознал, что приставлены они к дому вовсе не для охраны от вторжения посторонних. — Сейчас наша первостепенная задача — найти Валентина с наименьшими затратами и потерями, а твои родные, к сожалению, слишком эмоциональны, чтобы принести в этом какую-то пользу.

— Ты в этом так уверена? — подошедший Магнус, став совсем близко к Алеку, почти касаясь его плечом, холодно взглянул на неё. — Как по мне, так вы стремитесь поскорее свершить суд, не особо утруждая себя изучением доказательств.

— Доказательства есть. Против Роберта есть свидетель, так что обвинения не голословны.

— Тогда покажи мне его, — наконец совладав с собой, попросил Алек. Присутствие Магнуса, который, кажется, поддержал его, заставило мысли проясниться, а бушевавшие в душе чувства — немного успокоиться. Если Алек будет так слаб, что не сможет контролировать себя, тогда вся решимость самому вывести Роберта на чистую воду не стоила и выеденного яйца. — Позволь задать пару вопросов, от них никому не убудет. Роберт как-никак мой отец, я должен понять, что заставило его предать нас.

— Не понимаю, как это тебе поможет, Алек. Поверь моему опыту: иногда лучше не выяснять, что за демоны в душе у близкого тебе человека. Ты можешь и не справиться с этой правдой.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне с ним поговорить, — упрямо повторил Алек, уже заводясь. Откуда-то у него появилось ощущение, что вот оно, то странное, непонятное и мучительное, то, что не вязалось во всей этой ситуации, и он не намерен был это упускать. — Или помоги мне увидеться с Робертом.

— Смеёшься? Хочешь, чтобы мы разделили соседнюю с ним камеру?

— А может быть, ты просто не знаешь, где этот ваш свидетель, я прав? — с насмешкой вдруг протянул Магнус, и по изменившемуся лицу Лидии Алек понял, что тот попал в самую точку. — Как интересно. Выходит, Себастьян Верлак настолько ценный свидетель, что Клэйв спрятал его даже от самого себя.

Где-то Алек уже слышал это имя — Себастьян Верлак, — но он не мог припомнить, где именно. Да в сущности, это было и не так важно. Главное, что Магнус, похоже, нащупал беспокоившую нестыковку.

Ему жизненно нужно было поговорить с Робертом. Несмотря на все проклятия, что Алек посылал в его адрес, на обещание не помогать, Алек должен был выяснить хотя бы для себя, виновен Роберт или нет. Потому что он всё равно оставался отцом, а значит, нужно было попытаться. Роберт бросил их, да, но Алек — не он, он не имел права поступать так же.

Магнус и Лидия, кажется, всё ещё препирались, а Алек буквально оцепенел от того, что только сейчас осознал. Он ведь так гордился, что ни капли не похож на изменника Роберта. Но разве он своим молчанием перед Магнусом, глупой ревностью к маленькой Мэдзи… не был Робертом?

— Александр? — в реальность вернул обеспокоенный голос Магнуса, и тот тронул Алека за плечо. На какую-то секунду даже захотелось отшатнуться: показалось, что через прикосновение Магнус совершенно точно узнает эту тёмную, гадкую тайну, которую хранил Алек. — Ты слушаешь нас?

— Я ещё раз говорю — нет! — взволнованно воскликнула Лидия и уже так громко, что Магнусу пришлось шикнуть на неё. — Чего вы этим добьётесь? Только время зря потеряете. Мы и так уже достаточно потратили в этих бессмысленных спорах.

— А что, если не потеряем? — Алек наконец нашёл в себе силы поднять на них глаза. Впрочем, столкнувшись взглядом с Магнусом, он немедленно перевел его на Лидию. — Потому что странно, что человек, всю жизнь стремившийся вернуться к спокойной жизни в Идрисе, так быстро и добровольно отказывается от неё ради Валентина.

— Может, в этом ты и прав, — с заминкой начала та, и Алек возликовал, поняв, что этим аргументом, кажется, удалось пошатнуть её уверенность. — Но Роберт — человек ведомый, а Валентин знает множество способов повлиять на людей.

— Если ты не хочешь мне помогать, так хоть не мешай, — бросил Алек, тряхнув головой и направляясь к Гарду.

Бесполезно, ему не переубедить Лидию, придётся справляться собственными силами. Магнус поспешил за ним, а Лидия, скрестив руки на груди, громко и сердито выдохнула, но с места не сдвинулась, и на какое-то время у Алека отлегло от сердца. Похоже, она действительно не станет им препятствовать, а ему хватит даже несколько минут, чтобы пробраться в Гард и переговорить с Робертом. Не замечая никого и ничего вокруг, Алек торопился вновь к холму Аликанте и остановился лишь, когда впереди показалось здание Гарда, отчего-то сейчас ещё более мрачное, величественное и устрашающее, чем обычно. Если он пойдёт дальше, пути назад уже не будет. Выяснит он невиновность Роберта или подтвердит версию Клэйва, придётся смириться с любой правдой. На мгновение даже мелькнула трусливая мысль, что лучше оставить всё, как есть, пока не поздно…

— Я помогу тебе зайти туда незамеченным, Александр.

Голос Магнуса совсем рядом едва не заставил вздрогнуть. Молниеносно развернувшись, Алек не сдержал изумлённого выдоха, встретив внимательный и сочувствующий взгляд.

— Ты ведь не забыл, что я здесь?

— Нет, я… просто я… — В голове у него в мгновение ока всё перемешалось, перепуталось. Один вид Магнуса, его сочувствие и поддержка, видимая и осязаемая, искренняя забота — даже в такой скверной ситуации, когда от Алека отвернулась родная сестра, заставляли мысли Алека биться в панике, кружась вокруг того, что он должен был, но боялся сказать. — Чёрт, прости, да. Я пытаюсь уложить в сознании весь этот хаос и почти не понимаю уже где я и что происходит.

Магнус вдруг закрыл ему рот рукой, приложил палец к своим губам и, оглядевшись, потянул Алека в один из безлюдных переулков, оказавшийся тупиком. Алек повиновался беспрекословно, чувствуя себя беспомощным слепым при собаке-поводыре. До сих пор он сдерживался, потому что рядом были мама, Изабель, Лидия, другие сумеречные охотники, при них Алек не мог уронить своё достоинство, достаточно было уже того, что Роберт это сделал. Но сейчас рядом был только Магнус, верный, искренний, любящий его Магнус, и Алека просто распирало от желания кричать, ругаться, спрашивать Ангела, что тут творится, и каяться. Да, каяться. Потому что едва магия заключила их обоих в сферу невидимости, едва Магнус обнял его, как Алек почти задохнулся от вяжущей, ядовитой боли, что внезапно понеслась по телу от одного прикосновения. Магнус успокаивающе гладил его по спине, а Алек вдыхал тёплый, такой родной аромат сандала, магии и парфюма, вдыхал и не мог надышаться.

Всё происходящее — какой-то дурной сон. Наверняка, Алек просто прилёг с книжкой на софу у них дома и уснул. Скоро прибежит Мэдзи, чтобы позвать его поиграть, и Алек проснётся в нормальном, правильном мире без Роберта-предателя, без матери под домашним арестом… без собственной глупой обиды на Магнуса из-за того, что он слишком много внимания уделял Мэдзи и слишком мало — ему.

— Это какой-то бедлам, я понимаю, но ты справишься, Александр. Ты всё делаешь правильно.

— Хотел бы я быть в этом так же уверен, как и ты, — судорожно пробормотал Алек, расцепляя объятия. Присутствие Магнуса всегда действовало на него расслабляюще, но сейчас он не мог позволить себе этого… да и объятий Магнуса попросту не заслуживал. — Знаешь, я ведь даже понятия не имею, что изменится от моего разговора с Робертом… если он и вправду помогал Валентину.

Отстранившись, Магнус серьёзно посмотрел на него:

— Ты в самом деле веришь, что это был он?

— Я не знаю. Всё пытаюсь заставить себя встать на его место, и… — он замолчал, вновь погружаясь в собственные мысли.

Магнус поднял очень серьёзную проблему. Алек шёл к Роберту за ответами, но то, какие ответы он получит, как их поймёт для себя, во многом зависело от его собственной позиции, веры, виновен Роберт или нет. Так помогал ли он Валентину? Предав Мариз, Алека, Изабель и Макса, предал ли он ещё и ту женщину, с которой намеревался мирно жить в Аликанте? А если да, то по доброй воле или принуждаемый шантажом? Или же нет? Лидия ведь назвала его очень ведомым человеком, а мама недавно признала, что это она увлекла Роберта в Круг. О каком тогда восстановлении отношений могла идти речь?

— Александр, я не скрываю того, что для меня Роберт и Мариз далеки от совершенства, в том числе и как родители, но вся эта история с побегом Валентина кажется притянутой за уши. Всё случилось слишком быстро после назначения твоего отца Инквизитором, к тому же как-то плохо они замели следы. А ещё единственный и тяжело раненный свидетель надёжно спрятан так, что его местонахождение неизвестно даже тем, чья верность Клэйву не должна вызывать сомнений, — Магнус покачал головой. — Скорее, его пытались подставить.

— Зачем? Чтобы отвлечь внимание? — но задав этот вопрос, Алек замолчал, потому что сам себе на него ответил. Конечно, чтобы отвлечь внимание. Потому что пока все будут тихо ненавидеть Лайтвудов и объединяться против них, настоящий пособник Валентина — тот, кто хранил и Чашу, и Меч, — сможет спокойно исполнить свою часть. Его просто не будут искать: все будут думать, что он уже пойман.

Чуть потянувшись, Магнус нежно и коротко коснулся губами его губ. Это было так невыносимо доверчиво и интимно, что Алек, едва не застонав, с трудом подавил желание побиться головой о стену дома.

— Мой маленький мудрый нефилим. Я знал, что ты во всём разберёшься.

Ответить можно было простым «спасибо», поцелуем или снова крепко сжать Магнуса в объятиях, но Алеку казалось, что всё это совсем не то. Магнус просто поддерживал, не требуя ничего взамен, даже понимая, что вылазка в Гард, в случае неудачи, обернётся для них обоих заключением, а уж если столкновение с Валентином будет неизбежно, то и вовсе… а Алек его обманывал.

— Магнус, послушай, — он нервно облизнул губы, — я должен кое-что сказать.

Нельзя больше держать это в себе, это неправильно, подло. Нельзя повторять ошибки отца… хотя чего там, Алек уже в полной мере наступил на те же грабли, сделал всё в точности так же, как и Роберт. Грязно предал, молчал и готовился ударить исподтишка признанием.

— Это касается того разговора, который мы решили отложить на попозже? — уточнил Магнус, и когда Алек кивнул, серьёзно закончил: — Тогда мы поговорим позже, Александр, как я и обещал.

— Но…

Только начав было, Алек снова виновато замолчал. Мимолётная вспышка — «Но что, если с кем-нибудь из них что-то случится сегодня?» — встревожила куда больше, чем сам факт того, что Магнус опять отказался говорить на эту тему. А если действительно… они ведь не знают, что задумал Валентин, надо быть готовыми ко всему, и если вдруг что, а Алек так и не успеет признаться…

Тот легко коснулся ладонью его щеки, прежде чем поцеловать, обдав тёплым дыханием, таким родным и поразительно спокойным.

— Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, что сейчас не время для разговора по душам.

— Да, верно, но… — Алек хотел было сказать, что носить в себе эту неприятную тайну стало совсем тягостно, но в последний момент что-то остановило его. Трусливая мысль: если и Магнус сейчас от него отвернётся — Алек просто сойдёт с ума в этом хаосе.

— Мы поговорим сразу же, как только всё закончится. Ты сможешь рассказать мне всё, что так тревожит тебя, и я тоже. У нас… были сложности в последние дни, но всё ещё поправимо. — Тон Магнуса был полон переживания, доверия и заботы; его действительно волновало, что так беспокоило Алека и когда они смогут решить всё между собой. И вместе с тем, уверенность в том, что они непременно всё уладят, какой бы сложной ни была проблема, поражала. Алек невольно задался вопросом, был бы Магнус так же спокоен за них, если бы знал, что именно Алек намеревался рассказать. — Сейчас прежде всего мы должны помочь твоей семье и поймать Валентина. Постарайся, пока будешь на тюремном ярусе, разыскать что-нибудь принадлежащее ему: я попробую отследить его.

— Ты поможешь мне?

— Сладкий, с чего бы вдруг я не стал этого делать?

— Ты не очень-то любишь вмешиваться в дела нефилимов, — неуверенно пояснил Алек, и Магнус нахмурился.

— Да, если только они не касаются тебя, Александр. Согласись, было бы глупо сопровождать тебя до Аликанте, выслушивать обвинения Консула, вместе с тобой уговаривать Лидию, а затем просто взять и отправиться обратно в Нью-Йорк, — пожав плечами, он добавил серьёзно и неожиданно немного грустно: — Александр, вне зависимости от того, что ты так рвёшься мне рассказать, я буду поддерживать тебя. Не знаю, что вдруг заставило тебя засомневаться в этом. Ты — моя семья, моё всё.

Словно одеревеневший, Алек с трудом заставил себя кивнуть, понимая, правда, что этот жест слишком груб и говорит о том, что для него чувства Магнуса — нечто само собой разумеющееся, обыденное, не имеющее никакой ценности.

Для Магнуса он — семья, всё-таки семья, чтобы Алек ни придумывал себе. Он сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с духом и мыслями. После всего произошедшего, возможно, у него всё-таки не возникнет проблем с пониманием Роберта. Они были ужасно, до отвращения похожи, скрываясь и обманывая свою семью.


	7. Chapter 7

Благодаря маскирующим чарам Магнуса Алек смог спокойно пройти на подземный уровень Гарда, где находилась тюрьма. Тот идти вместе с ним отказался, сказав, что установленные защитные заклинания немедленно среагировали бы на присутствие мага.

— С таким же успехом можно было просто прокричать, что здесь Магнус Бейн и Александр Лайтвуд, — фыркнул он, творя над Алеком магические пассы. — Прости, дорогой, но туда тебе придётся отправиться одному.

И Алек, стараясь как-то контролировать шумное дыхание, спустился в темницу один. До сих пор у него не было повода бывать на самом нижнем уровне Гарда: там держали лишь очень опасных преступников, чья угроза для нефилимов и сумеречного мира в принципе не позволяла им отбывать наказание в Городе костей под присмотром Безмолвных братьев или даже на верхнем этаже тюрьмы. До сегодняшнего дня тут держали Валентина, самое место для него. Но что когда-нибудь здесь окажется его отец… 

Мрачные тёмные своды как будто опускались всё ниже и ниже, пока Алек спускался по узкой винтовой лестнице; они словно грозились в конце концов рухнуть на голову. Масляные светильники на стенах чадили в холодном и сыром воздухе, отчего начинало немилосердно щипать глаза, когда Алек проходил мимо них. Изредка пламя подрагивало от дуновения замогильного ветерка снизу, но может, Алеку это просто казалось от волнения: внизу не было никаких окон, только узкие вентиляционные отверстия-колодцы. Больше всего с тюремного яруса тянуло страданиями и болью. Алек не знал, было ли это потому, что в камерах томилось много преступников или же потому, что сам камень крепости впитал отчаяние и муки множества пленников за все годы своего существования, но мрак и безысходность довлели здесь даже над ним, хотя Алек перед Клэйвом ничем ещё не провинился. Вид высокой, в два человеческих роста, и устрашающей статуи Разиэля, оказавшейся в самом низу лестницы, вызвал у него дрожь, священный трепет и желание, не поднимая глаз, как можно быстрее проскочить мимо. Алек заставил себя нарочно остановиться и выдержать пронизывающий, укоризненный взгляд пустых глазниц каменного ангела: неожиданно это показалось очень важным, как проверка на вшивость, на преданность. Он выдержал. В узкий коридор-кольцо, по обеим сторонам которого располагались тёмные камеры, ступил с высоко поднятой головой и широко расправленными плечами, но сердце в груди заходилось неверным, сбивчивым ритмом. Казалось, что стук гремел так громко, что Алека должны были немедленно обнаружить, несмотря на чары.

Однако обнаруживать его было некому. Это стало неприятным сюрпризом: Алек знал, что во время побега Валентин убил всю охрану, но разве не должен был хоть кто-нибудь из нефилимов охранять пойманного пособника? Можно было предположить, будто Консул, отдавая приказ не сторожить тюрьму Гарда, думал, что Валентину Роберт больше не нужен и нечего тратить силы на надзор за ним, лучше бросить их на поиски. Но что-то подсказывало Алеку, что охраны здесь не было по другой причине. Похоже, что Роберт сыграл свою роль приманки, никто не собирался помогать ему, так что и видимость охраны создавать не требовалось.

Возле камеры Алек остановился и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Несмотря на собственную решимость, он до сих пор не знал, как начать разговор. Обида и злость на Роберта горели в душе, то и дело пытаясь взять верх над знанием, что все они в большой опасности и Алек должен думать только о своём долге, должен быть объективным, держать эмоции при себе, они только всем помешают. Но все эти «должен» оказались бесполезны против одного только вида Роберта за массивной, жутковатой решёткой. Отец казался убитым и раздавленным. Его схватили и притащили сюда, видимо, прямо из кабинета: дорогая на вид ткань костюма посерела от грязи, рукав был продран, воротничок болтался на ниточках, а по правой поле заметна была цепочка бурых пятен крови. Заложив руки за спину, сгорбившись, Роберт медленно мерил шагами свою тюрьму, пялясь в пол отсутствующим взглядом, и это само по себе выглядело жалко, но добило Алека другое: Роберт, ещё несколько назад такой же темноволосый, как и Мариз, и сам Алек, был абсолютно седым.

— Роберт? — не своим голосом позвал Алек, и тот, вздрогнув, как от толчка, стремительно развернулся. Прищурившись и едва узнав его за маскирующими чарами, он с изменившимся лицом рванулся к решётке, и Алека всего покоробило изнутри. Он не уважал вроде бы Роберта, не считал достойным имени отца… и одновременно не мог видеть таким постаревшим, морально уничтоженным и беспомощным. Его глубоко запавшие тусклые глаза засветились каким-то отчаянным светом, едва Алек заговорил.

— Алек? Что ты… как ты здесь оказался, сын?

— Магнус помог, — на удивление, он сумел говорить нормально, спокойно, и даже мелькнувшее в речи Роберта «сын» не заставило вздрогнуть от отвращения, — чтобы мы могли поговорить.

Тот издал тяжёлый, шумный вздох, больше похожий на стон, и Алек стиснул зубы, сдерживая злость. Такого не должно было быть. Как бы ни поступил Роберт с семьёй, они не должны общаться через решётку, Алек не должен видеть, что чёрное отчаяние прорезало глубокие морщины на лице. Его всецело затопила жалость, и ощущать её было тем больней, что всего несколько дней назад Роберт был известным, уважаемым и очень уверенным в себе сумеречным охотником.

— Я хочу знать, что произошло. Малахи сказал, ты помог Валентину сбежать и что какой-то твой помощник всё это видел, и его ранили, чтобы он не мог никому сообщить. Он говорил очень складно, но это не даёт мне покоя. Так что просто скажи, как всё было на самом деле: ты помогал Валентину?

— Нет, — решительно и резко ответил тот, и Алек, задержавший было дыхание, выдохнул. Одно это слово мгновенно сняло всё то напряжение, что сжимало его словно в кулаке, заставляя периодически вздрагивать, как от ударов. Таким тоном не лгут. Однако то, что Роберт сказал дальше, заставило Алека вновь сконцентрироваться, сжаться в тугую пружину. — Я не помогал Валентину, Алек, клянусь именем Ангела, пусть испепелит меня его гнев, если я лгу. Ему помог мой помощник, тот, кто называет себя Себастьяном Верлаком. Я видел вас вместе во время инаугурации.

Да, точно, теперь Алек действительно вспомнил его: белокожего, холодного парня, настойчиво заговорившего с ним в Зале соглашений. Этот нефилим уже тогда показался странным, но эмоции из-за Роберта стёрли всё из того дня.

— Беседуя с Валентином, я понял, что он планировал побег и что где-то рядом находится его сообщник. 

— Где камера, в которой его держали?

Роберт кивнул влево, на соседнюю клетку, и Алек, заглянув туда, разочарованно поджал губы. Валентин с сообщниками позаботился о том, чтобы его не смогли разыскать с помощью магии: темница была совершенно пуста. Не осталось даже той же подстилки, на которой он спал.

— Потом я случайно уличил Себастьяна во лжи: он не Верлак, настоящий Верлак, скорее всего, убит им, но кто он на самом деле, я не успел выяснить. Понимаю только, что он — тот, кого так долго ищет Клэйв. У него сейчас Чаша и Меч.

— Ты дрался с ним? — перебил Алек. Почему-то именно это показалось ему сейчас очень важным. — Малахи сказал, ты его ранил.

Роберт потрясённо посмотрел на него:

— Я не успел его тронуть. Преследовал почти до самых тюремных камер, но здесь… — неожиданно изменившись в лице, он понизил голос, — меня уже ждал Валентин. Алек, я понимаю, что ты спросишь, и да, он позвал меня за собой. Но я никогда и ни за что на свете не вернусь на его сторону. Я слишком хорошо помню, чем это обернулось для моей семьи много лет назад. Я не мог подвергнуть вас, моих детей, подобному испытанию: быть гонимыми, встречать лишь недоверие и презрительные взгляды.

— Уходя от нас, ты как-то об этом не думал, — холодно заметил Алек. — Знал же, что семья — святое для сумеречного охотника и что после твоего ухода на нас будут смотреть как минимум косо, но всё равно ушёл. Сейчас далеко не лучший момент, чтобы припоминать это, но так и есть.

— Да, — согласился Роберт совсем уж горько, — так и есть.

Алек собирался продолжить речь, но закрыл рот, так и не начав. В конце концов, какое он теперь имел право осуждать? Роберт не знал этого и, возможно, никогда и не узнает, зато Алеку понимание отравляло жизнь. Он ведь нисколько не лучше. Обвинял, почти злорадствовал, но в глубине души был таким же.

— О вас я не подумал и за это ещё отвечу перед Ангелом, Алек, но не сейчас. Если хочешь знать, то Лили оставила меня сразу же после ареста… хотя тебе это, наверное, совсем неинтересно. Сейчас главное другое, и ты должен передать это Мариз и всем, кому сможешь, кто ещё поверит мне, — тон Роберта внезапно поменялся. Отбросив вину и сожаление, он шагнул к решётке, вперившись в Алека пристальным, даже чуточку сумасшедшим взглядом и отчеканил так, как прежде отдавал приказы в Институте: — Что я не виноват. Ищите Себастьяна, больше я ничем не смогу вам помочь. Разве что только тем, что Валентин называл его Джонатаном.

Это имя — Джонатан — на секунду словно вспыхнуло у Алека перед глазами. Джонатан, Джонатан: Джейс думал, что он — сын Валентина, тот самый Джонатан, который сын Джослин и брат Клэри. Значит, настоящий Джонатан всё это время был ужасно близко к нефилимам, практически в самом сердце Клэйва!

— И я не уверен, но возможно, Малахи тоже замешан, — продолжил Роберт, повергая Алека в ещё больший шок. Вид у него стал каким-то совсем уж маниакальным, и Алек недоверчиво сделал шаг назад. — Не могу доказать, но зачем-то же он предложил мне стать Инквизитором! А ещё я видел Меч душ, Алек, Джонатан отдал его Валентину. Что-то будет, что-то… — у него на виске забилась жилка. Он заставил себя замолчать, явно пытаясь успокоиться, и сказал уже медленнее, как будто с трудом вспоминая слова: — Передай это Мариз. Она должна помешать им.

Алек тряхнул головой, пытаясь выбросить из неё это «она должна». Не «Алек», не «они», а только Мариз. Как будто после всего только ей Роберт безоговорочно доверял, может… может, даже и любил. 

— Если ты знал, что Валентин собирается сбежать, почему ты никому не сказал?

— Я сказал! Я доложил это Малахи, но он меня не услышал. А ты меня слышишь, Алек? Алек! Ты должен мне поверить, если ты хороший нефилим, если тебе важно, что думают о твоей семье, ты…

Хороший нефилим?

Не соображая, Алек начал пятиться. Роберт ещё продолжал, как заведённый, говорить, уже не прося — требуя, и это обожгло Алека, вывернуло наизнанку, как и тогда, во время проклятой церемонии. У лестницы он развернулся и бросился наверх, перепрыгивая через две, а то и три ступеньки. Лишь у самого выхода на верхний ярус, Алек, бежавший так, словно за ним гнались полчища демонов, остановился и привалился к стене. Вспышка гнева утихла так же быстро, как и началась, но она прошла не бесследно: лёгкие ещё жгло от частого дыхания, и Алек озирался вокруг взбудораженным диким зверем, который чуял опасность, но не видел ни её, ни возможности спастись.

Во имя Ангела, что он только что сделал? Пусть Алек узнал достаточно для своего замысла, но, возможно, Роберт мог бы рассказать ещё больше, если бы Алек не убежал так поспешно.

Он задержал дыхание, потом выдохнул, снова набрал воздуха в грудь, так что даже кожаная куртка затрещала, а в глотке заболело тупой болью. Нельзя было реагировать настолько бурно. Роберт эмоционально раздавлен, он вполне мог не осознавать, не вкладывать в те слова тот смысл, какой услышал в них Алек.

Но вернуться было уже никак, и Алек медленно побрёл туда, где ждал Магнус. Ему позарез требовалось успокоиться и разложить в голове по полочкам всю полученную информацию.

— Ты ему веришь? — выпалил Джейс, едва Алек окончил рассказ.

Их собрание представляло собой мрачный и тесный кружок, прятавшийся в тени в паре домов от коттеджа, где держали Мариз, Макса и Изабель. Вернувшиеся из рейда без новостей, а потому заведённые Джейс и Клэри слушали его с одинаково серьёзными и сердитыми лицами. Они так похоже скрестили руки на груди, что впору было усомниться в словах Валентина, что они не брат и сестра. Лидия, которой после её молчаливого позволения Алеку пробраться в темницу Гарда и так было нечего терять, всё же пыталась сохранять видимость верности Клэйву, но Алек видел, что это было уже далеко не так. Магнус…

— В том-то и дело, что, кроме этих слов, у меня нет никаких доказательств. А слова это только слова. Если бы мы могли найти хотя бы этого Джонатана-Себастьяна…

— У нас нет столько времени, дорогой, — Магнус мягко коснулся его руки, и у Алека всё перехватило внутри от этого простого, невинного жеста.

— Да, я знаю. И мне не даёт покоя, как именно Роберт это говорил. Он выглядел как одержимый и то ли на ходу придумывал, то ли вспоминал. Будь его слова правдивы, он должен был самое главное: про Меч душ и Джонатана — сказать мне сразу.

— Бред какой-то, — резюмировал Джейс и, громко фыркнув, заложил руки за голову. — Роберт — сволочь, конечно, та ещё, но чтобы он действительно пошёл на сговор с Валентином?

— Людям свойственно меняться, Джейс Эрондейл, — тихо заметил Магнус, и Алек вздрогнул, словно услышав в его словах себя.

— Окей, Магнус, вот только я несколько часов провёл в дозоре, заглядывал почти под каждый камешек и кустик и не настроен сейчас ни на философствование, ни на шутки. Валентин до сих пор где-то здесь и…

— Алек, так ты ему веришь? — внезапно громко спросила Клэри, и Джейс удивлённо замолчал. Под её пристальным взглядом у Алека холодок побежал по спине, а в груди заметалась раненой птицей паника. — Ты ведь не ответил на вопрос Джейса. Тут же главное не в доказательствах и логике, а в вере.

Угрюмо посмотрев на неё, Алек прекрасно понял, что именно она хотела донести. Вопрос действительно был в вере. От того, признает ли Алек невиновность Роберта, зависело и то, как он отнесётся к словам о Мече душ, Джонатане и возможной причастности Консула. Но на деле всё лежало намного глубже. Алек просто не мог сказать ни да, ни нет, слишком уж он запутался и в себе, и в своих чувствах к отцу.

Когда его молчание стало совсем подозрительным, Джейс не выдержал:

— Как по мне, если есть хоть малейший шанс, что Малахи замешан, надо его брать.

— Поосторожнее с такими призывами, — заметила Лидия, — ты только что предложил нам всем пойти против Консула. Снова в тюрьму Города костей захотелось?

— Нет, всего лишь на тот свет не хочу раньше времени, — огрызнулся тот. — Вы вообще догоняете ситуацию, нет? Малахи в сговоре с Валентином, а сынок Валентина передал ему Меч душ, о чём это говорит? О том, что нас всех вот-вот ждёт глобальная задница, пока мы просто стоим и бала-бала разводим. Если честно, я вообще удивлён, что она до сих пор не случилась.

Порадовавшись тому, что всё внимание переключилось на Джейса, Алек с облегчением выдохнул и тут поймал на себе взгляд Магнуса. Не изучающий, не испытующий, не выжидательный — просто взгляд, от которого стало ещё более не по себе.

— Не хотелось этого признавать, но в словах нашей блондинки — пардон, Лидия — есть смысл, — медленно, как ни в чём ни бывало, проговорил Магнус.

— Теперь уже вы вдвоём с ума сошли? Сейчас не время устраивать поиски пятой колонны, так к любому можно прикопаться. Мы должны искать Валентина, а не тратить время попусту.

К бурному диалогу присоединилась Клэри, только Магнус, закатив глаза от их идиотизма, держался поодаль. Верно, разрубить этот гордиев узел мог только Алек, но для этого нужно было определиться в своём отношении к Роберту, а он не мог. Сколько угодно можно было стараться сосредоточиться, закрывать глаза и затыкать уши, однако это решение Алек не мог принять. Может, потому что морально не имел права судить его. Может, потому что всё-таки боялся обнаружить его предателем. Может…

— Александр, тебе не следует отключаться от всего этого. — Магнус не стал подходить близко: остановился в шаге, глянул, прищурившись, и Алека пробрало дрожью. Отвернувшись, он коротко кивнул. — Ты говорил с Робертом, так что ты единственный из нас, кто может сказать, солгал он или нет. Я понимаю, что ты взволнован, что на тебе такая ответственность, только никто другой ничего не изменит здесь.

— Магнус, а что ты сам думаешь?

Тот ответил настолько быстро, что не оставалось никаких сомнений: для себя Магнус всё определил довольно давно.

— Я не считаю, что он решился поставить на карту возвращение в Идрис ради спасения Валентина. А учитывая ваши сложные отношения в последнее время, его поведение в тюрьме вполне объяснимо. Так что я скорее верю, чем нет, но моё мнение не должно тебя сбивать.

А может, Алеку как раз и нужно было это чужое мнение, чтобы определиться в своём. Никогда ещё ему не было так страшно и так сложно принять какую-то конкретную сторону, и потому настолько велик был соблазн просто примкнуть к чьей-нибудь позиции и всё, избавить себя от выбора и сомнений, от чувства вины потом, если принятое решение окажется всё-таки неправильным.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Алек заставил себя выпрямиться и поднял голову, перестав изучать взглядом мятую, пожухлую траву и камни. Магнус прав, никто кроме него не примет сейчас решение. Целый день уже прошёл с момента исчезновения Валентина, никто и понятия не имел, сколько он успел натворить со своими помощниками и какие последствия их ждут. Слова Джейса о приближающейся глобальной заднице показались весьма пророческими. Да и Аликанте ввечеру, очень близком уж к ночи, притих, несмотря на множество вооружённых поисковых отрядов, как-то зловеще.

Затишье перед бурей.

В начавшем уже чернеть ночном небе одна за одной вспыхивали звёзды, привычно возвышались демонические башни. Было почему-то темнее обычного, и, что уж действительно было странно, сильно пахло серой. Алек ещё успел подумать, что обычно такая вонь стоит, если где-то рядом находится демон, да не один, когда за спиной внезапно раздалось громкое и яростное рычание, а затем вскрик Клэри.

Развернувшись, он сорвал с плеча лук и уже приложил стрелу к тетиве, но демона — огромного, уродливого, чья бурая шкура, похожая на россыпь камней, была усеяна острыми шипами — ударом клинка уложил Джейс.

— Какого хрена это только что было? — пнув безжизненную тушу, от которой немедленно начало распространяться ещё большее зловоние, воскликнул он, и Алек выпустил стрелу быстрее, чем понял, что возникший за Джейсом безобразный чёрный силуэт — ещё один демон.

Изрыгнув какую-то вонючую жидкость, от которой с шипением начала испаряться трава, монстр рухнул как подкошенный. Джейс едва успел с ругательствами отскочить в сторону. Выдохнув, Алек неверяще опустил лук. Клэри и Лидия, тоже выхватившие оружие, переглянулись в немом шоке; последняя, едва сдерживая брезгливость, острием меча несколько раз ткнула ближайшего к ней демона, но тот уже испустил дух.

Алек не мог поверить своим глаза. Демоны здесь, в Аликанте. Откуда?

— Как они сюда попали? — первой очнулась от ступора Клэри и тут же начала закидывать всех вопросами. — Вы ведь говорили, Аликанте защищён от вторжения демонов. Откуда они тогда взялись?

— Их не должно быть здесь, — ответил Алек не своим от напряжения голосом. Где-то вдалеке пронёсся истошный вопль, следом ещё один и ещё, оборвавшийся так резко, как если бы кричавшему закрыли рот… или перегрызли горло. — Демонические башни надёжно защищают город, и…

— Александр, — отрывисто позвал Магнус, и Алек, обернувшись, поразился тому, как он выглядел. В ночной темноте его золотые кошачьи глаза горели особенно ярко и угрожающе, и это невольно заставило Алека вспомнить, что в нём тоже кровь демона, и одного из сильнейших. — Башни. Посмотри на них.

Повинуясь, Алек поднял голову, вглядываясь в ночь, и внезапно понял, что было не так. Знаменитые Адамасовые башни были темны и не отражали больше ни света звезд, ни уличных фонарей. Они потухли.

— Барьер пал, — сказал кто-то — Алек не узнал кто.

А потом началось подлинное безумие.


	8. Chapter 8

Демоны наводнили город с ужасающей быстротой, как будто врата Ада разверзлись аккурат над Аликанте. Отовсюду были слышны крики и вопли, рычание и вой, а иногда — леденящий душу смех. Чтобы попасть в дом к матери, требовалось преодолеть несколько десятков ярдов, но путь Алеку преградили сразу три демона, которых он прикончил с искажённым от гнева лицом.

Тела двух нефилимов, охранявших особняк, лежали на крыльце. Одному из них практически откусили голову, она с вытаращенными глазами болталась на шее на клочке кожи; у другого из спины вырвали целый шмат мяса, он валялся ничком на ступеньках, и вся его одежда и камни под ним почернели и влажно блестели от крови. Алеку хватило одного взгляда, чтобы ужас и паника обрушились на него и едва не уничтожили. Взлетев по лестнице, он вломился в дом, наверное, едва ли не за долю секунды, и столкнулся в коридоре с матерью. Сосредоточенная и собранная, она полыхала глазами с видом готового в любой момент кинуться в бой сумеречного охотника, хотя всё её оружие составлял ангельский кинжал, который она всегда прятала за голенище сапога. Задыхаясь, ещё не веря, Алек схватил её и крепко прижал к себе. Ангел, на какой-то момент он уж было подумал…

— Алек, что происходит? — спросила она срывающимся голосом, и Алек с тяжёлым вздохом сказал о барьере. Удар мама приняла с честью, на её лице ничего не отразилось, но в глазах — Мариз всё же не смогла окончательно сдержать эмоции — вспыхнул страх, и Алек понимал почему. Она безоружная в доме, который далеко от оружейной Гарда, а здесь донельзя любопытный Макс, который после своей первой руны возомнил себя воином. — Этого я и боялась. Мне нужно твоё стило.

Протянув его, Алек занял оборону на крыльце, сбивая стрелами демонов, оказывавшихся в поле зрения. Их было слишком много, так что вскоре стало ясно: не прекрати он стрелять, у него не хватит стрел, чтобы добраться до Гарда, но и не убивать демонов Алек не мог — они преследовали людей. Выволакивали из домов женщин, стариков, детей — всех, кто был слаб или не готов защищаться — раздирали в клочья, рвали глотки, и в свете городских фонарей кровь, оторванные конечности, плоть казались чем-то нереальным, просто бутафорией. Алек понимал, что сознание так пыталось защитить его от творившегося здесь ужаса, и шумно, глубоко втягивал в себя воздух ртом, как рыба. Вокруг стояла такая плотная взвесь из серы, крови и вони, что дышать носом было просто невозможно.

Валентин сволочь. Натравил демонов на собственный же дом. Сейчас Алека совсем не интересовало, как так вышло, его пугало, что будет дальше. Многие поисковые отряды, к которым присоединились ещё вызванные из Нью-Йорка оборотни и вампиры, к вечеру покинули Аликанте, ища Валентина уже за пределами города; им потребуется время узнать о катастрофе и вернуться в столицу. А до тех пор жителей смогут защитить лишь единицы, которые ещё в состоянии держать в руках оружие, и Алек с остальными были в их числе. Это будет бойня, беспощадная бойня. Века жизни под защитой Демонических башен приучили нефилимов к тому, что Аликанте — самое безопасное место в мире, здесь в принципе держат мало оружия… Осознав, какой ужас их ждал впереди, Алек едва не промахнулся, но всё же прикончил очередного демона, вывалившегося из соседнего дома. Ощерив окровавленную пасть, он завизжал, и Алек всадил стрелу ему прямо в горло; вонючая чёрная кровь хлынула потоками.

— Возвращайтесь в Гард. Туда будут стекаться все уцелевшие, соберите, кого сможете, чтобы дать отпор, — Мариз сунула ему стило во внутренний карман куртки. — Я останусь: здесь тоже есть много тех, кого нужно защищать.

— Мам, ты с ума сошла! — из комнат бешеной фурией вылетела Изабель. — Нам всем нужно в Гард! Только эта крепость выдержит.

— Да, давайте уже двигать отсюда! — рявкнул с крыльца подбежавший Джейс. — Магнус с девчонками долго не удержат эту орду демонов!

— Уймитесь! — оборвала их мать. — Вы направляйтесь к Гарду, соберите там как можно больше выживших и обороняйтесь, пока не придут вооружённые отряды. Хотя на них шансов мало, скорее, нам помогут нижнемирцы, но всё равно, против таких орд демонов долго не продержаться.

— Что мы можем сделать? — мрачно спросил Джейс, рубанув с плеча подкравшуюся к нему тварь. У твари было восемь лап, и она жалко дрыгнула ими, корчась в агонии. — Есть ли какой-то способ их остановить?

— Никакого, кроме как перебить их всех, — Алек пристально посмотрел на мать, соображая, не станет ли её желание остаться извращённой формой самоубийства. Но объективно он всё понимал.

— В этом доме есть подземное убежище, — произнесла Мариз, когда Изабель снова начала возражать. — Я соберу всех, кто остался жив, и спрячу их здесь. Нас будет слишком много, чтобы мы дошли до Гарда, и оружия почти нет. Можно будет подобрать его по пути, но пока это случится, нас всех перебьют. Моё предложение — единственный разумный выход, Алек, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь это.

Изабель кинула на него яростный, пылающий взгляд, ясно говоривший, что, если бы мать не преграждала путь, она вцепилась бы в Алека и заткнула ему рот.

— Да, — ответил он, и та одобрительно кивнула.

— Искать, кто и как это сделал, будете позже, — повысила она голос, показывая, что не потерпит больше споров. — Сейчас ваша единственная задача — выжить и спасти как можно больше людей. Если Ангел позволит нам — продержимся до рассвета. Эти твари ненавидят солнечный свет, тогда их натиск спадёт. А теперь вам пора, бегите скорее.

Если её мотивирующая речь и должна была их подбодрить, то эффект получился обратный. Ночь только началась, и часы до рассвета покажутся им вечностью, и нет никакой уверенности, что к утру демонов станет меньше. Если их привёл Валентин, то демонической армии у него достаточно, чтобы превратить Аликанте в кладбище.

— Кто-то всё равно должен остаться, — решительно произнёс Джейс. Было видно, что ему, как и Алеку, трудно смириться с мыслью, что придётся оставить Мариз и Макса здесь.

— Пусть остаётся Клэри или Лидия, — предложил он, хотя по правде Алек предпочёл бы, чтобы все три девушки остались. Опыт и умения Изабель и Лидии очень пригодились бы Мариз, и Клэри была бы с ними в большей безопасности.

— Лидия, — немедленно отозвался Джейс, и Алек покачал головой. Можно было и не спрашивать.

Из-за угла дома сверкнула яркая синяя вспышка, настолько яркая, что Алека на мгновение ослепило, глаза резануло острой болью. Рядом зачертыхался тоже не успевший отвернуться Джейс.

— Вы наговорились? — в ореоле боевой магии Магнус был абсолютно неузнаваем. С его ладоней то и дело срывались огненные шары или шары из молний, а из-за постоянно пробегавшего вокруг него какого-то подобия электрического поля, видимо, защитного заклинания, он сам казался состоящим сплошь из молний и магии. Алека на короткий миг охватила безумная радость, что с ним всё в порядке, но она быстро угасла. Магнус не всесилен. Ему не уцелеть здесь в одиночку. — Чем больше мы тянем, тем сложнее будет пробиться к Гарду.

— Идите, — властно сказала им Мариз, пропуская вперёд Изабель, и вдруг быстро привлекла Алека в неловкие объятия. — Ты должен позаботиться о них. Изабель вся на эмоциях, Джейса захватит битва, а у Клэри очень мало опыта. Даже твой маг уязвим. Сохрани им жизни. Вместе вы сможете выжить и разобраться во всём, что происходит. А теперь иди.

Ему следовало уйти не оборачиваясь, потому что они шли на битву, с которой вполне — и вероятнее всего — могли не вернуться, а у тех, кто оставался в убежище, шансов выжить было в разы больше. Но Алек всё-таки обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как мама с ожесточившимся, покрытым брызгами крови лицом рубила двух демонов-сороконожек, пока Лидия подгоняла к дому двух старух и женщину, прижимавшую к груди младенца. От немыслимости и ужаса всего происходящего он, взяв вместо лука клинок, так яростно обрушился на первого же попытавшегося напасть на них демона, что разрубил ему голову одним ударом.

Они выживут. Доберутся до Гарда, объединятся с остальными охотниками и дадут отпор Валентину.

Иного не дано.

Картина опустошения, которую они видели на окраине, стала ещё более бесчеловечной, когда они ступили на улицу, что вела к Гарду. Армия демонов прошла здесь будто цунами, и Алек судорожно стискивал челюсти всякий раз, когда натыкался на неподвижное искалеченное тело. Были тела, у которых не хватало рук, у которых не хватало ног, у некоторых — головы или и вовсе половины туловища. Бледная Клэри шла медленно, с её лица не сходил смертельный ужас, и Джейс вынужден был постоянно держаться рядом, чтобы на неё не кинулся демон: она просто не смогла бы отбиться. Живые нефилимы тоже попадались, но их было так мало, что всякий раз Алек думал: и это все, больше никого не осталось?

— Давайте к Гарду, быстрее! — кричал им Джейс, и люди, торопясь, убегали вперёд.

Их отряд и без того был крошечный, а из-за отстававшей Клэри приходилось ещё больше дробить силы, и Алек вынужденно, как ни хотелось поскорей добраться до Гарда, задерживался, прикрывая остальных своими стрелами. Когда они закончились, пришлось пустить в ход меч, и очень быстро его рукоять стала отвратительно липкой от крови, так что пальцы скользили, пока Алек вонзал клинок в очередного демона. А им всё не было конца. Почуяв свежую ангельскую кровь, они, уже уничтожившие в округе всё живое, буквально падали с неба. Кого-то ещё на подходе магией уничтожал Магнус, с остервенением и совершенно непроницаемым лицом, так что Алеку самому страшно было приближаться к нему. Но управиться со всеми в одиночку Магнус не мог, и тогда Алек или Джейс пускали в ход своё оружие. Двигаться всё равно получалось медленно, потому что они ввязывались в бой едва ли не у каждого дома. Казалось, улицы Аликанте бесконечны, будто это какой-то заколдованный лабиринт, полный насилия, крови и смертей, жестокости и боли, который отпечатался в душе, сознании и сердце, похоже, навсегда. Даже если они выживут, это невозможно будет забыть: и кровь, и крики, и беспросветное отчаяние, когда Аликанте стал даже не местом битвы, а скотобойней…

— Гард, — остановившись на мгновение, выдохнул Джейс, и Алек, оттолкнув от себя очередную демоническую тушу, выпрямился, потирая уставшее, уже до боли ноющее плечо (даже руна выносливости не помогала), с надеждой посмотрел на появившееся из ночи здание цитадели. В окнах-бойницах ярко пылал свет, но это было единственное хорошее, что Алек увидел там.

Гард, пока ещё неприступный для демонов, походил на нагруженный людьми плот, вокруг которого сновали акулы. Не было никакого шанса для находившихся внутри выбраться, потому что кое-где мощные стены крепости были сплошь покрыты живым щитом — Алек не сразу осознал, что это демоны, настолько плотно они облепили камни, пытаясь попасть внутрь. В свете луны и звёзд, отвратительно красивых и больше подходивших для романтического вечера, это месиво казалось кашей со множеством конечностей или на клубок копошащихся червей. А вокруг было множество тел.

Сообразив, что всё это время, встречая выживших, они отправляли их сюда, возможно, на верную гибель, Алек заледенел.

Как же они сами проберутся внутрь?

— В сторону, скорее!

Джейс оттолкнул Изабель и Клэри, сделав Алеку жест прикрыть их, и вовремя. В конце улицы, откуда они пришли, возник силуэт громадной уродливой твари, и даже с такого расстояния ощущалось её смрадное дыхание; от него фонари — те, что ещё уцелели, — вдруг вспыхнули факелами.

Алек мгновенно прицелился в монстра последней стрелой, прибережённой как раз для такого случая. Издав громкий рёв, демон понёсся на них гигантскими скачками, его огромная голова со множеством мелких глазок слегка качалась из стороны в сторону, но всё же представляла собой вполне неплохую мишень. Алек попадал в движущиеся цели и меньшего размера, а сейчас и вовсе не имел права промахнуться: за ним были ещё четверо, — но сердце понеслось вскачь, и шум собственной крови в ушах мешал сделать точный выстрел.

— Алек, давай! — отчаянно прокричала Изабель в тот самый миг, когда он выпустил стрелу, и пальцы чуть дрогнули от неожиданности. Этого хватило, чтобы стрела изменила направление и вместо глаза вонзилась демону в переносицу.

Раздавшийся следом рык ярости и боли оглушил его. Демон остановился, однако лишь на несколько секунд: чтобы наклонить голову и открыть пасть, в которой уже начало зарождаться мутное тёмно-зелёное облако: какой-то ядовитый пар или что-то вроде. От него даже бежать было бессмысленно: стены Гарда от такого не защитят. Монстр с силой выдохнул, и в тот же момент, когда ядовитое облако долетело до первого фонарного столба, раздался звучный хлопок, и уже не облако яда, а огромный огненный шар, поджигая всё на своём пути, понёсся к Гарду, к ним всем и Алеку, который не мог даже заставить себя пошевелиться.

Откуда-то перед ним возникла ярко-синяя, с вкраплениями золотого, полупрозрачная стена — Алек с ужасом разглядел оказавшийся перед ним силуэт Магнуса, — и огненная волна, с гулом налетев на препятствие, взорвалась. От оглушительного грохота содрогнулась земля, Алека будто ударило под колени, и он едва устоял на ногах. Кажется, кто-то заорал, где-то посыпалось каменное крошево, а Магнуса взрывной волной отбросило назад; Алек сам не понял, как успел подхватить его, но отшвырнуло их уже вместе. Затем настала жуткая, пустая тишина, только в левом ухе Алека что-то пронзительно и тонко сипело. Он судорожно сжимал Магнуса, рвано дышавшего, но живого. От вздыбленных волос пахло дымом и серой, вся одежда была в пепле, но, несомненно, Магнус был цел и невредим, и Алек обнял его ещё крепче.

— Прости, сладкий, — прошептал тот, — не рассчитал немного.

— Алек, Магнус, чёрт возьми, давайте быстрее! — в голосе Джейса зазвучали панические нотки, и это подстегнуло Алека действовать. Рывком поднявшись, он подхватил Магнуса подмышки и потащил его практически на себе к тяжёлым дверям Гарда. В них уже руками и ногами колотил Джейс. — Эй, пустите нас! Нас тут пятеро, пустите!

Атака того демона и взрыв, который устроил Магнус, оказались им на руку: часть тварей, облепивших ворота, сожгло, а остальные отлетели на время, спасаясь, но уже кружили над Гардом, намереваясь вернуться. Высоченные двери из столетнего дуба, окованные железом с вкраплениями адамаса, выдержали натиск демонов и, конечно, ударам Джейса не поддавались. Осторожно перехватив Магнуса поудобнее, Алек бегло осмотрелся в поисках какой-нибудь лазейки и решительно двинулся к едва заметной дверце, в самом углу, в тени.

— Эй! — рявкнул он, врезав по ней кулаком. — Вы слышите? Впустите нас!

— Это бесполезно, — простонала Клэри, от усталости и безысходности прижавшаяся лбом к двери. — Они нас не пустят. 

С резким звуком на дверце отъехала в сторону дощечка, как раз на уровне глаз, мелькнула грязно-белая повязка, и дверца открылась. С замиранием сердца Алек уставился на Элдетри: лицо того было сплошь залито запекшейся кровью из нескольких глубоких порезов, наискось пересекавших его лицо и изуродовавших нос. Они скрывались и под повязкой, и потому, как Элдетри прищуривал правый глаз, Алек понял, что левого у него, скорее всего, уже не было.

— Быстрее, — одними губами произнёс он, но больше приказывать не пришлось: они один за другим просочились внутрь, Алек помог зайти прихрамывавшему Магнусу и втиснулся последним.

Дверь со скрипом закрылась за ними, отсекая полный демонов и смертей мир прочными каменными стенами, и Алек испустил дрожащий вздох. На какой-то миг он даже почувствовал себя в безопасности, счастливо прижал к себе Магнуса ещё крепче, в надежде, что всё закончилось, но Элдетри сумрачно посмотрел на них, проходя мимо, и Алек понял: до финала ещё далеко. Всё только начинается. 

— Идёмте, — бросил тот, остановившись в конце коридора, — все, кто ещё могут сражаться, должны быть в главном зале. Консул собирает всех, чтобы организовать сопротивление.

— Сопротивление? Вы серьёзно? — простонал Магнус в руках Алека и попробовал выпрямиться. — Не хотел этого признавать, но, господа нефилимы, мы только что залезли в бутылку и закупорили за собой горлышко.

— Я не против посидеть в бутылке некоторое время, — пробормотала Клэри, зябко передёрнув плечами, и побрела следом за Элдетри. За ней, убрав меч, двинулись Джейс и Изабель, продолжавшая зачем-то сжимать в руке кинжал.

— Ты в порядке? — только сейчас, отмерев, Алек попытался ощупать Магнуса, понять, действительно ли он не ранен или в панике боя ему это показалось. В неровном пламени свечей из коридора было видно только, что его пиджак весь в прорехах, из которых просвечивали или рубашка, или голое тело; подводка и макияж размазались по лицу угольно-чёрными пятнами и волосы по-прежнему стояли торчком после недавнего взрыва. Кажется, брови даже слегка подпалились… — Магнус, о Ангел, как ты меня напугал!

— А уж как ты меня, — отдышавшись, парировал тот и обвинительно сверкнул глазами. У Алека отлегло от сердца. Он в норме, Магнус в норме. — Не очень-то приятно было видеть, как ты стоишь перед несущимся на тебя монстром и даже не пытаешься спастись!

— Прости. В тот момент я подумал, что не могу бежать, потому что за моей спиной были вы. Я не мог позволить, чтобы он вас убил.

— Вот и я не мог позволить, чтобы он убил тебя, — покачав головой, Магнус приблизился, и Алек, не выдержав, рванул его на себя, впился в истерзанные сухие губы требовательным и долгожданным поцелуем. От Магнуса пахло дымом и серой, он был весь как будто составлен из них, и Алек отчётливо ощущал на своём языке металлический привкус крови. Почувствовав, как крепко, почти отчаянно, Магнус стиснул его в ответ, Алек, задыхаясь, проделал то же самое, кажется, едва не сломав рёбра. Они живы, до сих пор живы… но откуда-то вдруг появилась страшная уверенность, что это всё, максимум, которого они смогли достичь. — Никогда больше так не делай, Александр. Не умирай на моих глазах, — у него задрожали губы, в уголках глаз блеснули слёзы, и он вновь притянул Алека в поцелуй, даже не скрывая отчаянной горячечности. — Вообще не умирай, слышишь?!

Алек слышал. Но дать такого обещания не мог.

Как сумеречному охотнику, ему нужно было присоединиться к остальным в главном зале и делать то, что велит Консул. Даже если это означало пойти на верную смерть ради призрачного шанса спасти хоть кого-то. Но если Магнус сможет выбраться и забрать Мэдзи в безопасное место… Алек уже будет счастлив. Ради этого он готов был рискнуть, и, судя по печальному взгляду Магнуса, тот это понял.

Того, что ожидало их в главном зале, Алек не мог представить себе даже в кошмарном сне. Не в таких масштабах. Коридор, сам зал — всё это превратилось в лазарет, полный раненых и немощных. Запах крови стоял в воздухе настолько плотный, что казалось, перед глазами — плотная алая взвесь; Иратце, видимо, не справлялась с такими ранами и их обилием. Оставалось только молчать и терпеть, когда Алек видел матерей, детей, видел матерей без детей и раненых детей без родителей. Пугало не то, что вокруг не было мужчин, они были, но очень мало; страшнее то, что Алек понял — вокруг почти не оказалось здоровых нефилимов, способных держать в руках оружие

Остановившись у одной из колонн, Алек поискал глазами знакомые лица среди толпы. Он нашёл Джию Пенхаллоу, но не видел её дочь, Алину, не видел Блэкторнов и Хайлендеров, никого из них. Поисковые отряды, если и попытались вернуться в город, то наверняка не выжили, столкнувшись с демонами. Вампиры и оборотни… они не будут так рисковать и наверняка скоро уйдут, если уже не ушли. Неоткуда ждать помощи: в Институты вряд ли успели сообщить о нападении, а теперь это и подавно не получится. Пока они узнают о трагедии, здесь всё уже может быть кончено.

— Ужасно. Напоминает мне один день много лет назад, — пробормотал бледный Магнус, тщательно стараясь дышать ртом. — Тогда… не здесь, но тоже была бойня. И кровь. И много павших. Не верится, что история повторяется, и мы в ней — на главных ролях.

Алек покачал головой. Он понял, что Магнус имел в виду: первое восстание Круга, когда Валентин с приспешниками напал на нижнемирцев прямо во время подписания мирного договора. Теперь же всё гораздо хуже. Сколько ни видел глаз — ни одного готового сражаться нефилима. После нескольких минут изучения этой разношёрстной толпы (а люди сбегались к Гарду кто в чём был), Алек всё же обнаружил нескольких мужчин, которые вроде могли держать в руках оружие, но в их глазах не было ничего, кроме смертного ужаса. Заставить их сдвинуться с места мог только страх за собственную жизнь, и это только всё ухудшало. В таком тесном, замкнутом пространстве самое плохое, что могло случиться, — паника.

— Не верится, что здесь столько людей, а в конечном итоге сражаться сможем только мы.

— Увы, Александр, безопасность — это привилегия тех, кто прожил тут всю жизнь. Они так привыкли жить под защитой Идриса и демонических башен Аликанте, что само падение барьера уже сломило их. С такой толпой… можно делать всё, что угодно.

— Валентин уже сделал: превратил их в приманку, в пушечное мясо, — с ненавистью произнёс Алек, осознавая, что ни за что, ни при каких условиях не станет просто так сидеть сложа руки и ждать своей участи. В городе ещё могли быть выжившие. Поисковые отряды могли ещё просто не успеть вернуться в Аликанте. В конце концов там, на окраине, остались мама, Макс и Лидия! Алек спас остальных, привёл живыми к Гарду, он должен спасти и свою семью: маму, брата и… — Подожди меня здесь, я сейчас.

Он рванулся в сторону лестницы на тюремный ярус, единственного клочка пространства в этом зале, переполненном болью и страданиями. Нужно было что-то делать, собирать силы, чтобы сражаться, и Роберт должен был помочь им. Алек сомневался в его словах тогда, но после всего произошедшего — нет, нисколько, и Роберту следовало знать об этом.

— Алек? — увидев его, едва ли не кубарем скатившегося по лестнице, Роберт подскочил к решётке и вцепился в неё в неосознанном желании выдрать из стены. — Алек, что там происходит? Я слышал крики и плач.

— Прости, что не поверил сразу, — коротко бросил он, нанося на замок отпирающую руну. — Валентин как-то снял защитный барьер башен, и его демоническая армия атаковала город. Нам нужны все, кто может сражаться.

Роберт выслушал его в немом изумлении.

— Где… где Мариз?

— Мама с Максом остались в городе, за ними нужно вернуться, но сейчас слишком мало нефилимов, готовых дать отпор… — Алек осёкся. Роберт, хоть дверь его темницы и была открыта, совсем не торопился выходить; его лицо покрылось потом, глаза забегали по сторонам. — Постой. Не говори мне, что ты тоже не…

— Это не мой бой, Алек, — с трудом проговорил тот, отведя взгляд, и Алек, не веря, часто-часто задышал, справляясь с накатившими возмущением и злостью. — Я не присоединюсь к вашей битве.

— Но как… Как ты вообще можешь такое говорить? — взревел он, и Роберт дёрнулся, как от удара. — Мариз — твоя жена, Макс — твой сын, ты не можешь просто бросить их! А Аликанте? Ты ведь так стремился сюда — и что, просто будешь сидеть и смотреть, как Валентин уничтожает город?

Но Роберт так зажимался, так неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, что Алека осенило невероятной догадкой. Как же он сразу не увидел, что тот просто струсил? Здесь Роберт был под надёжной защитой стен Гарда, и плевать ему было, что с остальными, кто не успел сюда добраться.

Вот теперь всё стало понятнее некуда. Роберт не только стремился домой, в Идрис — он стремился к безопасности. Пусть как главе Института ему не нужно было часто выходить на миссии, но всё-таки требование личного участия в охотах никто не отменял. Сейчас же он сделал самое гнусное, что только мог совершить человек: бросил на практически верную смерть жену и сына.

— Ты чудовище.

— Алек, прошу, пойми.

— Нет, — отчеканил Алек, раскаляясь, и с силой врезал кулаком по каменной кладке. — Никогда не пойму. Пусть лучше я умру, но я умру, защищая своих близких. А ты живи. Вот только… чем хороша такая жизнь, отец? — упавшим голосом закончил он, понимая, что сам не сможет дать ответа на свой вопрос.

Это вдруг оказалось так просто и так правильно. Алек же был уверен, что пошёл по стопам отца, тоже начал темнить и предавать, но вот он — знак, что они всё ещё разные. И никогда уже не станут одинаковыми.

— Неужели тебя не мучает совесть за то, что ты обрекаешь их на гибель? Как можно жить с таким грузом?

Мрачно, исподлобья глянув на него, Роберт отвернулся, напоследок как-то безумно блеснув глазами, и Алек, с трудом сглотнув, кивнул, принимая это за ответ. Видимо, можно. Ему этого никогда не понять.

— Алек!

Снаружи раздался топот: по лестнице, промахиваясь периодически мимо ступенек, бежала Изабель.

— Алек, скорее, нужно идти!

— Что случилось? — он едва успел схватить взволнованную сестру за плечи. Судя по ошалелому виду Изабель, наверху творилось нечто ужасное: — Что? Демоны прорвались?

— Нет. Там Малахи. Он задумал использовать Меч душ!


	9. Chapter 9

Не дожидаясь, пока она договорит, Алек рванул вверх по лестнице. Малахи совсем с ума сошёл? Меч душ уничтожит всех нижнемирцев, кто сейчас в Аликанте, а среди них могут быть и стая Люциана, и вампиры Рафаэля, и… и он точно убьёт Магнуса. Шок от осознания погнал его вперёд с невероятной силой, так что на верхний этаж Алек вылетел, едва не врезавшись в стену.

— В этот трудный час мы должны обратить свои взоры к Ангелу, к тому, что он дал нам. Наша ангельская кровь сама по себе не защитит нас от нападения, но другой дар Разиэля очистит землю от скверны демонов!

Малахи вещал вдохновенно и в такой леденящей, благоговейной тишине, что у Алека по спине побежали мурашки. Для своей речи Консул поднялся на трибуну, чтобы его всем хорошо было видно, и люди смотрели на него с надеждой и напряжённым ожиданием. И в своих руках он действительно держал Меч душ. Откуда у него Орудие Смерти? Если только слова Роберта правда, и Малахи в сговоре с Валентином…

— Вот он, Меч душ, смотрите на него внимательно! Валентин Моргенштерн в Институте Нью-Йорка показал всем его сокрушительную силу. Пришла пора нам прибегнуть к этому средству, раз иного не остаётся. Кровь Ангела пробудит Меч душ, и кара обрушится на всех демонов, что заняли наш город.

Со всей ясностью, со всем ужасом Алек осознал, что вот-вот произойдёт. Малахи не просто активирует Меч душ с помощью Джейса или Клэри; он под самым благовидным и правильным предлогом уничтожит всех нижнемирцев в пределах Аликанте, а то и всего Идриса. Догадки защёлкали в его голове, сменяясь одна другой с пугающей скоростью. Чтобы остановить нашествие демонов, Малахи отправится туда, откуда влияние Меча распространится по всей стране. Люди потом будут поклоняться ему как спасителю, не понимая, что идеализировали преступника, настоящего убийцу и пособника Валентина.

Едва Малахи высоко поднял Меч над головой, чтобы люди прониклись священным трепетом момента, как Алек уже представил себе, как всё будет: представил себя шатающимся среди распростёртых тел, выискивая среди них то, что принадлежало Магнусу. Он закрыл рот рукой, подавляя возглас ужаса, и поискал глазами остальных. Клэри и Джейсу нужно прятаться, пока не поздно, и они, похоже, именно так и поступили. Алек натолкнулся взглядом лишь на бледного-бледного Магнуса.

Они ведь всё-таки в крепости. Тут невозможно прятаться вечно.

— Валентин планировал вновь использовать его в своих целях, очернить, как он проделал это с Чашей смерти, — голос Малахи сделался громче, жёстче. Он явно шёл к пафосному и убедительному финалу своей речи, после которого все находившиеся в зале безоговорочно кинулись бы выполнять приказы. Алек должен был что-то придумать, как-то остановить его. — Но мы не позволили ему. Мы нашли Меч душ у его пособника, Роберта Лайтвуда…

— Что? — полузадушенно воскликнула рядом с Алеком Изабель, о присутствии которой он уже успел позабыть. — Отец не мог.

— Конечно не мог. Малахи, наверное, получил Меч от Валентина.

— Алек, куда ты? — Изабель попыталась схватить его за плечо, но Алек высвободился, решительным шагом устремившись к центру зала.

— … Инквизитора, предавшего нас ради помощи своему бывшему патрону, и сейчас это наш с вами единственный шанс выжить. Последняя возможность спасти наших близких и сам город.

— Стойте! — Алек и сам не ожидал, как громко прозвучит его голос, но все те, кто уже начал приподниматься со своих мест навстречу Малахи, глухо, одобрительно бормотать, резко умолкли, словно в зале кто-то выключил звук. Теперь уже ему не приходилось лавировать и работать локтями, расчищая путь: перед сыном пособника Валентина, посмевшего прервать Консула в такой момент, расступались как перед прокажённым. Добравшись до подножия трибуны, Алек сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся к людям, встречая их откровенно враждебные взгляды. — Стойте. Не делайте этого!

— Не нужно пытаться спастись? — насмешливо вопросил Малахи, и по толпе прошёл неодобрительный гул.

Алек вскинул голову и посмотрел в его издевательское, пренебрежительное лицо. Стало ясно: он понимал, что Алек всё знает, но вряд ли сможет что-то сделать.

— Александр Лайтвуд, ты не в лучшем положении сейчас, чтобы так заявлять о себе. Ты должен находиться на передовой, отбивать наш город от демонов, чтобы хоть как-то искупить те грехи, которые совершила твоя семья.

— Правильно!

— Да!

Найдя среди полных злости лиц совершенно белую Изабель, Алек, которого внезапно затрясло от паники, так же внезапно и успокоился. Может, у него и крохотные шансы остановить это безумие, но он хотя бы попытается. Хотя бы выиграет время, чтобы Магнус смог открыть портал и спастись.

— Вы не представляете, что случится, если вы пробудите Меч, — наконец заговорил он, стараясь игнорировать недовольные выкрики. — Я был в Институте, когда Валентин сделал это, я своими глазами видел, как вампиры и оборотни, сражавшиеся на нашей стороне, падали и умирали мгновенно. Это же произойдёт здесь. За стенами Гарда и Аликанте — наши поисковые группы вместе с нижнемирцами. Вы убьёте их!

— А по-твоему, мы должны жалеть эту грязь? В них течёт кровь дьявола, кто из вас, — Малахи свирепо оглядел собравшихся нефилимов, — поручится, что они ещё не переметнулись на сторону Валентина?

— Просто выслушайте то, что я пытаюсь до вас всех донести. Меч душ уничтожит всех нижнемирцев в Аликанте, а то и в Идрисе, разве вы не понимаете, что это значит? Они ведь тоже живые, у них есть сердце, душа, у них тоже есть семьи. Вы готовы лишить жизни столько живых существ? — сглотнув, спокойно начал он снова, ощущая, что в этой жутковатой, беспрекословной тишине он единственный приковывал к себе всеобщее внимание. Сейчас Алек выступал не перед нефилимами Института, отдавая указания по поводу новой операции, а перед теми, кто только что потерял своих близких, дома, саму мирную жизнь. В их глазах, благодаря Малахи, он выглядел монстром, не меньшим, чем Валентин. Но всё равно, несмотря на их неприятие и ненависть, они должны знать, понимать, на что идут в бездумном желании использовать Меч душ. — Тем более что вы сами позвали их на помощь. Они могли бы сбежать в Нью-Йорк, когда пришли демоны, но я очень сомневаюсь, что это произошло. Они слишком благородны для этого. Скорее всего, они где-то там, на подступах к городу, сражаются вместе с вашими сыновьями, мужьями и братьями, чтобы пробиться к нам. Меч душ, — Алек повысил голос, сделав особое ударение на этих словах, — убьёт их в мгновение ока. Убьёт тех, кто, возможно, уже неоднократно спасал жизни ваших родных. Подумайте об этом, прошу! Да, Ангел даровал нам Меч, чтобы мы смогли защититься от демонов, но нижнемирцы — не демоны. Подумайте, хотите ли вы начать новую главу нашей истории с такой кровавой расправы?

— Глупец! — донеслось из толпы. — Ты веришь всем этим проклятым существам?

— Ты говоришь очень красиво, Лайтвуд, — хищно проговорил Малахи, подогревая людское недовольство, — так же красиво, как говорил твой предатель-отец, когда мы приветствовали его в должности нового Инквизитора. Но это всего лишь слова. Чем ты докажешь, что нижнемирцы всё ещё на нашей стороне? Роберт Лайтвуд тоже клялся Клэйву в верности, но в итоге помог Валентину сбежать.

— У меня нет доказательств. Я прошу вас обдумать мои слова, потому что, если бы нижнемирцы перешли на сторону демонов, они бы давно уже взяли Гард приступом. А этого до сих пор не произошло. — Люди глухо зароптали, по толпе волнами пошёл шёпот сомнения. — Объединившись с ними, у нас есть шанс победить сегодня. Вы ведь не собираетесь так и отсиживаться здесь до конца?

— За кого ты нас принимаешь, Лайтвуд, за трусов? — вдруг раздался уверенный женский голос. — Мы всегда сражались и будем сражаться сегодня.

— Да, это я понял, только с кем? Мы все вместе пытаемся одолеть Валентина, а вы хотите уподобиться ему, закончить то, что он не успел! — поняв вдруг, что он, кажется, нашёл то, что было всему причиной, Алек заговорил уже не сдерживаясь, вкладывая в речь всё своё отчаяние, желание защитить, спасти от несправедливых обвинений. Магнус этого не заслуживал. Он не должен погибнуть сегодня, должен продолжать радоваться жизни: ворчать на нефилимов, которые вечно отвлекали его на пустяковые дела, варить зелья для своих клиентов, тайком от Алека периодически вызывать демонов для них… учить Мэдзи и каждый день делать всё, чтобы она улыбалась, чтобы они оба улыбались. — У многих из вас есть если не друзья, то как минимум знакомые среди нижнемирцев, только вы никому о них не говорите, боясь осуждения. Я тоже боялся когда-то. Подумайте об этих людях, о том, что будет с сумеречным миром, если в Идрисе сегодня погибнет столько вампиров или оборотней. Они никогда не простят нас, никогда не оставят в покое. Вы этого хотите — вечной войны? Не с Валентином, так с ними?

Ему как будто удалось заставить всех задуматься: по крайней мере, они начали перешёптываться — но Алек забыл о Малахи, и тот, выступив вперёд, топнул ногой, привлекая к себе внимание.

— А ты, Лайтвуд, я смотрю, уже переметнулся. Ты защищаешь не свой род, сумеречных охотников, а нижнемирцев — своего мага и колдунью-девчонку. Променял долг нефилима на них, так? А ведь эта девчонка напала на Нью-Йоркский Институт. Ты знаешь, сколько наших собратьев погибло от её рук? Ты не сообщал их родным об их гибели, поэтому ты, наверное, так легко… — тут Малахи сделал паузу, скорчив самую что ни на есть уничижительную мину, — начал называть её своей семьёй. Нефилим считает своей семьёй магов!

Пытаясь подавить гнев, Алек с присвистом выдохнул. Пустые обвинения вмиг раскипятили его, злость накатила пожаром, застучала в висках и груди; ещё немного — и он бы точно ответил, яростно велел бы заткнуться и не трогать Магнуса и Мэдзи. Только мысль, что именно этого от него и добивались, бешеный взгляд непозволительно довольного всей ситуацией Малахи позволили сдержаться. Магнус и Мэдзи были его семьёй, и Алек будет защищать их, кто бы ни посмел поднять на них руку.

— Потому что они и есть моя семья. Поправьте меня, Консул, если кто-нибудь из сумеречных охотников, сражаясь, не защищает и своих близких. Мы бьёмся ради них, возвращаемся к ним, а для меня это — Магнус и Мэдзи.

— Заносчивый высокомерный маг и девчонка-убийца!

— Она поступала так не по собственной воле, её обманул Валентин. Валентин и многих из нас неоднократно обводил вокруг пальца, даже Клэйв, а вы требуете от маленького ребёнка мудрости и осмотрительности взрослого! — Алек фыркнул. Страх сказать что-то не то наконец отпустил его, дышать стало легче, свободней, и осознание собственной правоты как будто огнём запылало в груди, распаляя и без того жаркое ощущение несправедливости. — Да, я защищаю их, потому что так поступил бы каждый из вас на моём месте. В этом ведь наш долг: сражаться и защищать свои семьи, примитивных и Нижний мир. И мне неважно, что диктует в данном случае закон — я буду сражаться до конца за мою семью.

Он с вызовом глянул на Малахи, ожидая реакции, буквально задыхаясь, как после нырка на глубину. Алек сделал всё, что мог; лучше, чем сейчас, он всё равно не скажет, и аргументов у него не осталось, кроме как взывать к благоразумию и чувству долга. Малахи, судя по всему, это прекрасно понимал, раз оставался таким потрясающе хладнокровным.

— Страстная, очень страстная речь, — заметил он с усмешкой. — И главное, не первая в этом зале. Много лет назад твой отец точно так же бил себя в кулаками в грудь, клялся защищать свою семью до последнего, когда мы судили сторонников Валентина. Но только стал вопрос о вечном изгнании, запрете даже ступать на здешние земли, он немедленно отступил.

— Я не мой отец, — после паузы громко и чётко выговорил Алек. — И я никогда им не стану. Я не предам тех, кто дорог мне.

Однако Малахи все же удалось ранить его: в груди снова заболело, как будто даже закровоточило при мысли о таком предательстве. Ведь вроде же Алек знал, что Роберт давным-давно задумал вернуться в Аликанте, но понять, что когда-то он перестал отстаивать интересы семьи ради этого… Как же мама жила все эти годы с таким знанием?

Не сразу Алек осознал, что Малахи медленно опустил Меч — понял, что план использовать его, пока нефилимы в зале не опомнились, провалился. Люди задумались. Алек заставил их колебаться, и больше не было взглядов, полных ненависти, которые прожигали насквозь. Заносчивые, презрительные — да, но не ненавидящие, и Алек, ощутив эту маленькую, но победу, понял, что ему надо рискнуть.

— И ещё нужно доказать вину Роберта в побеге Валентина. Потому что во время нападения на Институт в Нью-Йорке, мой отец был здесь, и он никак не мог забрать Меч душ. Вы верите словам его помощника, который якобы всё видел, только где этот помощник? Где Верлак? Пусть покажется и скажет нам, кто в действительности передал Валентину Меч, — Алек выдержал короткую паузу, — на этом самом Мече пусть и скажет.

Он так и не смог заставить себя произнести обвинения напрямик: слишком высока была персона, которую Алек собирался обвинить в измене. Напряжение в зале всё ещё оставалось, и, скорее, его назвали бы изменником и бросили в соседнюю с отцом камеру. Да, того, что озвучил Алек было недостаточно, но всё же… всё же…

— Я предлагаю нам поднять руки: кто за то, чтобы использовать Меч, а кто против. Времени мало, нужно уже решать.

Это говорила Джия Пенхаллоу, и Алек благодарно посмотрел на неё — вмешалась она как раз кстати. Он знал Джию, знал о её мудрости и справедливости и надеялся — очень надеялся! — что в этом безумии она на его стороне.

Пенхаллоу с молчаливого одобрения Консула повторила призыв, и Алек, трудно сглатывая пересохшим от волнения горлом, наблюдал, как медленно начали подниматься руки тех, кто всё ещё хотел использовать Меч. Он понимал, что не сможет уговорить абсолютно всех, однако их, кажется, было даже меньше половины, гораздо меньше, чем когда Малахи только обратился к ним с речью.

— Хорошо. А кто против?

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, вскинув руку вверх, Алек заметался взглядом по сторонам. Что же это? Ему так и не удалось никого переубедить окончательно? Он едва сдержал громкий вздох облегчения, когда Джия, не дождавшись, видимо, кого-то более решительного, сама подняла руку вверх, а за ней постепенно последовали и другие. Жар прилил к лицу, и Алек, счастливо улыбаясь от облегчения, не смог даже сосчитать, сколько нефилимов его поддержало, но определённо больше тех, кто ещё цеплялся за идею Малахи. Алек сделал это. Он победил.

Теперь, когда момент вроде бы неминуемой трагедии отступил, Алек поискал глазами Магнуса, надеясь, что тот всё же понял безмолвный призыв спасаться бегством, но ничуть не удивился, увидев, что Магнус никуда не ушёл. Он благоговейно и влюблённо смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, растроганный, такой беззащитно ранимый, каким Алек никогда не ожидал его увидеть. К нему нужно было подойти прямо сейчас, обнять, прижать к себе крепко, успокоить поцелуем, но Алека остановил внезапно громко хмыкнувший Малахи.

— Хорошо, Александр Лайтвуд, — внезапно как-то хищно улыбнулся он, вложив Меч в ножны, и зачем-то вытащил стило. — Предположим, что этот раунд за тобой.

Оголив руку, он быстро начертил на предплечье руну изменения внешности, и его одежда и кожа пошли рябью, словно рыбья чешуя, начали меняться.

Мгновение — и перед Алеком стоял не Консул Малахи, а довольно оскалившийся Валентин.

Весь зал замер. Краем глаза Алек выхватил ошарашенного Джейса, лицо которого тут же приобрело выражение отчаянной решимости, но он был слишком далеко, чтобы что-то предпринять. Ближе всех к Валентину оказался Алек, растерявшийся от неожиданности всего на секунду, однако в следующий момент он, уже выхватив из набедренных ножен кинжал, кинулся на него, метя в горло.

Один-единственный удар мог бы всё решить.

Стрела свистнула в тишине зала как-то особенно пронзительно, впилась Алеку в плечо, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы он промахнулся.


	10. Chapter 10

— Оружия немного, — Алек отвёл от клинков руку потянувшегося к ним мальчишки. На вид он был всего лишь на год или два старше Макса, и Алека пробрало ужасом от мысли, что такой ребёнок мог пойти сражаться с демонами. — Поэтому мы отдаём его только опытным воинам.

Мальчик посмотрел на него из-под ещё по-детски густых ресниц, но понимающе кивнул и отошёл. У Алека немного отлегло от сердца. Даже их критическая ситуация этого не оправдывала.

— Оружия у нас немного, но воинов — ещё меньше, — негромко заметила подошедшая Пенхаллоу, и Алек повернулся к ней, пытаясь по её почти непроницаемому лицу определить, поддерживает ли она или осуждает это его решение. Впрочем, не так-то это уж и важно.

— Но кем мы тогда будем, посылая в бой детей? — спросил он, и она не ответила. — Я помешал Валентину использовать Меч душ, но вместе с тем я обрёк нас, возможно, на самую ужасную гибель.

— Но прежде всего, ты помешал Валентину, — возмущённо заявил Джейс, и его кулак врезался Алеку в плечо. — Я огрею любого, кто посмеет в этом усомниться.

Алек заставил себя улыбнуться, но от такой поддержки Джейса не могло стать легче. Правду бы не отменил ни Джейс, ни Клэри с её даром рисовать новые руны, ни даже Магнус, а правда состояла в том, что Алек вовсе не распознал заранее Валентина в Малахи (как это ему старались приписать некоторые) и не в том, что он, возможно, предотвратил новую войну между нефилимами и Нижним миром (как думало большинство). Он спасал своего Магнуса. И похоже, обрекал на мучительную смерть многих из тех, кто сейчас решительно готовился к бою, может, даже весь род сумеречных охотников подставил под жестокий удар: предстоящий бой явно выкосит очень много детей Ангела. А то, что Консул Малахи оказался в конечном итоге Валентином, было лишь случайностью, которой Алек никак не ожидал, он совершенно ничего не заподозрил: думал, что они просто в сговоре. И тут теперь не угадаешь, что лучше: то, что, остановив Валентина, Алек уготовил всем или то, что изначально тот планировал.

— Мы обошли весь замок, укрепили слабые места, на что хватило сил, — отрапортовал Джейс, и Пенхаллоу кивнула. — Магнус ещё где-то с Клэри, накладывает чары.

— Даже его сил не хватит, чтобы защитить весь Гард, — вздохнула та в ответ, и Алека передёрнуло.

С момента бегства Валентина из Гарда Джия Пенхаллоу мало-помалу прибрала к рукам руководство воспрявшими духом нефилимами. Может, она почувствовала, что сейчас нужна рука потвёрже, чем у Алека, может, углядела в этом шанс упрочить свою позицию в Клэйве, или всё сразу — Алек точно не знал, но однозначно был рад переложить на неё большую часть ответственности. Из отведённого им Валентином времени оставалось не более получаса, и Алек хотел успеть сделать ещё кое-что для себя, прежде чем начнётся последний бой. Но для этого нужно было найти Магнуса.

— Ты бы воспользовался ещё одной Иратце, — помолчав, посоветовал Джейс, и Алек, моргнув, вынырнул из своих мрачных дум. — Если рана откроется во время боя, кровь зальёт глаза, хорошего мало.

— Всё нормально, не откроется, — для верности он осторожно ощупал порез, рассекающий левую бровь и наискось лоб. Под подушечками пальцев ощущалась тоненькая корочка запёкшейся крови: когда Алека в плечо ранил Себастьян и он промахнулся, Валентин атаковал в ответ. Чудом удалось увернуться, и меч чиркнул по лбу, едва не лишив глаза. Простреленное плечо зажило быстрее — Алек нанёс Иратце совсем рядом, — но порез только-только затянулся.

Из соседнего коридора вдруг огненной фурией вылетела Клэри и вцепилась Алеку в руку, едва не сорвав с него куртку.

— Где Магнус? Мне срочно нужны вы двое!

— Что за спешка? — похолодев, тут же спросил Алек. Может, Валентин нарушил слово и отдал демонам приказ атаковать раньше? Глупо было поверить, что он честно выждет назначенные два часа, которое сам же и дал сумеречным охотникам, «чтобы одуматься и выдать Джонатана или Клариссу». — Я думал, он с тобой!

— Мы разделились. Я… не понимаю, что со мной происходит, не могу объяснить, — Клэри, взъерошенная и какая-то бледная, прижала руку с зажатым в ней стило ко лбу. На рукаве изгвазданной, в бурых пятнах, курточки теснились наброски незнакомой Алеку руны. — Как будто Итуриэль снова говорит со мной, он показывает мне эту руну…

— Что она делает? — живо спросила Пенхаллоу, взяв её за руку и придирчиво рассматривая незаконченные линии знака.

— Я так и не смогла понять до конца, но мне упорно показывают вас двоих, Алек. Руну надо нанести обоим.

— Ангельскую руну? Магнусу? — Клэри, услышав его тон, сердито вскинулась, готовая защищаться. — Ты себя хоть слышишь?

— Алек, Итуриэль сказал, что это безопасно.

— Да мне всё равно, что он тебе сказал! Я не позволю подвергнуть Магнуса опасности!

— Решительный мой, подожди, — вынырнувший из темноты Магнус встал между ним и Клэри, успокаивающе поглаживая его по плечам. — Бисквитик, ну-ка дай посмотреть на эту свою руну.

Нахмурившись, Алек следил, как он изучает незнакомый рисунок, прослеживая пальцем отдельные линии. Сама мысль рискнуть его жизнью, причинить ему боль заставила Алека вновь ожесточиться, и неважно, кто и с насколько благой целью это предлагал.

— Говоришь, это показал тебе Итуриэль? — Магнус поднял на растерявшуюся Клэри сумрачный взгляд. Он давно уже не наводил гламур на свои глаза — не тратил магию на такую мелочь, — и сейчас они, кажется, сверкнули каким-то особым демоническим огнём. — Потому что здесь я вижу очертания руны демонов, Кларисса. Ангел не мог дать тебе такое.

— Он показал мне начало, дальше я нарисовала её сама… ну, не совсем сама, знаешь, было такое чувство, будто кто-то двигал моей рукой. Итуриэль сказал, это парная руна, для нефилима и нижнемирца.

— Что она делает? — повторил Магнус вопрос Джии. — По отдельным чертам могу предположить, что это нечто вроде обмена силами или возможностями.

Когда Клэри, запинаясь, подтвердила, что тоже так думает, Магнус перевёл взгляд на Алека и заметил:

— А это может быть выход, Александр.

— Нет, даже не вздумай.

— Я думаю, это вполне безопасно. Если ангельская часть руны будет у тебя, а демоническая — у меня, это не причинит нам обоим вреда. А в преддверии боя вообще может оказаться нашим спасением, ведь у тебя осталось совсем мало стрел. — Придвинувшись ближе, Магнус добавил ему на ухо: — Если же поисковые группы смогут пробиться к нам, мы станем для них хорошим примером.

Взяв его за руку, Алек отошёл в сторону.

— Магнус, я не могу… — начал было он, но договорить не успел: тот приложил ему палец к губам.

— Тшш. Я понимаю, тебе страшно за меня. В том зале, Александр, ты показал, насколько я дорог тебе, так, как я даже в своих самых смелых мечтах не мог этого представить. Ты защищал меня, так дай теперь шанс мне защитить тебя и наше будущее, потому что, Александр, потому что… — неожиданно запнувшись, Магнус испустил дрожащий вздох и закончил тихо и совсем растроганно: — Без тебя моя жизнь никогда уже не будет настоящей. Даже если со мной останется Мэдзи, я не уверен, что смогу дальше жить без тебя. В бою, который нас ждёт, мы не сможем постоянно держаться вместе, а если Клэри права, хотя бы моя магия будет оберегать тебя.

— Ты ведь уже принял решение? — устало спросил Алек, и тот заискивающе улыбнулся. И увы, тут всё было понятно и без слов; уж если Магнус решил, то последствий будет куда больше от запрета, чем от согласия.

— Не беспокойся, дорогой. Я правда не чувствую в этой руне никакой опасности.

Алек заметался взглядом по сторонам, разрываясь между желанием уступить Магнусу и защитить его. Да будь воля Алека — тот бы оставался в Гарде, пока битва не закончится; но он понимал, что это невозможно. Магнус не остался бы в стороне, если ему грозила опасность.

— Хорошо, — сдался он и заслужил поцелуй в щёку. — Клэри, иди сюда, давай, нанеси нам эту свою руну.

— Не могу. Итуриэль сказал, что вы сами должны это сделать.

Посмотрев на вытянувшееся лицо Алека, Магнус сам потянул у него из кармана стило.

— Всё будет в порядке.

В это очень сложно было поверить, если они вынуждены были возлагать все надежды на новый знак, спешно придуманный Клэри.

— До этого её руны всегда срабатывали, — сердито заметил со стороны Джейс, заметив, видимо, как подрагивала рука Алека, когда он забрал у Магнуса стило нарисовать ему вторую часть руны.

Верно, срабатывали, но никогда ещё их действие не было связано с живым существом. Может, Алек почувствовал бы себя немного уверенней, если бы Клэри почаще создавала и использовала свои руны или с ней хотя бы пару уроков провёл мастер рунического письма, но ни того, ни другого не случилось же. Он мог лишь молиться и надеяться, что руна не навредит Магнусу, и прислушиваться к собственным ощущениям. Магнус нанёс метку ему на левое предплечье, пожалев недавно раненую правую руку, и Алек всё боялся почувствовать боль: острую, тупую, чужую, неважно какую — любая боль показала бы, что руна работает неправильно. Так бы было хоть несколько секунд, чтобы остановиться и не закончить рисунок у Магнуса на ладони… Но ничего не происходило. Он черта за чертой наносил этот знак, наблюдая, как на смуглой коже вспыхивали, а затем розовели незнакомые узоры, старался следить за реакцией Магнуса, улавливая малейшие признаки дискомфорта, и отчаянно надеялся, что не убивает сейчас его своими руками. Это внезапно привело его в такой ужас, что Алек, покрывшийся холодным потом, едва не выронил стило и с трудом смог закончить руну, оглядываясь на эскиз Клэри.

— Ну? — сдавленно спросил он, только отняв стило от руки Магнуса. Кожа там, где её коснулось стило, всё ещё алела и пылала, и Алеку хотелось зацеловать все ранки. — Ты как?

Задумчиво подняв глаза к потолку, Магнус ничего не ответил, а Алек, кажется, отсчитывал секунды молчания перепуганным биением сердца.

— Может, попробуете что-нибудь сделать? — предложила Пенхаллоу, наблюдавшая за их экспериментом с неменьшим нетерпением.

Искоса взглянув на Магнуса, Алек потянул из-за спины лук. Он уже подумал было, что в этот раз у Клэри ничего не вышло, что руна не сработала, даже успел порадоваться этому, когда, приладив стрелу к тетиве, вдруг вздрогнул: пальцы, а затем и вся рука, внезапно окутались голубоватым сиянием, так похожим на магию Магнуса. Сияние загудело тревожно и как-то зловеще, так что Джейс присвистнул.

— Занятно, — пробормотала Пенхаллоу. — Ты этого ожидала, Клэри?

Но судя по растерянному лицу, она это как-то иначе представляла. Алек опустил пока ненужный лук, убрал стрелу в колчан, рассматривая свой магический ореол. Он ощущался как нечто лёгкое, слегка покалывающее или пощипывающее; без особого труда Алек щелчком пальцев погасил самые дальние светильники в коридоре… и потрясённо выдохнул, когда Магнус лёгким движением руки материализовал такой же, как у него, лук из чистой магии и одним выстрелом сбил с подставки последний остававшийся в коридоре факел.

— Я не знал, что ты так можешь, — благоговейно произнёс он, глядя на оружие в руках Магнуса.

— Да и я, признаться, тоже. Всю жизнь по меткости С с минусом было. Зато мы поняли, как работает новая руна Клэри. — Развеяв лук движением руки, Магнус обратился к Пенхаллоу: — Если поисковые отряды смогут сюда пробиться, нужно, чтобы как можно больше нефилимов обменялись рунами с вампирами или оборотнями. Уж простите, но их силы гораздо больше пригодятся в этой битве.

Та кивнула, хотя Алеку подумалось, что она, как и он сам, не особо-то и верит в возвращение основной ударной силы Аликанте. Хотя сумеречные охотники, увидев следы прошедшего первого боя, однозначно начали бы пробиваться к Гарду — главной точке сбора в таких случаях, — но смогли бы они выдержать битву с демонами?

— Надо сообщить остальным, — сказала она, и в этот миг из главного зала послышался нарастающий гул голосов, и все тут же поспешили туда.

На ходу Алек выхватил из ножен кинжал: если в Гард прорвались демоны, от лука в замкнутом пространстве и узких коридорах будет мало толка — и не сразу понял, что доносившиеся до них возгласы были полны не ужаса или боли. Напротив, в них слышались ликование и одобрение. Алек на секунду задумался, что могло там произойти, а в следующий момент, выбежав уже из-за поворота и едва не врезавшись в спину Пенхаллоу, он увидел наводнивших зал нефилимов, вампиров и оборотней. Многие были в крови, грязные, оборванные — но это были они.

— Ты оказался прав, — с расстановкой произнёс Магнус, и в его голосе впервые за этот день зазвучала настоящая, крепкая надежда, — поисковые отряды не были уничтожены демонами. И вернулись как раз вовремя.

На взгляд Алека, слишком даже вовремя. До сих пор судьба не была настолько благосклонной к ним, зато сегодня, видимо, решила воздать сполна. Очень хотелось верить, что это хороший знак.

Нервозность возросла до такой степени, что никто уже не говорил. С появлением основного отряда решено было больше не отсиживаться в Гарде, отбивая атаки демонов, как изначально планировалось, а напасть первыми, не дожидаясь назначенного времени. По предположению Пенхаллоу и Элдетри эффект неожиданности позволил бы им прорваться далеко вглубь города и, возможно, добраться до тех немногих выживших, кто ещё прятался в Аликанте. Вспомнив о маме и Максе, оставленных где-то на окраине, Алек горячо поддержал это предложение, так что остальные только переглянулись, но ничего не сказали.

И вот теперь, когда до открытия ворот оставалось всего ничего и нефилимы разбирали остатки оружия и обменивались с нижнемирцами руной, созданной Клэри, Алека неожиданно начало трясти. У него никогда ещё не было такого волнения, страха перед боем, да и боя-то такого, чего таить, тоже не было. Нефилимы всегда сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть, но сегодня на кону стояла не просто судьба их рода — будущее всего сумеречного мира. А их было не больше нескольких сотен против несметных полчищ демонов. Кто бы вообще мог подумать, что однажды, в самом сердце своих земель, в Аликанте, нефилимы будут сражаться на правах осаждённых: пряча своих детей и стариков глубоко на нижних ярусах Гарда, поставив под оружие всех, кто потенциально мог сражаться.

Стоявший плечом к плечу с ним Магнус был преисполнен мрачной решимости. Черты его лица неузнаваемо изменились: ожесточились, стали резкими — так выглядел Магнус, Верховный маг Бруклина, боевой маг, которого Алек видел так редко, что как будто даже и не знал. Джейса и Клэри не было видно: подошедшая Изабель сказала, что они до сих пор о чём-то спорили с Пенхаллоу, и Алек забеспокоился ещё больше. Сейчас не то время, чтобы пререкаться, а то, что этих двоих не было в первых рядах атакующих, однозначно говорило: они что-то задумали.

И точно: показавшаяся Пенхаллоу сделала знак подойти, и Алек, поколебавшись мгновение, послушался.

— Я говорю, что это, возможно, наш единственный шанс. Демоны слушаются Валентина: не станет его, уйдут и они.

Увидев Алека, Джейс оборвал свою горячечную речь, явно подозревая, что его не поддержат. Однако и того, что Алек успел услышать, было достаточно, чтобы сделать выводы: Джейс с Клэри, похоже, собирались сбежать, чтобы убить Валентина. Глупее плана было и не придумать.

— Серьёзно? — сказал он Джейсу, и тот закатил глаза. — Вы отправитесь убивать Валентина вдвоём? Да это же всё равно, что собственноручно активировать Меч душ и отдать ему в руки.

— Браво, Алек, — Пенхаллоу даже захлопала, — ты в точности повторил мои слова.

— С вами должен быть кто-то ещё. Если хотите притвориться, будто один решил сдать другого, всё равно кому-то надо вас подстраховать.

— Тогда пошли, — Джейс хлопнул его по плечу и тут же убрал руку, услышав:

— Один Александр гулять не выйдет. — Подошедший Магнус, коротко улыбнувшись своей прежней улыбкой, резко посерьёзнел. — Как минимум я тоже иду.

— Прекрасно! — Клэри фыркнула. — Нас уже целый полк собрался. О какой секретности теперь может идти речь?

— Ну, я мог бы укрыть вас чарами невидимости или маскировочными, например, но вижу, что ваш с Блондинкой план настолько идеально продуман, что моя подстраховка и вовсе не нужна.

Те с кислыми лицами признали, что всё-таки нужна, и торопливо, перебивая друг друга, принялись дорассказывать Пенхаллоу свой план. Посмотрев на них, Алек вздрогнул.

— Я не могу идти. — Все, замолчав, тут же уставились на него. — Кто-то должен найти Мариз, Макса и Лидию.

Он старался отгонять от себя мысль, что за те несколько часов могло произойти что угодно. Мама вроде опытный сумеречный охотник, опытный и благоразумный, как и Лидия; они не стали бы лезть на рожон. Но демоны могли взять их измором, вломиться в убежище… Надо было сразу, как только они добрались до Гарда, организовать спасательную операцию… хотя Алек разумом и понимал, что это невозможно. Демоны растерзали бы любого, кто вышел бы из Гарда.

— Здесь остаётся Изабель, — начала было Пенхаллоу, но Алек покачал головой. Он не сомневался в способностях сестры как нефилима, однако, если самое худшее уже случилось — а он должен был предусмотреть такую вероятность, — лучше бы Изабель не знать этого подольше. Она примет всё слишком близко к сердцу и допустит ошибку, которая может стоить ей жизни. — Пусть уж лучше…

Кто-то неловко кашлянул за его спиной, и Алек, обернувшись, увидел Роберта.

— Алекса… Алек, позволь мне, — попросил тот, и Алек, смерив взглядом его с головы до ног, поджал губы.

— Ты ведь сказал, что это не твой бой.

Виновато кивнув, Роберт с позабытой для него решительностью посмотрел на остальных:

— Вы можете дать нам пару минут наедине?

— Пару минут, не больше, — ответил за них Алек и первым сделал шаг в сторону, в узкий коридор. — Нам уже пора уходить.

— Я не задержу тебя надолго, Алек… — чувствовалось, что Роберту всё хотелось назвать его полным именем, и каждый раз он одёргивал себя. Словно вспоминал, что Алек однажды сказал, и признавал это. Только поздно. — Я просто хотел сказать, что ты с чистым сердцем можешь исполнять свой долг. Я позабочусь о Мариз и Максе.

— Что-то пару часов назад они тебя не сильно волновали. — Алек тут же велел себе заткнуться. Нечего начинать новый виток спора.

— Да, и за это мне очень стыдно сейчас. Ты прав, там моя жена и младший сын, и я в ответе за них, что бы ни случилось. Я струсил, когда узнал о нападении демонов. Мне так… — он горько усмехнулся. — Я так хотел вернуться в Аликанте, что боялся любой возможности лишиться жизни здесь. Это стало навязчивой идеей, я с ума сходил, иногда видя опасность даже в самых простых вещах… А когда ты ушёл, бросив мне справедливые обвинения, мне совсем не было совестно.

Вот именно этого — признания своих ошибок — Алек ждал когда-нибудь от отца, но сейчас такой разговор по душам был совсем некстати: время поджимало.

— Но, когда ты выступил перед Малахи, то есть перед Валентином, я понял, что ты был прав, Алек, всё это время. Ваша с Магнусом пара во многом далека от идеала нефилимов, но ты, вы во многом лучше многих из нас, потому что защищаете своих близких так, как я не смог однажды. Я ведь мог отстоять нас, Алек, мы бы не отправились в изгнание в Нью-Йорк, но я струсил и не стал настаивать. Все эти годы мне казалось, что я поступил тогда правильно, однако взглянув на тебя, понял — нет. Я был неправ, во многом неправ, — поспешно добавил он. — И я хотел бы попросить прощения за все те слова, что я сказал о тебе и Магнусе Бейне, что вы никогда не будете счастливы вместе и не принесёте ничего хорошего в этот свет. И пока ещё не поздно, — он вскинул на уровень глаз ангельский клинок, — я буду защищать Мариз, Макса и остальных. Должен же я когда-нибудь это сделать.

— Почему ты говоришь так, будто прощаешься навсегда?

Роберт выдержал его взгляд.

— Сегодня любой из нас может не вернуться, и я не хочу, чтобы ты запомнил меня трусом, Алек. Помни хотя бы трусом, который попытался всё исправить. Я клянусь, Я сделаю всё, чтобы защитить Мариз, Макса…

— И Лидию.

— И Лидию, и всех, кто будет с ними. Алек, ты показал себя сегодня как истинный воин и муж, и я вспомнил, что я тоже могу им быть. Ты много лучше меня, для большинства ты герой и, — он горько улыбнулся, — хотел бы я, чтобы и ты мною гордился.

Глядя с затаённой надеждой, он протянул Алеку руку, и тот, хотя этот разговор понравился гораздо меньше, чем если бы его вообще не было, крепко пожал её. Невозможно простить в одночасье просто по щелчку пальцев, за громкие обещания и красивые слова, однако Алек сказал себе, что постарается это сделать. Оттолкнуть Роберта в момент, когда он решился наконец исправить свои ошибки, было бы чудовищно.

Да, Роберт много чего сделал не так и много боли им причинил, но Алек — не настолько монстр, чтобы отвечать болью на боль.

Выговорившись, тот заметно воспрял духом: расправил плечи, глаза засверкали боевым огнём — впервые не просто за последние дни, а с того самого назначения его Инквизитором Алек увидел его действительно уверенным в себе, в том, что он поступает правильно.

— Ты даже не представляешь, какое это чувство: когда над тобой так долго довлели призраки прошлых поступков, от которых ты бездумно убегал, и вот наконец ты можешь их развеять. Как я рад, что это тебе незнакомо.

Здесь бы Алек поспорил… но не стал ничего говорить. Не нужно было. Для себя он и так уже всё решил, что откровенно поговорит обо всём с Магнусом, да и не следовало Роберту, такому воодушевлённому, знать о сыне правду. Она способна была уничтожить сейчас.

— Я горжусь тобой, Алек. Всегда гордился, а сегодня тебе удалось то, на что я, наверное, и не решился бы.

— Говорить, удалось или нет, будем, когда эта битва закончится. — Он рвано выдохнул, когда отец неожиданно привлёк его в неловкие объятия. — Помни. Помни, что ты обещал мне.

Тот кивнул серьёзно и строго, чтобы у Алека и сомнений не осталось, что он справится, но это произвело обратный эффект. Отец пришёл повиниться, покаяться, и да, во многом слова Алека на него повлияли… только ощущение, что Роберт сделал всё это, словно не собираясь возвращаться из предстоящего боя, осталось. Когда они расходились, тот шёл с гордо выпрямленной спиной. Алек всё равно смотрел вслед с тревожным, неприятным ощущением. Вроде нужно было радоваться, что отец всё осознал и попросил прощения за свои поступки, а ничего этого Алек не чувствовал. Потому, что оказался ничуть не лучше него? Или потому, что на самом деле это никогда не было ему нужно?

— Александр, что между вами произошло? Что он сказал тебе? — тут же спросил Магнус, когда Алек вернулся. Остальные, Клэри и Джейс, то ли не заметили ничего, то ли были слишком заняты предстоящей вылазкой, чтобы отвлекаться. — На тебе же лица нет, сладкий!

— Нет, ничего, просто… — Алек проводил взглядом удаляющегося отца, и в груди заболело особенно сильно, так что он даже положил ладонь на сердце, надеясь хоть как-то его угомонить. — Он попросил прощения за всё содеянное и пообещал мне защитить маму с Максом.

Не поверив, Магнус тоже обернулся посмотреть на Роберта, но тот уже скрылся за поворотом, присоединился к остальным нефилимам. Алек готов был поклясться, что Магнус прекрасно понял всё, что он хотел и не мог сказать, боясь своими словами претворить в жизнь.

— Всё будет хорошо. Изабель за ним присмотрит.

— Да. Присмотрит.


	11. Chapter 11

Демоны уходили. Алек не мог поверить своим глазам, тем более что левый, залитый кровью, почти ничего не видел, но орды зубастых и крылатых тварей, заполонивших небо, начали редеть, и клочки предрассветной, с розоватым, синевы то тут, то там прорезались всё настойчивее. Отброшенный очередным демоном, чей удар он не успел блокировать, Алек лежал на земле, широко раскинув руки, беспомощно глядя в небо: сил подниматься и сражаться уже почти не осталось, последняя руна выносливости выцвела почти моментально после нанесения. Демоны вокруг его не трогали, видимо, посчитав мёртвым, и потому Алек слишком хорошо видел и слышал, как начал долгожданно стихать бой: здесь, у озера Лин, и вдалеке, у Аликанте.

— Валентин мёртв! — прокричал кто-то очень похоже на Джейса. — Убирайтесь к себе!

Ему ответил многоголосый рёв, но демонические твари внезапно послушались и, не сразу, но устремились к чёрной воронке, возникшей в небе, — вратам в свои измерения. Заставивший себя подняться на ноги Алек раскроил голову демону, вздумавшему напасть, и утёр со лба бежавшую кровь.

Валентин мёртв. Демоны уходят. А они, кажется, остались живы.

— Клэри? Клэри, где ты?!

Зов Джейса резанул по нервам почище клинка, и Алек в панике начал оглядываться, ища Магнуса. Он не помнил, когда они разделились, настолько долгой была битва; вроде бы только недавно Магнус прикрывал его, но тут же вмешалось воспоминание, что магический лук Алек вроде бы видел далеко-далеко: вспышки голубоватой магии едва пробивались сквозь мешанину демонических тел, крыльев и хвостов.

— Магнус!

— Клэри! — повторил стремительно приближавшийся Джейс. Клэри не отвечала. Магнуса тоже не было ни слышно, ни видно. — Алек, ты видел Клэри? — буквально кубарем скатившись с холма, тот, сверкая огромными ещё от адреналина глазами, сам похожий на демона, вцепился ему в плечи, встряхнул. — Где она?

— А ты видел Магнуса? — разлепив покрытые спёкшейся кровью губы, только и смог выдавить Алек, у которого от тряски всё крутанулось и скакнуло перед глазами.

Ошарашенный, смотревший с какой-то бессильной злостью Джейс выпустил его, и Алек покачнулся, едва устояв на ногах. Значит, они все разделились. Где теперь искать Магнуса и Клэри? И… и живы ли они?

— Чушь! — яростно проорал тот: последние слова Алек, забывшись, похоже, произнёс вслух. — Клэри не могла умереть!

— Котятки, дорогие мои, — простонал кто-то совсем жалобно из-за сломанного дерева, и Алек, узнав голос Магнуса, рванулся к нему, забыв об усталости и собственных ранах. — Ещё раз устроите такую вечеринку, Магнуса Бейна прошу не приглашать.

Он выглядел неестественно бледным, весь в бурых пятнах и разорванной одежде, с жуткого пореза на руке ещё сочилась кровь, и судя по дикому, почти звериному блеску кошачьих глаз, Магнус настолько истощил силы, что их не хватало даже на лечение.

— Магнус, — бормотал Алек, прижимая его к себе с такой силой, что у самого перехватило дыхание, которого едва хватило для поцелуя. Привкус крови на сухих губах Магнуса заставил застонать. — Слава Ангелу, ты жив!

— Магнус, ты видел Клэри? — тут же вмешался Джейс, и Алек почти зарычал от такой бесцеремонности. Повисший в его руках Магнус приоткрыл один глаз:

— Я думал, вы вместе убили Валентина.

— Нет, я натолкнулся только на его тело, — тот судорожно вздохнул и запустил пятерню в волосы, уже даже не ероша их, а нервно дёргая. — Я гнался за Себастьяном, но потерял его из виду.

— Ненадолго. Я пробил его сердце клинком, он мёртв.

На лице Джейса отразилось какое-то странное выражение при этих словах, но всё же он, крепко сжав губы, кивнул.

— Джейс, он был чудовищем, — заявила неизвестно откуда возникшая Клэри, и тот, на мгновение оцепенев, кинулся к ней. — Алек избавил нас от него.

Глядя, как они обнимаются и целуются, Алек запоздало сообразил наконец. Себастьян ведь на самом деле Джонатан, настоящий сын Валентина и старший брат Клэри. Понятно теперь сомнение Джейса: привыкнув себя считать Моргенштерном, он хотел, наверное, встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, сравнить, а Алек отнял эту возможность. С неожиданным остервенением он внезапно подумал, что Джейс как-нибудь переживёт, а Алек никак не мог позволить этому Себастьяну-Джонатану уйти безнаказанным, не мог проиграть в этом бою. После того зла, что он принёс в их семью, после всех ложных обвинений, Алек должен был заставить его заплатить за всё это. В битве Алек вообще ни о чём не думал, только сражался и сражался, дрался до тех пор, пока не добрался до Себастьяна и тот в бою не открылся для смертельного удара. Вспомнив об этом, Алек содрогнулся; пустой желудок неожиданно скакнул к горлу, и на языке появился привкус желчи. До сих пор он не осознавал, что совершил убийство нефилима, своего сородича. Пусть врага, но убийство.

— С Валентином покончил сам Разиэль, — заговорить снова Клэри смогла лишь через пару минут, когда Джейс убедился, что с ней всё в порядке, — я видела, как он пронзил его мечом, когда Валентин попытался приказывать Меч и Чаша остались там, я спрятала их… но, если честно, нет никакого желания возвращаться туда за ними.

— Ты и не должна! Мы своё дело сделали, пусть об остальном Клэйв думает!

В принципе, Джейс был ужасно неправ: Орудия Смерти нельзя было оставлять без защиты, и вообще, на несколько миль вокруг они двое — единственные члены Совета Клэйва, — однако Алек мысленно махнул рукой. Они сделали своё дело, Клэри вроде всё спрятала, а ситуация такова, что вряд ли сейчас кто-то срочно кинется искать Чашу или Меч.

— Надо будет сказать Пенхаллоу, — всё-таки заметил он, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать видимость порядка. — И пора нам уже возвращаться. Бой заканчивается.

Говорить Клэйву о гибели Валентина, наверное, будет излишним: все всё поняли по бегству демонов в свои миры. Однако новость, что убит и его сподвижник, и все Орудия Смерти найдены в целости и сохранности, определённо всех обрадует. 

Когда они кое-как добрались до Аликанте — остановились на холме недалеко от первых домов, откуда хорошо было всё видно, — Алек беспомощно замер от того, в каком виде предстал перед ним некогда красивый город. Его город, его родина. Ночью, пока они спасались бегством от демонов, особенно некогда было оценивать нанесённый Аликанте ущерб, а он, кажется, был бесконечен. С дальних окраин поднимался столб дыма, центральная же часть города и вовсе была сплошным чёрным пятном из-за сажи и копоти, оставшихся на домах — Валентин не погнушался привести с собой огнедышащих демонов и выжечь свой родной город. И некогда защищавшие его Демонические башни, утратившие привычный блеск, теперь возвышались над Аликанте надгробными камнями, мемориалом всем тем, кто погиб в сегодняшнем бою. Алек сглотнул. Впервые за всё то время, что они искали Валентина и сражались с ним, до его сознания пробилась мысль, что, вернувшись сейчас в город, он может не найти живыми многих из тех, кого знал. Прятавшийся где-то в глубине души страх вернулся с новой силой, прошибив его холодным потом, дрожью, добив судорожным дыханием.

Аликанте всё ещё горел в той стороне, где оставались мама, Макс и Лидия.

— Мне… мне нужно туда, — выдохнул он, не понимая, правда, как сможет так быстро пересечь весь город. Магнус слишком слаб, чтобы сделать портал, а руна скорости… Алек не был уверен, что выдержал бы её действие. Но ему жизненно нужно было оказаться там.

— Иди, — велел Магнус, крепко сжав его ладонь, — мы догоним тебя, как только сможем.

Повернувшись, Алек на прощание отчаянно поцеловал его, явно не ожидавшего такого порыва, прижался лбом к его лбу: ох, как хотелось, чтобы Магнус пошёл с ним, чтобы хоть кто-то был рядом в трудную минуту — и бегом устремился к Аликанте. Тело, и без того перегруженное недавним сражением, отзывалось стонущей болью едва ли не в каждой мышце и просто не могло двигаться так, как Алек от него требовал. Он едва не задохнулся, пока добрался до ближайших зданий: так жгло лёгкие, они как будто готовы были лопнуть, как два передутых воздушных шарика. Сил оставалось только на то, чтобы лечь, закрыть глаза и тихо скончаться от перенапряжения, но Алек всё заставлял себя двигаться. В бою некогда было думать, и о маме и брате он почти не вспоминал, сейчас это казалось самым ужасным, что он мог сделать в своей жизни. 

Соседние дома уже догорали, от них неудержимо несло гарью, вонью палёной плоти и одежды, так что у Алека несколько раз подступали к горлу рвотные позывы. Когда до нужного особняка оставалось всего рукой подать, он замедлил шаги, жадно глотая жаркий, душный, ставший уже таким ненавистным воздух, малодушно стараясь не смотреть на свою цель. Он должен был быть готов к любому исходу и зрелищу, ведь будет настоящим чудом, если хоть кто-нибудь здесь уцелел. Всех детей нефилимов с детства приучают, что потери — неотъемлемая часть их жизни, но сейчас Алек не был к ним готов. 

Дом казался пустым. Алек обмер, увидев разбитые окна и распахнутую настежь дверь; не потребовалось даже заходить внутрь, чтобы понять, что там всё уничтожено и перевёрнуто. Но это ещё мог быть не конец, наверное… Да, демоны пробились — но это же дом, а не хорошо укреплённый Гард, и к тому же внутри уже могло никого не быть.

— Мам? — приметив на тёмной фигуре, сидевшей у угла дома до боли знакомую накидку, он похолодел и, кажется, едва не рухнул на землю.

Это не могла быть Мариз. С такого расстояния Алек видел только копну спутанных чёрных волос, но эта большая безжизненная кукла не могла быть человеком и уж тем более его матерью; та никогда не позволяла себе выглядеть такой неухоженной, грязной… Сообразив, что он просто придумывал странные, похожие на чушь, оправдания, почему этот иссушенный труп — не Мариз. Трусил вместо того, чтобы подойти и взглянуть правде в глаза, что несмотря на все старания, Алек не смог спасти всю свою семью. Кричал, клялся, но вот…

— Александр, это не она. — Нервы оказались настолько натянуты, что, только заслышав рядом голос, Алек рывком обернулся, уставился на Магнуса, тяжело дыша. — У тебя снова кровь пошла.

Он с трудом заставил себя не дрожать, пока тот обрывком ткани стирал кровь со лба. Лёгкое касание как будто забрало с собой напряжение, которое до сих пор и держало Алека, и он покачнулся так, что Магнусу пришлось подхватить его. Ткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, Алек сдавленно застонал.

— Тише, тише. Это ещё ничего не означает, и ты это знаешь. Они могли укрыться где-нибудь в другом месте.

Могли бы, да… Такую сказку не стали бы рассказывать даже ребёнку возраста Макса — он бы не поверил. А уж Алек и подавно. Если Магнус уверен, что то тело принадлежит не Мариз, то остаётся одно: демоны сожрали всех, кто прятался здесь, без остатка. Алеку следовало вспомнить о них раньше, начать действовать… и плевать, что объективно сделать он не смог бы ничего. Разум продолжал это твердить, но сердце не слышало.

— Почему ты так уверен, что это не моя мать?

— Просто увидел и понял. Взгляни сам.

Для чего? Чтобы окончательно увериться, что надежды с самого начала не было и быть не могло? Усилием воли выпрямившись, Алек решительно приблизился к телу, почти не дыша… и только не признав в искажённом предсмертной мукой лицо матери, сумел сделать вдох.

Остававшийся на месте Магнус смиренно ждал, глядя грустными глазами.

— Магнус, — Алек словно вынырнул из перманентного кошмара, в котором пребывал последние сутки, — как ты здесь оказался? Ты что, бежал за мной? У тебя же сил не было для портала.

— Я не смог оставить тебя одного, — ответил тот, и лишь тогда Алек заметил, как его шатало. — Прости, что не пошёл сразу.

— Господи, Магнус! — только и смог растроганно выдохнуть он, крепко обнимая Магнуса, и тот вцепился в него так же отчаянно, прерывисто и часто дыша ему в шею.

Может ведь так статься, что Магнус — это единственное, что у него осталось. Алек не должен был так думать, но эта мысль уже запустила свои цепкие чёрные когти в сердце, её нельзя было прогнать. Но Магнус… Алек ведь не просил, словом не обмолвился, понимая, что он не в том состоянии для пробежки по Аликанте, и потому так ценно, так умопомрачительно важно было почувствовать его в эту минуту слабости, когда Алек лицом к лицу столкнулся со своим жутким страхом — потерять своих близких.

Но, если, не дай Ангел, это произошло, даже Магнус не сможет помочь забрать эту боль, избавить от чувства вины.

— Ты прав, это не она. Нам нужно разделиться, как-то искать её и остальных…

— Тихо, Александр, сосредоточься. Ты делал всё правильно. Спас свой народ от непоправимой ошибки и войны. Спас меня, Роберта, его гордость и честь. Остановись и подумай, куда нам пойти в первую очередь. 

Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Алек вновь посмотрел на дом.

— Там есть убежище, мама говорила. Они должны быть… надеюсь, они укрылись там. Ты прав, скорбеть и оплакивать павших будем тогда, когда обнаружим их. Моя семья ещё может быть жива. Осмотрим ближайшие дома и, если никого не найдём, вернёмся к Гарду. Может, там кто-то и обнаружится.

В душе он понимал, что шансов увидеть живыми Макса или Мариз немного, но верил, что они спаслись. Защищать их отправился отец, за ним наверняка увязалась и Изабель. Надежда оставалась и когда они с Магнусом спустились в пустой подвал буквально перевёрнутого вверх дном дома, когда обошли все его комнаты и не обнаружили ни тел, ни каких-либо останков. Зато в соседних коттеджах оказалось много погибших, но Алек не знал, были ли они в числе тех, кого спасали мама с Лидией или эти несчастные погибли в первые минуты нападения демонов.

По мере того, как они продвигались, находя лишь мёртвых, в сердце стало закрадываться отчаяние. Да, среди них ещё не было никого знакомого Алеку, но он всякий раз замирал, переворачивая очередное тело, боясь увидеть искажённое в предсмертной муки лицо мамы или сестры. 

Как сомнамбула, он следовал за Магнусом, когда они двинулись к Гарду. Никого не нашли здесь… и в крепости никого не будет.

— Александр, — негромко позвал его тот, и Алек остановился, со смертельной тоской глядя на угрюмый и вновь неприступный Гард.

Все, кто этой ночью остались внутри. Выжили. Те же, кто послушался его призыва сражаться… Алек заставил себя не думать. В этом его вины не было, но в гибели собственной семьи… «Ты ведь кричал, что Магнус и Мэдзи — твоя семья, — едко напомнил внутренний голос, — так зачем же тебе старая?».

— Александр?

— Алек! — внезапно тоненько, сорванно завопил кто-то, и Алек сквозь мутную поволоку слёз на глазах увидел, что им побежали навстречу. А в следующий момент Макс отчаянно прижался к нему, и Алек, охнув, упал на одно колено, приобнимая его. Макс жив? Но как?.. Как?

— Макс? — не веря глазам, Алек ощупал его: вроде ран нет, только синяки да ссадины, и волосы в саже, пропахшие дымом. — Откуда ты? Как здесь оказался? Где остальные?

— Алек, где ты был? Ты нам так нужен!

Только сейчас Алек разглядел слёзы, ужас и отчаяние на его лице. В голове мигом промелькнуло самое страшное: все погибли, их тела сложены в главном зале Гарда, а Макс всё это время беспомощно сидел возле них и плакал, потому что никому не было дела до одного ребёнка, и так слишком много горя было вокруг.

— Папе совсем плохо, — выдавил тот. — Он умирает.

— Отец? — тупо повторил Алек, и тут смысл слов дошёл до сознания.

Буквально влетев в зал, он пошёл медленнее только потому, что вокруг полно было скорби и рыданий, кощунственно было потревожить покой этих людей. Почти сразу Алек увидел среди неровных длинных рядов тел нефилимов Мариз: в своём тёмном разодранном одеянии она возвышалась среди всех остальных, даже в такой момент гордо держа голову. Рядом, подпирая стену, стояла белая-белая Изабель, за руку её держал такой же бледный Джейс: видно было, что из них двоих именно ему с большим трудом удавалось сдерживать горе, так и грозившее прорваться в слезах. Чуть поодаль, уже не стесняясь, беззвучно плакала Клэри. Алека они не увидели, занятые чем-то или кем-то, лежавшим на полу у ног мамы, и он как будто сделался меньше, стал ниже ростом, сжался, пытаясь ещё избежать неизбежного.

Выпустив руку Макса из своей, он медленно, на негнущихся ногах подошёл ближе, на мгновение коротко прикрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул, увидев на куске грязной ткани — видно, чьей-то одежде — распластанного отца. Возле него склонились Пенхаллоу и ещё одна сумеречная охотница, которую Алек не знал; они почти заслоняли тело, мешали увидеть, насколько серьёзно отец ранен. Макс сказал, что он умирает, но ведь это не могло быть правдой. Не могло же!

Те двое с одинаково мрачными и печальными лицами поднялись наконец, и Алеку хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять — безнадёжно. Сердце на миг подпрыгнуло до самого горла, ударив, перехватив дыхание, а затем ухнуло вниз, в бездну, когда мама резко уронила голову, а её плечи задрожали от уже не сдерживаемых рыданий. Это конец, понял Алек. Грудь отца была просто разворочена, костюм и рубашка превратились в месиво, перепутались с плотью, чудо, что он вообще был жив до сих пор, и не просто жив: смотрел, пытался дышать нормально, надсадно хрипел и дёргал рукой, как будто силясь приподнять её. Сделав последний шаг, Алек осел на пол, с трудом осознавая, что постепенно тускнеющими, с красной от крови радужкой, отец смотрел на него, и, не сразу нашарив, коснулся его руки. Бескровная и уже холодеющая, она казалась ненастоящей, резиновой, но всё же, стоило дотронуться, крепко вцепилась в ладонь, так что Алек едва подавил холодную дрожь ужаса. Он смотрел на бело-синее лицо отца, чувствуя, как по щекам текли горячие слёзы, и ещё глупо, по-детски надеялся, что это сон, кошмар, что отец не умирает… и понимал, что это всё правда. Глаза у того упрямо закрывались, но отец так же упрямо смотрел на него, неотрывно и с каждой секундой во взгляде сильнее становился страх, Алек не мог понять: смерти ли или того, что так и умрёт непрощённым. Какая тут теперь разница? Он умрёт, оставит их навсегда, умрёт, умрёт…

Но если так, пусть он уйдет спокойно. Алек плотно сжал дрожащие губы, чтобы не закричать в голос, и медленно кивнул, вкладывая в этот жест всё: понимание, принятие, прощение… запоздалую гордость за всё, что он когда-либо сделал, запоздалую любовь и уже смертельную тоску. Он не мог ничего сказать, слов не было, голоса тоже, но отец, кажется, всё понял по судорожной хватке, по часто моргающим от слёз глазам. Его взгляд вроде бы прояснился, бескровные губы слабо улыбнулись, и с неожиданно спокойным вздохом отец прикрыл веки. И больше их не открыл.


	12. Chapter 12

Алек только и успел, что зайти в дом и притворить за собой дверь, как из комнат появился Магнус.

— Сладкий мой, как ты? — обеспокоенно спросил он, подойдя ближе и помогая Алеку стащить с плеча колчан, избавиться от опротивевших, висевших многотонным грузом ножен. — Ты ушёл, не сказав ни слова.

— Прости, — хоть и прочистив горло, всё ещё сипло сказал Алек. Дым от множества пожаров как будто намертво въелся в лёгкие. Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем Аликанте перестанет напоминать разворошенные угли костра, а сажа и запах гари вымоются с тела и волос? — Я оставил записку, не хотел тебя будить, ты ведь так вымотался.

Кротко улыбаясь, Магнус погладил его по щеке:

— Ты тоже, — и привлёк в поцелуй, обнимая, гладя по спине широкими ласковыми мазками, успокаивающе.

Будь воля Алека, он никуда бы не пошёл этим утром. Остался бы с родными, с Магнусом, однако сейчас, после всего того хаоса, что устроил Валентин, Алек, как и мама, и Изабель, и Джейс больше не принадлежали сами себе. Может, это было в какой-то степени лучше для них всех: было не так много времени думать и переживать, снова возвращаясь в случившееся позавчера

— Пенхаллоу вызвала меня на допрос Малахи, — пояснил Алек, отстраняясь. — Его, удивительное дело, успели поймать в Идрисе. Я думал, он сбежал сразу же, как только Валентин погиб.

Вспоминать об этом было неприятно, трудно. Почти весь допрос Алек провёл, удерживаясь от яростного, почти непреодолимого желания собственными руками вколотить голову Малахи в стену за всё, что он сделал. По его вине Аликанте превратился в пепелище, множество семей потеряли своих близких, по его же вине отца не стало, и в какой-то момент Алеку даже плевать было, что он мог рассказать им: ему, Пенхаллоу и Элдетри.

Серьёзно посмотрев, Магнус обхватил его лицо ладонями, заставляя взглянуть на себя, но Алек отвёл взгляд.

— Он признался, что всё это было спланировано заранее: назначить отца Инквизитором, потом обвинить в пособничестве Валентину, обманом заставить людей использовать Меч душ…

— Вот только они не рассчитывали, что в их план вмешаешься ты.

— Да, — сказал Алек с тихим вздохом. То признание Малахи выжгло что-то в его душе, и он боялся, что навсегда. — Оказывается, поначалу я действовал очень на руку им. Ну, тогда, на церемонии.

— Александр, ты не мог этого предвидеть.

Понятное дело, да, но успокоиться не получалось. Алек ненавидел был пешкой в чужих хитроумных играх, а тут он… а тут он оказался косвенно виноват в гибели отца. Не только тем, что не поддержал, но вообще: поведением, поступками, отношением. Может, будь Алек немного мягче, немного терпимее, отец бы не отправился на битву с твёрдым и явным желанием умереть в ней. Теперь только и оставалось, что перебирать всяческие «может» и «если». Отца это воскресить не могло, он лежал сейчас вместе с другими телами, ожидая, пока Безмолвные братья подготовят его к погребению в семейной усыпальнице.

— Ты голоден? — мягко спросил Магнус, отвлекая от тягостных мыслей. Алек ответил не сразу: погрузившись вновь в события того дня, он едва смог вырваться.

— Нет. — Алек не помнил, правда, что и когда в последний раз ел, но определённо голода не чувствовал. Усталость — не физическая, эмоциональная — тяжесть всех случившихся событий и предстоящего разговора измотали так, что вообще ничего не хотелось. — Не знал, что ты готовишь.

Тот, увлекая его в комнату, усадив на диван, повел плечами:

— Не для кого было, сладкий. Проще было призвать и не заморачиваться. Но сейчас, думаю, всё изменится.

Алек, бессильно растёкшийся по диванчику в гостиной и едва прикрывший глаза, почувствовал, как Магнус сел рядом. Не глядя, нашарил его руку и крепко сжал в ладонях, внутренне содрогаясь от того, как сильно, но ласково Магнус сжал его пальцы.

— Как Изабель, Мариз? Я видел их сегодня: помогал вашим, пока ты был занят, но подойти не решился. Не похоже было, чтобы они готовы сейчас принимать соболезнования.

— Держатся, — ответил Алек, не открывая глаз.

Хотя он не назвал бы это именно держатся, но более подходящего слова не нашлось. Лицо мамы как превратилось в каменную маску вчера, так и осталось ею. Глаза потускнели, и вроде она говорила с ним, с другими, но была иная. Тень. Отражение в запылённом зеркале. Сухой остаток. Изабель реагировала полностью противоположно: взрывалась в ответ на всё, что могло напомнить о горе, но даже непривычно толстый слой макияжа на лице не сумел до конца скрыть следы рыданий.

Они старались изо всех сил, но хуже всего было Максу: это защищая его, отец получил смертельное ранение — закрыл собой, когда один из демонов подобрался к нему со спины. И Алек говорил, что вины Макса не было, и мама, и, кое-как сдерживаясь, Изабель, но он замкнулся в себе, безвылазно поселился в одной из комнаток дома, который временно отвели их семье, и плакал.

— Боль притупится со временем. Память вытеснит всё самое страшное, останется лишь то, с чем можно жить. Дети часто переносят это лучше взрослых, — тихо проговорил Магнус, чутко уловив его мысли, — только, увы, не все, — добавил он печально, и Алек, открывший было рот для вопроса, всё-таки промолчал. — Вы все переживёте это.

— Да, знаю, — наконец найдя в себе силы открыть глаза, Алек посмотрел на него, — может, ты слышал старую поговорку, что если вокруг тебя никто не умирал, то ты — не сумеречный охотник? Магнус, я столько раз видел смерть, сам ходил по краю, но когда это происходит с кем-то из близких, к этому невозможно быть готовым. И знаешь, всё то, что до этого имело бы значение, теперь не нужно. Слышал бы ты, как Малахи расписывал сегодня эксперименты Валентина: в Джонатане-Себастьяне есть кровь демонов, поэтому ему и удалось снять защиту башен Аликанте. Но сейчас, — он покачал головой, стиснул зубы, — мне без разницы, каким ублюдочным отцом и учёным был Валентин.

— Стало быть, поэтому ты отказался, когда тебя выдвинули на пост Консула.

Алек рассмеялся. Нет, в самом деле, это не было смешно, это была почесть и, наверное, едва ли не самая большая, какую могла получить их семья после всех последних событий и прошлого времён Круга. Однако какой из него Консул? По крайней мере сейчас, когда у него появилась семья, которой нужно уделять больше времени, когда у него не так много ещё опыта руководства.

— Ну, отчасти и поэтому. Но я же прекрасно понимаю, что многие из тех, кто поддержал это предложение, поступили так под воздействием минуты. И потом, быть Консулом означает практически полностью посвящать себя работе, а я не могу себе этого позволить. У меня теперь есть вы.

К его удивлению, Магнус довольно серьёзно заметил:

— Я счастлив, дорогой, что ты так думаешь обо мне и Мэдзи, но не хочу, чтобы из-за этого страдала твоя карьера.

Этого он не ожидал услышать. Они не говорили вслух, что работа Алека мешает их отношениям: оно и так было ясно — но Алек уверен был, что Магнус не прочь снять с него часть обязанностей, рейдов и всего остального, чтобы они больше времени проводили вместе. Только что сказанные слова в корне это опровергали, но Алек… Алек всё равно не мог.

Отец ведь тоже гнался — не за работой, но за своей целью, — позабыв о семье, и как же он сожалел об этом перед смертью. Алек дал себе зарок не походить на него, а после вчерашнего дня это обещание само по себе незаметно трансформировалось в «не повторять его ошибок», и как раз такой он никогда не должен был допустить. Те минуты, когда всё закончилось, но Алек ещё не нашёл Магнуса, оказались самыми страшными, мучительными в жизни, и Магнус… он просто нужен был рядом постоянно, всегда, вместе с Мэдзи, которую они вместе будут защищать. В этом и есть смысл семьи. Что может оказаться ценнее? Какой-то пост, титул? Какой-то город? И для чего, чтобы когда-нибудь, умирая, понять, как много ты упустил, не сделал и не сказал? Алек ведь мог только надеяться, что отец успел до смертельного боя объясниться с мамой и попросить прощения: надеяться, потому что неизвестно, когда Мариз сможет прямо и честно ответить на вопрос. И вообще, решится ли Алек когда-нибудь его задать.

От осознания этого становилось ещё больней.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я уже всё решил.

— Знаю, — Магнус чуть натянуто улыбнулся, — иначе это был бы не ты.

Он замолчал, разглядывая перстни на своих руках, и Алек тоже бездумно уставился на них, невольно оттягивая тот момент, когда придётся набрать воздуха в грудь и сказать: «Магнус, давай поговорим».

— Магнус, послушай, время сейчас не самое подходящее: мы оба устали, вымотаны, впереди ещё похороны, но, — ему не хватило дыхания, и Алек шумно вздохнул, сжимая ладонь того как тисками, — то, что мы хотели сказать друг другу перед этой заварушкой… мы можем сейчас это обсудить?

Тот слегка отодвинулся в сторону, наверное, всего лишь чтобы удобнее было смотреть на Алека, но в этом внезапно почудился иной, страшный смысл.

— Конечно, — ответил Магнус, тщательно контролируя голос, — я ведь обещал тебе, что мы поговорим сразу, как только будет возможность.

И вот она настала, только были ли они готовы к тому неприятному, что будет сказано вслух? Алек поймал себя на мысли, что всё это время, порываясь поговорить о них, совсем не думал, как будет это делать. Правда сама по себе ранит Магнуса, неосторожные слова же — а Алек был мастером в этом деле — могут добить окончательно и его, и всё то, что было между ними. Напрягшийся Магнус молчал, ждал, видимо, что Алек начнёт первым, и только порой неосознанно нервно сжимал его ладонь.

Может быть, на самом деле, он знал, что Алек собирался сообщить?

— Я хотел сказать, что мне стыдно, как я повёл себя из-за того выходного. Это было по-свински, и я действительно ушёл тогда спать в гостиную, потому что злился и думал, что я прав, а ты нет. Мне правда очень жаль, прости меня.

Полу… полуприемлемо. Уже эти слова дались с большим трудом, а что будет дальше?

— Ну уж нет, — сказал он сам себе и, повернувшись наконец к Магнусу всем корпусом, решительно начал: — Магнус, на самом деле я имею в виду другое. Когда ты предложил взять Мэдзи… нет, сначала, когда я заговорил о том, чтобы жить вместе, я был весь на взводе из-за назначения отца. И мне кажется, я сделал это, чтобы его позлить, показать, что я лучше него. Я не успел тогда осознать, но, по-видимому… — силы начали оставлять его. Голос стал тише, глуше, и смотреть в глаза Магнусу, потерянному, почти оторопевшему от муки ожидания, стало невозможно. Сколько можно было уже тянуть? Разозлившись на самого себя, Алек быстро и жёстче, чем хотелось бы, закончил: — Мы говорили с отцом, и я в сердцах бросил, что никогда не буду похожим на него, и согласился взять Мэдзи, чтобы показать ему, что такое — настоящая семья. А потом я начал ревновать к ней, понимаешь? Не ожидал, что придётся делить тебя с кем-то ещё, и злился, как последний идиот. Ещё этот выходной.... Хотел доказать отцу, что я лучше, а вышло всё наоборот. Я такой же, как и он: причинил боль дорогим людям, подвёл тебя так же, как он — мою мать. И мне больно и стыдно. Я хочу сказать «прости меня», только ты же, наверное, вряд ли простишь.

Он долго не мог отдышаться от такого речитатива, усмирить бешено колотившееся сердце. Ну, вот и всё, совсем или нет — одному Ангелу известно, но Алек наконец сказал, больше не нужно мучиться от этой тёмной тайны. Сказал и попросил прощения за те неприятные слова, что бросил Магнусу перед тем, как всё началось, — этой ночью, проснувшись рядом с ним, Алек внезапно подумал, что было бы, погибни кто-нибудь из них в битве. Как бы он жил, понимая, что они разошлись напряжённо, почти поругавшись, так и не извинившись и много чего не сказав? И Алек теперь ждал не ответа — вердикта, потому что по мере его слов лицо Магнуса становилось всё более и более непроницаемым, ноздри носа раздувались, в глазах то танцевало пламя обиды, то угасало. Разумеется, он злился. Кто бы не злился на его месте?

— Что же… — начал тот слабым, подрагивающим голосом, отсаживаясь на край дивана. Алек вынужден был выпустить его руку и умоляюще потянулся следом. — Вот, значит, как всё было.

— Магнус, нет, постой, ты всё не так понял, — Алек чуть было не задохнулся. — Всё это уже в прошлом. Я понимаю, сколько значит для тебя Мэдзи, она — твой едва ли не единственный друг-маг, я люблю её, как и ты, вы оба — моя семья и дороги мне больше жизни. То было только поначалу, но я всё равно не могу молчать. Я хочу быть честным с тобой.

А может, пришла запоздалая мысль, лучше было и солгать, оставить при себе этот грязный секрет, не тревожить Магнуса, не разочаровывать его. Тот смотрел сейчас на свои руки, силясь осознать услышанное, и Алек буквально чувствовал его внутреннюю борьбу, только за что? За то, чтобы простить или чтобы прогнать?

— Ты должен был сказать мне, — отрывисто произнёс Магнус, и Алек вздрогнул. Слова прозвучали как пощёчина. — Сразу же. Если ты… если тебе так больно было, почему ты молчал? О, Александр… — он сжал подрагивающие губы, отвел взгляд в сторону и заговорил глухо, трудно, но уже не сдерживаясь: — Ведь ты же сам сказал, что понимаешь, как много значит для меня воспитать Мэдзи, научить её тому, что я знаю. Этим можно увлечься и… и потерять голову, забыть обо всём другом. Я и потерял, осознал, когда едва не стало слишком поздно. Но я хотел всё исправить: в тот день, когда пришли вести из Идриса, я намеревался отправить Мэдзи к Катарине, чтобы мы могли поговорить и побыть только вдвоём…

Алек запоздало вспомнил, что да, перед его поспешным уходом в Институт Магнус тоже пытался о чём-то сказать, и прикусил губу почти до крови. Как мучительно было знать, что Магнус, осознав свои ошибки, попытался сделать шаг к примирению, а Алек так и варился во всём этом, даже понял всё гораздо позже.

— У меня закружилась голова от того, что я могу помочь другому живому существу, такому же, каким был и я когда-то. Я ослеп, Александр, на какое-то время, но прозрел… И прозрел бы раньше, скажи ты мне, — внезапно глянул тот на Алека: остро, больно, с подрагивающими губами. — Я понимаю, Александр, что ты, возможно, боялся ранить меня или что-то ещё, но ревновать к ребёнку, которого ты сам же согласился взять под крыло… Ах да, не по доброй же воле.

— Магнус, я ведь уже сказал: это в прошлом! Я понял, что был неправ, что это чудовищно по отношению и к тебе, и к ней, — Алек сполз на пол, на колени, забирая ладони Магнуса в свои, заглядывая в его лицо снизу вверх. — Знаю, этого недостаточно, и я уже истощил твоё доверие, но, пожалуйста, я прошу: прости меня. Не сразу, я понимаю, насколько это больно, только прости.

— Больнее, чем ты думаешь. Но я и злюсь, и не могу на тебя злиться, Александр. Если наша совместная жизнь началась со лжи и желания мести, то вчера в Гарде ты говорил… ты говорил и защищал нас так искренне, как будто действительно любишь как свою семью.

— Так и есть! Люблю!

— И это убивает меня, — закончив, Магнус замолчал, глубоко втягивая в себя воздух раздувающимися, трепещущими ноздрями.

Алек, который только и мог, что крепче сжимать его руки, наклонился, нежно их целуя. Слова тут больше не помогут: чем больше их, тем больше Магнусу (да и самому Алеку) будет казаться, что все они — ложь. А больше ничего и не сделать. Всё, что можно было, Алек сказал и сделал, оставалось лишь надеяться, что сердце Магнуса, изрядно раненное многими до Алека и ещё, наверное, больше — им самим, вытерпит и этот раз.

Когда тот, наконец вздохнув судорожно и как-то обречённо, поднял взгляд, Алеку на миг показалось, что от этого вздоха он вот-вот скончается в муках.

— Александр, сядь, пожалуйста, рядом со мной, — попросил он, и Алек повиновался медленно, через силу, боясь, что как только это случится, Магнус скажет, что им лучше какое-то время не видеться, пожить отдельно, а то и вовсе расстаться. Это было бы… справедливо. — Я никогда не был сторонником этого мнения, но сейчас, применительно к нам, это правда: в том, что случилось, виноваты мы оба. Никто не виноват больше или меньше. Прости меня, Александр.

— Но ты злишься, — тихо сказал Алек, — и это правильно.

— Да, я злюсь, но это пройдёт. На тебя я не могу долго сердиться.

Однако сколько времени это займёт, кажется, в этот раз не знал и сам Магнус. Алек не посмел настаивать или упрашивать его, понимая, что сейчас лучше довольствоваться малым, тем более что ему всё-таки обещали прощение.

— Ведь в сущности, я могу понять, почему ты так… почему разозлился на меня и начал ревновать. Я — твои первые серьёзные отношения, первая семья, и мы даже дня не прожили вдвоём, когда я предложил взять Мэдзи. Я понимаю тебя, Александр, правда, понимаю.

— Даже то, что я во многом поступал, желая отомстить отцу? — нерешительно спросил Алек.

— Не знаю. Наверное. С моим отцом, как ты догадываешься, у меня весьма сложные отношения, — помолчав немного, Магнус чуть подвинулся к нему, потом ещё и ещё, коснувшись наконец его плеча, и Алек, не выдержав, обхватил его рукой, осторожно привлекая ещё ближе. — Но ты — не Роберт, и, я знаю, никогда им не станешь. Вчера в Гарде ты доказал это.

Как много Алек дал бы, чтобы услышать эти слова всего несколько дней назад, но от них сделалось ещё горше. Как будто Магнус думал, что ему всё ещё важно что-то и кому-то доказать.

— У меня тогда была совсем другая цель…

— Александр, что же мы теперь будем делать? — вдруг спросил тот, и в его голосе зазвучала тоска.

Алек вздрогнул. Они должны были что-то делать? Уж не имел ли Магнус в виду, что им нужно отказаться от Мэдзи?

— Мы вернёмся домой, — решительно сказал он, — Катарина и Мэдзи, наверное, уже с ума сходят, хотя я посылал им огненные письма. — Магнус посмотрел на него с таким удивлением, словно ничего подобного вообще не ожидал. — Вернёмся домой, Магнус и всё будет хорошо: ты, я и Мэдзи.

И неожиданно остро он ощутил, что именно этого ему сейчас не хватало больше всего: их дома с раскиданными вещами Магнуса, ингредиентами для зелий, розовой спальней Мэдзи и их собственной комнатой. Самой Мэдзи, с которой в первые дни они как-то играли в монополию, и Магнус то и дело жульничал, а она всё шлёпала его магией по рукам… Магнуса, который прижимался к нему, нежно целуя, а ночью обнимал, как подушку, и не желал отпускать. Тогда, запоздало понял Алек, было так здорово, так правильно, словно его душа встала на место просто от того, что рядом были эти двое.

Они правда всё исправят. Больше не будет никакой ревности, никаких глупых обид. Будет только семья. Теперь он знал, что нужно делать.

Магнус долго смотрел на него, словно боясь поверить, а потом кивнул, слабо улыбнувшись:

— Да будет так.


	13. Эпилог.

Похороны Джослин Фэйрчайлд, последние, которые оставались в памяти Алека, не были и вполовину так тяжелы, как погребение отца. Дождь шёл с раннего утра, а к вечеру, когда началась церемония, превратился в ливень, и погребальный костёр долго не желал разгораться. Алек вымок насквозь, отказавшись от зонта, который пытался держать над ним Магнус. Даже когда урну с прахом Безмолвные братья перенесли в их фамильную усыпальницу, ему всё ещё казалось, будто он держал в руках ангельский клинок, который напоследок положил на грудь отцу. Глаза кусочком белого шёлка Роберту завязала мама, затем наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб, и при виде этого, слёз, скользнувших из её глаз на его лицо, Алек наконец заплакал сам, впервые с того страшного боя.

Отпуская отца, Алек простил его, только было уже слишком поздно. Слава Ангелу, что то же самое не случилось с ним.

На душе было тяжко, горько, глаза ещё оставались влажными, когда прозвучали последние слова, ознаменовавшие собой конец и жизненного пути отца, и похорон. Но Алек старался держаться, даже чуть улыбался, глядя на Магнуса, не показывая ему всех этих чувств. После церемонии они собирались к Катарине, забрать Мэдзи, а затем домой, и нечего тем видеть и знать.

— Дорогой, не стоит, — Магнус крепко сжал его плечо, вновь укрывая большим зонтом от ливня. — Не вынуждай себя, я понимаю, тебе тяжело и больно. Не надо притворяться.

— Со мной всё нормально, — выдавил Алек и тут же выдал себя, испустив дрожащий вздох. — Пожалуйста, Магнус, давай уже уйдём. Я хочу домой.

Тот, печально посмотрев, взмахнул рукой, создавая портал, и сложил зонт. Шагнув за ним в огромное магическое кольцо, Алек на мгновение заморгал, приноравливаясь к яркому солнечному свету: в Идрисе шёл дождь, но в Нью-Йорке вовсю сияло солнце, и квартира Катарины была залита им как белый пляж где-нибудь на экваторе.

— Странно, — Магнус растерянно обошёл безупречно чистые, но пустые комнаты. — Я думал, Катарина не работает эти дни, вроде бы не её смена… Александр, — он тронул Алека за мокрый рукав куртки, — может быть, зайдём ненадолго домой? Ты примешь душ, переоденешься, а потом мы заглянем в клинику: если Катарина на работе, то, наверное, взяла Мэдзи с собой.

Не сразу, но Алек кивнул. В груди тяжким бременем разливалось разочарование. Он, оказывается, так ждал этой встречи, что не готов был отсрочить её даже ненадолго, хоть на несколько минут. Магнус, должно быть, понял это, потому что поднялся на цыпочки, прижался губами к его виску, ласково и успокаивающе… и сладко. Алек не помнил, когда в последний раз касания Магнуса были такими нежными и полными понимания и любви.

Зато когда они вышли из портала уже в своём лофте, показавшемся почти роскошным дворцом, островком стабильности и спокойствия после всей суматохи и бедствий Идриса, с софы им навстречу поднялась взволнованная Катарина.

— Знаете, это уже всякие границы переходит, — сердито выпалила она на едином дыхании и скрестила руки на груди. — Могли бы хотя бы заранее предупредить, когда возвращаетесь. Сообщили, что живы и всё, а мне что ребёнку говорить? Она же волнуется!

— Катарина, родная, — Магнус, начисто позабыв о зонтике, который тут же гулко рухнул на пол, прижал руки к сердцу. — У меня слов нет передать, как я рад, что ты у нас есть и смогла присмотреть за Мэдзи.

— Да уж, есть, на свою голову. Тоже мне, родители нашлись, — фыркнула та, на взгляд Алека, нисколько уже не злясь, и, прислушавшись, вдруг улыбнулась: — Ну, держитесь. Сейчас будет.

— Папы! — возникшая на пороге своей комнаты Мэдзи рассерженно нахмурилась. — Я переживала!

Оторопевший Алек не смог ничего ответить, так и остался стоять, когда она, подбежав, попыталась обнять сразу их обоих с Магнусом, настолько же растерянным, как и он сам.

— Я предупреждала, — бросила Катарина с довольным видом, когда Мэдзи потянула наклонившегося к ней Магнуса за волосы. Она явно чувствовала себя отмщённой.

— Почему вы так долго? — обиженно захлюпала носом та. Опустившийся на колени Алек с неожиданно дрогнувшим сердцем попытался выпутать её цепкие пальчики из тёмных прядей Магнуса. — Почему меня не взяли с собой?

— Эй-эй, Мэдзи, не надо дёргать папу Магнуса, это же больно… — Алек невольно замолчал, столкнувшись с Магнусом взглядом. Тот, обнимавший Мэдзи одной рукой, а другой пытавшийся обхватить ещё и его, внезапно задрожал губами и громко шмыгнул носом. — Магнус, что?

— Просто… ты ещё никогда не называл меня так, — прошелестел тот почти грустно. — Ни ты, ни Мэдзи. Не знаю, почему это меня настолько растрогало, — он торопливо вытер скопившиеся в уголках глаз слезинки и попытался улыбнуться. Вышло ещё жалобнее, и Алек, крепко прижав Мэдзи, привлёк к себе и Магнуса. Тот положил голову ему на плечо, всё ещё шумно и рвано дыша.

— Стареешь, Магнус, стареешь, — попыталась было съязвить Катарина, открывая портал домой, однако от Алека не укрылось, как она, уходя, посмотрела на них с затаённой тоской. — Надеюсь, ты в следующий раз позовёшь меня нескоро. Два дня были сущим адом с этим демонёнком.

— Она не демонёнок, — возразил Алек, — она наша дочь.

Вскинувшись, Магнус посмотрел на него пронзительно, как если бы Алек ранил его в самое сердце, и отчаянно поцеловал.


End file.
